


Obsesión

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 52,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fanfic francés Obssession escrito por SwanQueen20. <br/>Emma quiere averiguar como sea el pasado de Regina, y para ello recurre a la magia, pero como ya todos sabemos, la magia tiene un precio. ¿Cuál deberá pagar Emma?.</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9332703/1/Obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

«¿Henry?» gritó Emma desde los pies de las escaleras

«Sí, ya voy, acabo de terminar de preparar la mochila»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada, cada viernes la misma historia. Tardaba mucho tiempo en preparar sus cocas para pasar el fin de semana en casa de Regina.

«Eres peor que una chica, no te vas tres semanas, solo dos días» dijo la rubia al ver bajar a su hijo las escaleras con una enorme mochila a la espalda.

«Y tú no tienes mucha paciencia»

«Hey, chico, deja de replicar y vete al coche»

Emma cogió su chaqueta y siguió al chico.

«Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer en casa de tu madre este fin de semana?» preguntó Emma

«No lo sé, quizás equitación. Mamá quiere enseñarme a montar, antes lo adoraba»

«Ah, no lo sabía, de todas maneras no conozco mucho de ella, ¿no tienes miedo a los caballos?»

«Impresionan, pero puede estar bien» dijo él sonriendo

«Hemos llegado. Te acompaño hasta la puerta, te llevo la mochila, pesa bastante»

«Gracias»

Henry corrió hasta el porche. No tuvo tiempo de golpear la puerta, ya que Regina abrió enseguida. Había vigilado la llegada del coche amarillo con impaciencia.

«Llega tarde, Miss Swan»

«Dígaselo a Henry, siempre tarda un montón en prepararse» dijo ella molesta ante la actitud de superioridad de la morena.

Regina no le prestó atención y estrechó a su hijo en sus brazos.

«Gracias por habérmelo traído, entonces hasta el domingo» dijo ella tomando la mochila que la rubia le tendía.

«Sí, hasta el domingo. Diviértete, chico»

Volvió a su coche irritada ante el comportamiento de desprecio de Regina.

La morena cerró la puerta y pidió a Henry que fuera a lavarse mientras que ella preparaba la cena. Así lo hizo porque sabía que el día siguiente iba a ser muy agotador. Después de haber cenado un exquisito plato, decidieron ir a acostarse. Regina fue a arropar a Henry antes de tomar una ducha y acostarse ella también.

Durante el desayuno, Henry padeció el eterno interrogatorio de los sábados por la mañana. En efecto, Regina llevaba mal solo tener a su hijo los fines de semana cuando lo había criado durante diez años.

«¿Qué has hecho de interesante esta semana? ¿Has hecho todos tus deberes y estudiado las lecciones?»

«Sí, mamá, como cada semana y no he hecho nada de especial, ¡Emma trabaja mucho!»

«¡Sorprendente!»

«¿Por qué siempre estás enfadada con ella?»

Regina frunció el ceño, no esperándose tal pregunta.

«¿Debo recordarte que ella te tiene toda la semana mientras que yo solo tengo derecho a dos escasos días?»

«Sí, es verdad, pero nos divertimos mucho juntos el fin de semana, y además, nos llevamos también mejor cuando no estás detrás de mí por mis tareas»

La morena sonrió, él tenía razón, se sentía mucho más relajada y podía disfrutar de su hijo sin el inconveniente de la educación.

«Bien, no nos retrasemos, ¿tienes tus cosas de quitación?»

«Por supuesto» dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Acabaron de comer y Regina retiró las cosas de la mesa, mientras que Henry fue a buscar sus cosas. Veinte minutos más tarde, estaban en los establos. Henry corrió hacia el caballo que su madre había elegido para que aprendiera a montar. Era negro con rayas marrones en el lomo.

«Sobre todo no hagas movimientos bruscos, podrías asustarlo» le aconsejó Regina.

Henry ralentizó el paso y fue a acariciar el hocico de Tenebroso. La morena llevó al caballo hacia su box ya que se encontraba en el prado. El joven la siguió, excitado por poder montarlo.

«Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzamos?»

«Paciencia, primero debes cuidar de él y hacer que se establezca entre los dos un lazo de confianza»

Henry estaba un poco desilusionado, pero escuchó a su madre explicarle cómo cepillarlo, curarle las pezuñas y ensillarlo. Después de darle una golosina al caballo, Regina propuso a Henry que montara para que se familiarizara con el animal.

«¡Oh, genial!» dijo él entusiasmado

La  morena lo ayudó entonces a montar.

«Wow, está muy alto»

«¿Tienes la sensación de dominar el mundo?» preguntó Regina sonriente

«Sí, solo me falta la armadura para ser tu caballero»

«Ya lo eres cariño»

La sobremesa transcurrió en ese buen ambiente. Henry iba progresando rápidamente con Tenebroso, cada vez se sentía más cómodo en la montura. Una vez cansado, condujo al animal al box. Regina lo ayudo a desensillar al caballo, y para acabar, duchó a Tenebroso para refrescarlo y quitarle la arena que se le había pegado a las patas. Finalmente, volvieron a casa, felices de esa sobremesa en complicidad…

Por su lado, Emma se había aburrido todo el fin de semana. Le hubiera gustado pasarlo con su hijo. Durante la semana, trabajaba y no tenía tiempo para dedicarle. Entonces, pensó en Regina, le gustaría saber cómo estaba esta cuando ella se ocupaba de Henry. Por así decirlo, nunca había visto a la morena sonreír sinceramente. ¿Qué habría podido pasar en la vida de la morena para que fuera tan fría y distante con todo mundo, salvo con Henry? Estaba bien decidida a descubrirlo. Con este pensamiento se dirigió a la gran casa de la antigua alcaldesa. Recorrió lo pocos metros que la separaban de la puerta y tocó, esperando pacientemente que le abrieran.

«¡Mamá!» gritó Henry saltándole a los brazos.

«Hey, ¿todo bien, chico?»

«Genial, ¿y tú?»

«Bueno, ¡te he echado de menos!»

«Yo también, entra»

Emma entró con paso vacilante, esperándose ver surgir a la morena de un momento a otro.

«Buenas tardes» dijo Regina con una voz extrañamente dulce

«Buenas tardes» respondió la rubia asombrada ante tal acogida.

«¿Quiere beber algo? ¿Un whisky?»

«Heu…sí, gracias»

Regina se dirigió a su despacho seguida de Emma y de Henry. Sin esperar el permiso, la rubia se sentó en el sofá.

«Entonces, ¿te lo has pasado bien?» preguntó a Henry para romper el pesado silencio que se había instalado.

«Sí, ha sido genial, he montado a caballo, ¡Tenebroso es estupendo!»

«¿Tenebroso?»

«Es el nombre del caballo» intervino Regina tendiéndole un vaso a Emma

«Oh…»

«Henry, ve a buscar tus cosas»

El muchacho asintió y se levantó para ir a su habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

«Parece feliz de haber pasado la tarde en los establos» dijo Emma tras beber un sorbo de whisky

«En efecto, se divirtió mucho»

Regina sonrió recordando a su hijo sobre el caballo. Emma observó a la joven.

«También usted parece feliz»

«Así es»

«¿No siempre ha sido así, verdad?»

La morena frunció el ceño

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Bueno…yo…me pregunto…» balbuceó Emma

«¿Sobre qué?» se enervó Regina

La rubia sintió cómo las mejillas se enrojecían. La charla parecía ir por mal camino.

«Sobre su pasado. ¿Qué hizo que se convirtiera en la malvada del historia?»

«Eso no es de su incumbencia. Es la última persona con quien deseo hablar de eso»

«Mamá, estoy listo»

«Bien, entonces, vámonos»

Aliviada, Emma dejo su vaso en la mesita y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se dio la vuelta

«Gracias por la copa, hasta la semana que viene»

«Sí, eso es, y sea menos curiosa en el futuro»

Regina estrechó a Henry en sus brazos para despedirse de él. Una vez en el coche, Emma pensó en la escena que acababa de vivir. ¿Por qué no quería responderle? Deseaba saber más, y para ello necesitaría la ayuda de Gold…

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Al día siguiente por la mañana, después de que Mary Margaret y Henry salieran para el colegio, Emma se preparó y decidió ir a hacerle una visita a Gold. Esperaba de verdad que estuviera en condiciones de ayudarla. Una vez en el sitio, entró en la tienda haciendo sonar la campana que anunciaba su presencia. Rumpelstiltskin salió de la trastienda.

«Miss Swan,  ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?»

«Buenos días, Gold, necesito de su ayuda»

El hombre elevó una ceja, sorprendido

«Y bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?»

Emma dudó, no estaba segura si al final sería una buena idea, pero sus deseos de saber más sobre Regina era más fuerte.

«Me gustaría saber más sobre el pasado de una persona? ¿Existe algún hechizo?»

«¿De quién se trata?»

«No creo que le importe» dijo ella molesta

«Muy bien, entonces la dejo»

«Espere, es Regina» soltó ella

Gold se echó a reír, lo que sacó de quicio a la joven

«¿Y por qué?»

«Porque es la madre adoptiva de Henry y me gustaría saber más sobre la persona que ha criado a mi hijo»

«En efecto, puedo comprender que sienta curiosidad ante el tema, sobre  todo desde que la maldición se ha roto. Desgraciadamente, querida, no puedo decirle nada»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Ahora que le he dicho que se trata de Regina, podría contarme. ¿Qué le pasó para que llegara a ser tan diabólica?»

«No lo sé»

Emma miró a la bestia intensamente

«¡Está mintiendo Gold!»

Él sonrió y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, del que sacó una caja que contenía una botellita.

«Quizás tenga algo que  pueda ayudarla»

«¿El qué?» preguntó Emma intrigada

«Magia, solo que es un hechizo prohibido»

La rubia tragó saliva, todo eso no presagiaba nada bueno, no tenía ninguna confianza en él, pero su curiosidad la empujó a pedir más detalles.

«Esta botellita contiene un hechizo que permite ver la vida pasada de cualquiera. Es necesario primero meter un cabello de la persona en la botellita, después debe meterse en el agua y echar el contenido»

«¿Quiere decir que debo tomar un baño y echar eso dentro?»

«Sí, eso es»

Emma reflexionó, no parecía al fin muy complicado. Cogió la botella que Gold le tendió. Lo más difícil será conseguir un cabello de Regina. Se iba a marchar cuando un detalle le vino a la mente

«¿Cuál es el precio?»

Rumple sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo que Emma sintiera escalofríos por toda la espalda.

«Eso, querida, lo tiene que descubrir usted»

La joven se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, intentando descifrar lo que había querido decir. Al no encontrar ninguna respuesta en su mirada, guardó la botella en el bolsillo y salió de la tienda.

En la comisaria, Emma se dejó caer en la silla y encendió el ordenador. No tenía gran cosa que hacer y aprovechó para pensar en el mejor modo de obtener un cabello de Regina. Era necesario utilizar a Henry, solo él podría llevarla a casa de la morena sin levantar sospechas. Sacó la botella para examinarla mejor. La abrió y la olió, era inodora e incolora. ¿De verdad la utilizaría? ¿Cuál era el precio del que Gold hablaba? Una bola se formó en su estómago, tenía miedo, pero quería realmente saber. Hacia mediodía, se dirigió a Granny’s para almorzar.

«Hola Emma, ¿cómo estás hoy?» preguntó Ruby

«Bien, ¿y tú?»

«Super, ¿qué hay de nuevo?»

«Oh, nada en especial, la rutina de siempre. ¿Me haces una hamburguesa, por favor?»

«Sí, sin problema»

«Gracias»

La rubia se sentó a la barra y esperó su pedido. Al cabo de diez minutos, la camarera reapareció

«Voilà, para la señorita, buen apetito»

«Gracias. Está rico» dijo Emma mordiendo su hamburguesa

Una vez acabado el almuerzo, regresó al despacho y se metió hacer papeleo  para que el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Perfiló su plan para que todo saliera perfecto. Era necesario que Regina no se diera cuenta de nada. Al caer la noche, regresó a casa de sus padres, totalmente cansada, pero aún tenía que ir a casa de la morena.

«Buenas noches, cariño, ¿has tenido un buen día?»

«Hola, Snow, sí, ¿y tú?»

«Sí, los niños se han portado bien hoy»

«Mucho mejor, ¿dónde está Henry?»

«En tu habitación, está haciendo los deberes»

Sin decir más, se dirigió hacia la habitación y encontró a su hijo plenamente concentrado

«Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda?»

Se sobresaltó al no haber escuchado a su madre entrar

«Heu…no, casi he terminado, gracias»

Se sentó en el borde la cama, mirando a su hijo, sin saber cómo abordar el tema. Henry se dio la vuelta y la miró

«¿Qué te pasa?»

Emma se aclaró la garganta y se frotó sus manos húmedas en el pantalón

«Bueno, es que tengo que  ir a casa de Regina y necesito tu ayuda»

El muchacho soltó el lápiz y se sentó en frente de la rubia

«Una nueva operación, ¿es eso?»

«Sí, eso es, y necesito que la distraigas»

«¿Ah, sí, y por qué?»

Ella dudó, no tenía ningún deseo de mezclar a su hijo en esa historia, después de todo, no sabía si finalmente iba o no a utilizar el hechizo.

«No puedo decirte nada por el momento, pero confía en mí. ¿Puedo contar contigo?»

«De acuerdo» dijo contento de volver a interpretar el papel de agente secreto.

«Genial, gracias. Entonces, ¿vamos?»

«¿Ahora?»

«Sí, cuánto antes vayamos, antes se hará todo»

Él asintió y los dos salieron de la habitación. Al pasar por la cocina, Emma le dijo a su madre que Henry había olvidado algo en casa de Regina y que debían ir a buscarlo. Snow no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada porque ya habían salido por la puerta. En el coche, Emma pone al corriente a Henry

«Bien, le dices que has olvidado un libro o algo por estilo  mientras que yo pido ir al baño»

«Vale, pero, ¿por qué?»

«Da igual»

Henry no dijo nada, pero sabía que su madre le escondía algo.

«Por lo menos, ¿no será peligroso, no?» preguntó con voz inquieta

«Claro que no, ¿confías en mí?»

«Sí, pero no quiero que te pase nada»

«Todo irá bien, ya verás» dijo ella apagando el motor ya que ya habían llegado.

Una vez delante de la puerta, Henry tocó. Regina abrió, y se sorprendió al ver a Emma y a su hijo tan tarde en su puerta.

«¿Henry? ¿Miss Swan? Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?»

«He olvidado un libro del colegio muy importante»

«¡Oh! Entrad» dijo ella apartándose para dejarlos pasar

Henry subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, mientras que Emma lo esperaba en el hall.

«Discúlpeme Regina, pero, ¿puedo usar su baño?»

La morena frunció el ceño, pero aceptó

«Henry le enseñará el camino»

«Gracias»

Emma fue a buscar a su hijo y lo encontró en su habitación, fingiendo que buscaba algo

«Hey, soy yo» susurró la rubia «¿dónde está el cuarto de baño?»

«Sígueme, te lo enseño»

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia el final del pasillo, Henry abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su madre

«Aquí es»

«Gracias. Ve a buscar un libro, si no, se va a extrañar si bajas con las manos vacías»

Henry volvió a su cuarto y Emma cerró la puerta con llave para que no ser pescada en flagrante delito de robo de cabellos. Se situó delante de la cómoda y buscó entre los cepillos de Regina, y enseguida halló lo que quería. Cogió algunos mechones y los metió en la botella que tenía en su bolsillo. Una vez cumplida su misión, tiró de la cadena y salió. La morena y Henry la esperaban abajo.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, gracias. Henry, ¿tienes tu libro?»

«Sí, podemos marcharnos»

«Ok»

Besó a su madre antes de salir seguido por Emma. Ahora que tenía lo que buscaba, solo tenía un deseo: regresar a casa y utilizar el hechizo…

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Emma se despertó con el ruido estridente de su despertador. Abrió los ojos y gruñó

«Henry, hay que levantarse»

Al no percibir ningún movimiento a su lado, se giró y vio que el sitio que normalmente ocupaba su hijo estaba vacío. Se levantó de un saltó y se fue hacia la cocina. Mary Margaret ya estaba levantada y vestida, y estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras que el muchacho veía la tele.

«No se puede decir que tenga tus genes en cuanto a levantarme temprano, estoy muerta» dijo Emma bostezando

«Eso es cierto, tienes los de tu padre, él aún duerme»

La rubia se sirvió una taza de café y se la bebió de un tirón. Se comió después las tortitas que su madre había preparado y pidió a Henry que se preparara para el colegio. Mientras pasaba eso, David se levantó.

«Buenos días» dijo besando a su mujer

«Hoy te has levantado temprano» dijo Emma sentándose en el sofá

«Sí, tengo que ir a ayudar a Leroy en la mina»

«Oh…bien, es muy amable por tu parte»

«De todas maneras no tengo otra cosa que hacer durante el día»

«Es verdad»

Emma le sonrió y dirigió su atención a la tele. Finalmente, iba a estar sola.  Tendría todo el tiempo para relajarse en un buen baño caliente. Media hora más tarde, Henry estaba preparado para salir para  el colegio con Mary Margaret. Besó a su madre antes de salir.

«Hasta la tarde, chico, sé bueno»

«¡Siempre soy bueno!»

«Sí, como yo»

Snow puso los ojos en blanco y besó a su hija. Emma esperó a que su padre dejara el apartamento. David se puso su chaqueta.

«¿No trabajas hoy?»

«Sí, pero antes voy a tomar un baño»

«Ah, de acuerdo, bueno, te dejo, hasta la tarde»

Tras decir esto, salió dejando a Emma sola. Esta se precipitó al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo del agua. Fue a su cuarto a coger sus cosas y sacó la botellita del bolsillo. Se desvistió y entró en la bañera. Se relajó un momento cerrando los ojos. Después de haber reflexionado maduramente sobre los pros y los contras de la utilización de la magia, abrió el frasco y echó el contenido en el agua. Espero algunos segundos y vio que nada pasaba. Frunció el ceño: ¿le habría mentido Gold? Se encogió de hombros y se hundió en el agua, conteniendo la respiración. Al cabo de unos minutos, sacó la cabeza del agua, totalmente sin aliento. La visión de los recuerdos de Regina la había conmocionado. Salió de la bañera con prisas y se vistió, y se marchó a la comisaria. Una vez allí, se tomó su tiempo para analizar lo que había sucedido y constató que nada había cambiado en ella. Quizás Gold se había equivocado al decirle que la magia siempre tiene un precio. Suspiró de alivio y sonrió, porque ahora: ella sabía…

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Mary Margaret volvió del trabajo casi acabando la tarde. Pidió a Henry que se fuera a lavar antes de ponerse a hacer los deberes. Apenas hubo entrado en el cuarto de baño, salió rápidamente.

«¡Abuela, ven a ver esto!»

Snow dejó lo que estaba haciendo y siguió a su nieto

«¿Qué…?»

Lo que descubrió la dejó sin palabras. El cuarto de baño estaba literalmente patas arriba. Había agua por todas partes, la bañera incluso sin vaciar y las toallas tiradas por todos lados.

«¡Ya estoy aquí!» gritó Emma

«¡Emma! ¡Ven aquí en seguida!»

Mary Margaret había perdido su calma y pensaba cantarle las cuarenta a su hija.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué he…?»

«¡Eso!» gritó su madre enseñándole el baño con un dedo

Emma giró la cabeza hacia el interior del baño y abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué había hecho? No se acordaba de nada, sino de haber entrado y salido de la bañera. En medio, un agujero negro, excepto por los recuerdos de Regina que le encogían el corazón.

«Yo…yo» balbuceó la rubia

«¿Tú qué? ¡Te escucho!»

«Voy a limpiarlo, no te enfades»

«¡Oh, por supuesto que vas a limpiarlo!»

Se marchó a la cocina para calmarse, dejando a Emma y a Henry solos.

«¿Estás bien, mamá?» dijo preocupado el muchacho

«Sí, todo va bien» respondió la rubia con un tono seguro «ve a hacer los deberes»

Emma se dirigió a la bañera para sacar el tapón. Al contacto con el agua, sus ojos se dieron la vuelta y entró en trance. Los recuerdos de Regina desfilaban de nuevo por su cabeza. Cayó pesadamente al suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

«¿Emma?» gritó su madre

Al no obtener respuesta, ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño y encontró a su hija tirada en el suelo. Comenzó a gritar. David corrió y entró en el baño

«Snow, ¿qué…?»

No acabó su frase al ver a Emma inconsciente, y a Snow inclinada sobre ella. Entonces, cogió su teléfono y llamó a urgencias…

 

En el hospital, el doctor Whale se hizo cargo de Emma. David, Snow y Henry esperaban en el pasillo.

«Henry, voy a llamar a tu madre para que venga a buscarte. Te vas a quedar algunos días con ella hasta que Emma mejore, ¿de acuerdo?» dijo Mary Margaret.

Henry asintió, estaba muy preocupado por Emma, pero también tenía ganas de ver a su madre. Snow tecleó el número de Regina

«¿Diga?»

«Regina»

«¿Snow?» dijo asombrada «¿Henry, está bien?»

«Sí, él está bien, pero Emma…»

La joven contuvo un sollozo

«¿Qué pasa con Emma?»

«Ha tenido un  accidente, la encontramos inconsciente en el cuarto de baño, estamos en el hospital…»

«Oh…¿está…bien?» preguntó la morena con voz indecisa

«No sabemos nada por el momento, está con Whale. ¿Puede venir a recoger a Henry?»

«Sí, por supuesto, ya salgo»

«De acuerdo, gracias»

Colgó y se sentó entre su marido y su nieto. David le cogió la mano para tranquilizarla.

«Todo va a ir bien, nuestra hija es fuerte»

Snow esbozó una sonrisa, esperaba que el príncipe tuviera razón, pero no podía evitar un mal presentimiento. Regina llegó y Henry corrió a  sus brazos. Él se hundió en lágrimas, conmoviendo a su madre. Se puso a la altura de su hijo

«Cálmate, cariño, tu madre va a salir de esta, estoy segura»

El doctor Whale hizo su entrada, el rostro serio. Los Charming se levantaron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Henry miró al médico, con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

«No voy a mentirles, su hija está en coma. Y a decir verdad, no sabemos lo que ha pasado»

Snow comenzó a llorar, David la abrazó, mientras que Regina no se movió de su sitio, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

«Voy a llevarme a Henry, supongo que no sirve de nada que nos quedemos, ¿no podemos verla?» preguntó la reina al doctor

«No, de momento»

Regina agarró a su hijo por los hombros y se dirigió a la salida. Se giró una última vez hacia Snow y David

«Llamadme si hay algo nuevo»

«De acuerdo» respondió el príncipe «cuide a Henry»

La morena hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y salió. Una vez en el coche, puso su mano en la de su hijo para tranquilizarlo. Y por primera vez en su vida, rezó para que Emma Swan saliera de esta sana y salva.

Emma se despertó con un sobresalto, se sentía ahogada. Paredes blancas, una cama blanca y una máquina que indicaba su ritmo cardíaco le hicieron comprender que se encontraba en el hospital. ¿Qué le había pasado? Reflexionó un momento y de repente todo le vino a la mente. Entonces se arrancó la perfusión que tenía en el brazo, levantó las sábanas y salió de la cama

«Regina…»

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Ya hacía una buena media hora que Regina daba vueltas en su cama, incapaz de pegar ojo. Pensaba en Emma. ¿Qué pasaría con Henry si esta no salía del coma? Por supuesto, la morena pediría a Snow y David la custodia completa de su hijo, pero no era muy seguro que aceptaran. Regina agitó la cabeza para borrar eso sombríos pensamientos que invadían su mente. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar la mente en blanco, sin gran éxito. Entonces escuchó un ruido sordo que provenía de su porche. Se levantó rápidamente y entreabrió las cortinas para ver qué pasaba fuera. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a la salvadora tirada en el suelo. Se puso su bata y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Regina abrió con ímpetu la puerta. Emma estaba ahí, tiritando de frío, en bata de hospital. Sin pensarlo, la reina se quitó su bata y cubrió el cuerpo helado de la rubia.

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí?»

«Regina, yo…»

«Espere, la ayudo a levantarse»

Emma perdió el equilibrio, Regina tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no caer al suelo. La llevó al salón y la sentó en el sofá. Entonces, la reina vio el brazo ensangrentado de la joven, había debido arrancarse la perfusión. Sin decir nada, la morena se levantó y fue a buscar el botiquín. Emma, por su parte, se enrolló en la bata de Regina, se tranquilizó respirando el perfume de la morena, sintiendo cómo le entraba por la nariz.

«Voy a curar su brazo» dijo Regina sentándose al lado de la rubia

Esta no dijo nada y se dejó hacer. Los gestos de la reina eran suaves. Emma sintió una ola de calor en su vientre, se sentía bien ahí y por nada del mundo querría estar en otro lado. Miró intensamente a Regina y rememoró los recuerdos que la habían invadido en el cuarto de baño de sus padres. Comenzó a llorar bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la morena.

«¿Le he hecho daño?»

«No, solo que…»

Sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez más violentos, balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles

«Duele»

«¿Dónde le duele?» dijo Regina inquieta

«¡Quema!» gritó ella agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

La morena no sabía qué hacer, nunca se había enfrentado a ese tipo de situaciones.

«Miss Swan, ¡cálmese!»

Pero Emma no la escuchaba, estaba totalmente en su delirio, no hacía sino mascullar

«¡Miss Swan!»

Ninguna reacción. La morena agarró a la salvadora por los hombros para obligarla a mirarla

«¡Emma!» gritó

Emma se detuvo en secó y hundió sus ojos claros en los de la morena

«Voy a llevarla al hospital» dijo con voz dulce para no asustar a la joven.

La rubia asintió y se levantó del sofá al mismo tiempo que Regina. El trayecto se hizo en silencio. La reina lanzaba de cuando en cuando miradas inquietas a Emma. Estaba contenta de que hubiera salido del coma, mañana se lo diría a Henry. Sin embargo, el estado mental de la joven era preocupante. Llegaron finalmente al edificio. Regina hizo salir a Emma del Mercedes y decidió que, por discreción, iba a utilizar la magia para llevar a la rubia a su habitación. La tomó de la mano, y con su otra mano libre hizo un ligero movimiento de muñeca. Un humo violeta apareció y pronto se encontraron en la habitación.

«Ya estamos aquí, ahora échese en la cama»

Emma subió a la cama y se acostó. Regina la arropó como lo hacía con Henry, siempre con la mirada de la  rubia fija en ella. La reina quiso alejarse cuando la salvadora la retuvo

«Regina…quédate conmigo, por favor»

La morena frunció el ceño, no se esperaba tal petición por parte de su peor enemiga. Suspiró y tomó la mano que Emma le tendía

«Muy bien, me quedo»

Regina esperó a que la rubia se durmiera. Por mucho que le daba vueltas, no comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la sheriff. Una vez segura de que Emma dormía profundamente, Regina desapareció en silencio…

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

«Ya estás en casa, cariño» dijo  Mary Margaret sonriente, feliz de reencontrar a su hija

«Super, mi nueva prisión» se quejó Emma

«Oh, no lo tomes así, necesitas descansar, el doctor…»

«Gracias, sé lo que el doctor ha dicho, ¡estaba allí, recuerdas!»

Snow bajó la cabeza, tenía pánico de discutir con Emma. La rubia suspiró y abrazó a su madre.

«Perdóname, no debería haberte hablado así»

«No pasa nada» dijo su madre sonriéndole «ve a sentarte, voy a prepararte un chocolate caliente con canela»

«¡Gracias! ¿Dónde está Henry?»

«En este momento, en la escuela, estando tú como estás, lo he dejado con Regina»

«Lo comprendo, no te preocupes, yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. ¿Cuándo vuelves al trabajo?»

«Mañana, lo siento, no he podido coger más días libres»

«No pasa nada, soy una chica grande»

Snow sonrió, aliviada por ver a su hija en su estado normal. Emma cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión, fue cambiando de canal hasta encontrar algo interesante. Se preguntó qué iba a hacer durante su convalecencia y de repente, sonrió. Acababa de tener una idea y su sonrisa se alargaba cada vez más pensando en su presa…

 

Los días siguientes fueron un verdadero soplo de aire fresco para Regina. Realmente estaba feliz de tener a Henry a su lado. La reina había evitado cuidadosamente cometer los errores del pasado, aquellos que habían empujado su  pequeño a huir al otro lado del país para buscar a su madre biológica.

Así que, después de las clases, ella preparaba actividades para Henry, una vez era el parque, otra, habían dado un paseo en caballo. Sin embargo, se sentía espiada, como si alguien la siguiera. Pero por más que miraba alrededor, nada.

Esa tarde, el pequeño había pedido ir a tomar un helado a Granny’s. Sobre las 17:00 estaban entrando en el restaurante.

«Buenas tardes, Ruby» dijo Henry dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador donde la camarera estaba secando un vaso.

«¡Hola, hace tiempo que no te veía! He sabido lo de Emma, ¿está mejor?»

«Sí, la abuela llamó a principios de semana, va mucho mejor, necesita descansar, así que yo, mientras tanto, me estoy quedando con mi madre»

«Oh, ok, si así es mejor, está bien. Buenas tardes Regina»

Regina hizo un ligero signo con la cabeza

«¿Qué os pongo?»

«Yo tomaré un helado de vainilla con mucho chocolate caliente, ¿y tú, mamá?»

«Solo un café, por favor» dijo ella dirigiéndose a la joven

«Ok, en seguida os lo traigo»

Se fueron a sentar cerca de la ventana.

«¿ Han ido bien las clases hoy? ¿Mary Margaret no estaba muy perturbada?»

«Sí, todo bien, y no, al contrario, ella estaba sonriente, dijo que Emma iba mucho mejor»

Regina sonrió, aliviada. No había hablado con nadie de la noche en la que Emma había aparecido en su casa, no quería inquietar más a su hijo. Y ahora la salvadora estaba bien, así que esa historia formaba parte del pasado. Ruby trajo los pedidos

«Para ti…» dijo ella poniendo delante de la cara del niño una enorme copa de helado.

«¡Gracias!»

Se metió en la boca una gran cucharada de helado

«¡Delicioso!»

«Veo que has perdido todos tus buenos modales» dijo Regina «Te pareces a Emma cuando comes»

Henry se contentó con sonreír, los dientes llenos de helado. Para su sorpresa, su madre estalló en risas, así que se permitió hacer aún más el payaso. Ese buen ambiente fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de la morena, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró quién la llamaba: Mary Margaret

«¿Diga?»

«Regina, soy…»

«Sí, lo sé Snow, ¿qué quiere?» preguntó con un tono seco, molesta por haber sido importunada por su antigua hijastra.

«Escuche, no se lo puedo explicar por teléfono, pero es necesario que venga inmediatamente»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«¡Regina…por favor!»  El tono de Mary Margaret era de súplica, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

«Muy bien, llego en un momento»

Cogió su chaqueta, sus llaves y ordenó a Henry que la siguiera. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, estaban delante de la casa de Snow.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Henry con voz inquieta

«No sé nada, tu abuela no ha querido decirme nada por teléfono»

Dio un pequeño golpe seco en la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran

«¡Regina, Henry! ¡Entrad!» dijo Snow

Ellos así lo hicieron y esperaron en el salón. Regina miró a la joven con mirada inquisitiva

«Seguidme, David está con ella»

La reina y su hijo se miraron, asombrados, mientras seguían a Mary Margaret hasta la habitación de Emma. Regina entró y sus ojos se le salieron de las órbitas. Nunca en su vida, había visto cosa parecida. Una buena veintena de fotos de ella estaban pegadas a la pared en frente de la cama de la rubia. Se la veía delante de su casa, delante de Granny e incluso en los establos. Esas fotos habían sido sacadas recientemente. Regina se giró hacia Emma. Esta tenía la cabeza baja

«¿Qué significa todo esto?»

La joven no respondió. La morena se sentía ultrajada, Emma había entrado en su intimidad descaradamente, había seguido sus mínimos pasos y gestos. Si había algo que Regina no soportaba, era ser acosada como a un animal. Se giró hacia David y dijo con voz fría.

«¡Quitadlas!»

El príncipe avanzó hacia la pared y comenzó a descolgar las fotos. Emma le saltó al cuello bajo la mirada estupefacta de Regina, Snow y Henry.

«¡No toques estas fotos!» gritó ella al borde de una crisis de nervios

David intentó soltarse, pero Emma lo mantenía con una fuerza insospechable. Henry estaba aterrorizado y Snow contuvo un grito. Regina era incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento, completamente en shock. Mary Margaret se giró hacia ella, con ojos suplicantes.

«Regina, haga algo, se lo ruego»

La morena desvió su mirada de la salvadora y la posó sobre la princesa. Henry se aferraba a su brazo, agarrándola cada vez más fuerte según la rabia de Emma crecía. Regina empujó suavemente a Henry hacia su abuela y con un movimiento de muñeca, envió a Emma a su cama, sujetándola con unos lazos invisibles. David intentaba más mal que bien recuperar su respiración, había perdido el control de la situación y no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su hija. La rubia luchaba en su cama, se habría dicho que estaba poseída.

«¡Soltadme…» gritó la salvadora «….Regina!»

No soportando más los gritos de la joven, la reina se acercó a la cama y puso su mano sobre su frente. Todo volvió a la calma en la habitación, Emma ya no gritaba, tenía los ojos cerrados

«¿Qué le ha hecho?» pregunto David perplejo

«La he dormido»

Henry se estrechó en los brazos de su madre y se puso a llorar

«¿Qué le pasa?»

Regina estrechó su agarre y le acarició el pelo

«No lo sé, cariño» dijo con aire desolado

Snow se acercó a la reina

«¿Podría quedarse aquí esta noche? Mañana la llevaremos al hospital y creo que Emma la necesita»

«¡De eso nada! ¡No soy una niñera!»

«Mamá, por favor» intervino Henry «eres la única que puede calmarla si tiene otro ataque, y además ella…me da miedo»

La morena suspiró, no tenía ninguna gana de pasar la noche con Emma Swan. Si lo hacía era únicamente por su hijo, y por nadie más.

«Muy bien, acepto»

«Gracias» dijo Mary Margaret, aliviada «le voy a dar un pijama»

«No, gracias, no hará falta»

Snow asintió

«Henry, tú dormirás conmigo, y tú, cariño, en el sofá, si no te molesta»

«No hay problema, haría lo que fuera por el bien de mi hija»

«Bien, os dejo, buenas noches»

Henry besó a sus dos madres y pronto Regina se encontró sola con Emma. Caminó por el cuarto y contempló la pared dedicada a ella. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, no solo había fotos, sino también artículos de periódico. Los arrancó de la pared y los tiró en la papelera. Acabó por echarse en el lugar vacío, tiesa como un palo, sin atreverse a hacer el menor movimiento para no despertar a la joven. En ese momento, Emma se acercó a la reina, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y pasando un brazo por encima de su vientre. Regina se tensó y emitió un gruñido. Estaba en una posición muy incómoda. La noche iba a  ser larga, muy larga…

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

A la mañana siguiente, Snow tocó a la puerta y entró en la habitación de Emma. Esta aún dormía profundamente, mientras que Regina tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, rojos y cansados.

«Buenos días, ¿ha dormido bien?»

La morena fusiló a Mary Margaret con la mirada.

«¡He pasado la peor noche de toda mi vida! Su hija me ha tomado por un oso de peluche. No me he atrevido a moverme por miedo a despertarla»

«Sin duda un café le hará bien»

«Con gusto» dijo ella intentado zafarse del agarre de la rubia

Siguió a Mary Margaret hasta la cocina. Henry ya se encontraba allí con David. Regina besó a su hijo en la frente antes de sentarse a su lado.

«¿Qué pensáis a hacer con vuestra hija?»

«Vamos a llevarla a ver al doctor Whale» dijo el príncipe

«¿Le hablareis de sus crisis? ¿Y de esa pared con todas mis fotos?»

«Sobre las fotos no sabemos, pero sobre las  crisis sí» intervino Snow

«¿Supongo que me quedaré con Henry?» dijo Regina intentando contener su alegría.

Mary Margaret asintió. Estaban desayunando cuando escucharon ruidos en la planta de arriba. Sin darse cuenta, contuvieron el aliento y un malestar se hizo presente en la estancia. Tenían miedo de la reacción de Emma. Esta bajó las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior

«Buenos días a todo el mundo. ¿Regina? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?»

La morena pestañeó sin saber qué responder

«Bueno, Henry quería verte y desayunar con nosotros» mintió su madre.

«Genial, además tengo mucha hambre»

Emma se sentó frente a la reina y Mary Margaret le puso algunas tortitas en su plato. La rubia les echó por encima sirope de arce y comenzó a devorar su desayuno bajo la mirada pasmada de Regina.

«¿Te acuerdas de anoche?» interrogó su padre

«No, no me acuerdo de anoche, debía estar agotada. Pero…»

Emma enrojeció pensando en las fotos de Regina que tenía pegadas a la pared.

«¿Habéis estado en mi habitación?» dijo exaltada

No tuvieron tiempo de responder, porque su hija ya había corrido hacia arriba. Volvió a bajar muy rápido, la mirada encolerizada.

«¿Quién me ha quitado mis fotos?»

«He sido yo» soltó Regina avanzando hacia ella intentando calmarla

«Pero, ¿por qué has hecho eso? No tenías derecho»

La rubia comenzó a agitarse, cayó al suelo y se tiró de los cabellos. Los Charming y Henry se quedaron estáticos ante la escena. Regina se arrodilló y tomó las manos de Emma entre las suyas.

«¡Duele!» gritó Emma

Con una sensación de _deja vu_ , Regina obligó a Emma a mirarla

«¿Qué le duele?»

«Cora…» suspiró antes de perder el conocimiento

Regina se quedó en shock, sin saber lo que debía hacer. David corrió hacia su hija.

«¿Qué le ha dicho?»

«No lo sé, no he entendido»

La morena se levantó, mientras que David tomó a Emma en sus brazos para llevarla al coche. Snow aún no se había movido del sitio, atónita ante la actitud de su hija.

«Hay que llevarla al hospital» dijo el príncipe

Mary Margaret asintió y salieron del apartamento. Regina subió en el coche con ellos, porque estaba decidida a saber lo que ocurría con respecto a su madre. ¿Qué había querido decir Emma? ¿Acaso Cora la había hechizado? ¿Estaba en Storybrooke? La voz de Snow la sacó de sus pensamientos.

«No entiendo lo que le ha ocurrido, me preocupa»

David apoyó una mano en la pierna de su mujer en un gesto tranquilizador

«Todo va a ir bien, amor»

Regina se aclaró la garganta y se movió para encontrar una posición más cómoda ya que la rubia estaba echada sobre ella.

«Tengo que comentaros una cosa»

Mary Margaret se giró hacia ella así como Henry, mientras que David la miró a través del retrovisor.

«La noche en la que Emma entró en el hospital, vino a mi casa y tuvo más o menos la misma crisis que ha tenido ahora. Logré calmarla y volví  a llevar a su habitación. No os lo dije porque pensé que era pasajero»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¡tenía que habérnoslo dicho!» se enfadó Mary Margaret.

«Cálmate, cariño, tenemos que hablar con el doctor» dijo David.

Apagó el motor y salió del coche. Abrió la puerta de atrás y ayudó a Emma a salir, mientras que Snow había ido a buscar a una enfermera. Esta corrió hacia la rubia y la sentó en una silla de ruedas. Una vez en recepción, pidieron hablar con Whale mientras que la enfermera se ocupaba de Emma. Henry y Regina esperaron pacientemente en el hall.

«Su hija está en la habitación 203, pueden ir a verla mientras esperan a que llegue el doctor» dijo la enfermera

«Gracias»

David, Snow, Henry y Regina entraron en la habitación. Emma estaba aún inconsciente. Mary Margaret se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de su hija en la suya. La morena, por su lado, se encontraba  a los pies de la cama, sujetando a su hijo por la mano, y David esperaba en la puerta la llegada de Whale.

«Mamá» susurró Henry «tengo que ir al baño»

«De acuerdo, pide a tu abuelo que te acompañe, no quiero que andes solo por los pasillos»

El muchacho asintió y tiró de la manga  de  David para se pusiera a su altura

«Necesito ir al baño»

«Oh, ok, voy contigo»

Salieron de la habitación. Un silencio pesado se instaló, Snow miraba a su hija con aire preocupado. Regina encontró un repentino interés por sus uñas, al no saber dónde mirar ni qué decir. Finalmente, el doctor Whale apareció. Mary Margaret soltó la mano de su hija y salió al pasillo para hablar con él dejando a Regina sola con Emma. La morena escrutaba a la joven. Entonces, vio que esta tenía los ojos abiertos y se acercó despacio a ella. Emma clavó su mirada en la de la reina y murmuró algo inaudible al ser su voz tan débil. Regina se inclinó para comprender mejor y lo que escuchó hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda

«Sé todo de tu pasado…»

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

De forma mecánica Regina recorrió la distancia entre el hospital y su casa, aún bajo el shock de lo que ella y Henry acababan de vivir. En efecto, Emma había tenido una nueva crisis después de la revelación que le había hecho a Regina. Esta estaba además disgustada por no haber preguntado más. Whale y los Charming se habían precipitado hacia la habitación de Emma para calmarla y mantenerla en la cama para que no se hiciera daño ya que su crisis era muy violenta. Henry, hundido en lágrimas, subió corriendo a su habitación, Regina lo siguió.

«Cálmate» le dijo sentándose al lado de su hijo

«Pero, ¿por qué han hecho eso?» lloriqueaba él

«Era la única solución, se estaba volviendo muy peligros para ella y para los de su alrededor»

Acarició tiernamente los cabellos de Henry.

«Está completamente sola ahí abajo y triste sin mí»

«Es por su bien, cariño. Mary Margaret y David van a ir a verla todos los días»

«Los odio, ¡es su culpa si Emma está encerrada!

Regina contuvo la sonrisa de satisfacción que le quemaba los labios. Se sintió feliz al escuchar decir a su hijo eso sobre sus abuelos.

«¡Tienes que ir a verla, debes salvarla!» dijo el muchacho

La reina frunció el ceño, sin saber qué responder. No quería ver a la rubia, pero al mismo tiempo, quería saber más sobre sus revelaciones. Miró a su hijo unos segundos y acepto finalmente. Henry le saltó al cuello, feliz y lleno de esperanzas. Al caer la noche, después de la cena, Regina le leyó un cuento para ayudarlo a dormir y sobre todo para que no pensara en Emma.

 

Por la mañana, Regina acompañó a Henry al colegio. Descendieron los dos del coche, y la morena besó a su hijo.

«¿Vas a ir a verla?»

«Por supuesto, te dije que iría y lo haré» dijo con voz dulce, «ahora a divertirte con tus amigos»

Él sonrió antes de alejarse hacia el patio. Regina se dirigió al aula de Mary Margaret para asegurarse de que esta no iba a ir a visitar a Emma durante el día. Quería tener campo libre para llevar a cabo su pequeña investigación. Snow estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la  mirada en unos papeles. La reina tocó a la puerta para avisar de su presencia. La joven maestra levantó la cabeza.

«Buenos días Regina»

«Buenos días Mary Margaret, venía a ver si tenías noticias de su hija, ¿cómo está?»

«No muy bien, ayer por  la noche los doctores tuvieron que pincharla para dormirla, estaba aún en pleno delirio, repitiendo sin cesar su nombre»

La morena de repente sintió nauseas, ¿qué le habría ocurrido a Emma para que estuviera tan obsesionada con su persona?

«Ya veo. ¿Piensa ir a verla hoy?»

«Sí, después de las clases, ¿por qué?»

«Solo por saber, Henry se inquieta mucho por ella, así que si puede tenernos al corriente del estado de salud de  Emma, se lo agradeceré»

«Sí, por supuesto, ella es la madre de Henry a fin de cuentas»

Regina asintió

«Gracias, la dejo, la clase no tardará en comenzar»

La joven salió sin girarse y se dirigió al coche. Decidió dirigirse directamente al hospital. Una vez ante el inmenso edificio, entró en el hall y se dirigió hacia una puerta disimulada cerca de recepción. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al subsuelo, las mismas que ya había recorrido cuando visitaba a Belle, encerrada con los locos. Nunca hubiera pensado que un día vendría a visitar a Emma. Una enfermera bajita, bastante gordita, estaba detrás de la recepción del servicio psiquiátrico. Elevó los ojos cuando vio la silueta de la reina delante de ella, tragó saliva con dificultad y se aclaró la garganta

«Buenos días Majestad, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?»

«Buenos días, he venido a visitar a Emma Swan»

La enfermera parecía turbada  y asustada a la vez, haciendo pestañear a Regina

«¿Algún problema?»

«No está autorizada a verla, solo la familia tiene derecho a entrar»

Regina suspiró, molesta por la situación y por el hecho de que le impidieran ver a quien quisiera, cuando quisiera. Si hubiera podido, habría arrancado el corazón de esa mujer ingrata y el problema estaría resuelto. Pero no hizo nada y se contentó con sonreír. Una sonrisa fría que hizo temblar a la mujer que tenía delante. Sin una palabra, dio media vuelta y subió al hall. Tenía que encontrar un medio de ver a la sheriff y qué mejor que un hechizo de metamorfosis para transformarse en aquella en la que todo el mundo confiaba: Snow White. La reina se dirigió al baño y con un movimiento de mano se transformó en la inocente y pura Mary Margaret. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió de satisfacción antes de salir y de volver otra vez al subsuelo. La enferma aceptó sin rechistar que Snow entrara a ver  a su amada hija. Le indicó el número de la celda y la joven se dirigió hacia allí sin decir nada. Tocó a la puerta una vez y entró sin esperar respuesta. Emma estaba allí, echada en una cama cubierta con una delgada manta. Tenía las rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho y la cabeza entre sus brazos. La celda era pequeña, desprovista de todo calor y de todo objeto personal. Había un pequeño lavabo al fondo de la pieza, una pequeña mesa con una silla y un WC cerca de la puerta.

Regina se aclaró la voz y la rubia levantó lentamente la cabeza. Cuando cruzó la mirada de la morena, sus ojos se llenaron de cólera.

«¿Qué haces aquí? No tengo ganas de verte, ¡es tu culpa que esté aquí!»

La reina sonrió al darse cuenta de que Emma estaba realmente enfadada con su madre. Decidió no jugar más con los nervios de la rubia y cambió de apariencia. Emma dejó de hablar y se levantó de la cama, su mirada cargada de esperanza

«¡Regina, eres tú! ¡Has venido a salvarme!»

Emma avanzó hacia la morena para abrazarla, pero fue rechazada por esta

«No he venido a salvarla, tengo preguntas que hacerle»

La rubia se sintió decepcionada y volvió a sentar en la cama. Con paso vacilante, Regina se dirigió a la silla y se sentó

«¿Qué le está pasando?»

«No lo sé, solo sé que no dejo de pensar en ti»

Regina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sus mejillas no se sonrojasen, mantuvo un rostro impasible, concentrándose en su objetivo

«Ayer, en el hospital, me dijo algo que me sorprendió»

«¿Ah, sí, qué?»

«Que conocía todo de mi pasado»

Emma tragó saliva, no quería confesarle a Regina que había utilizado un hechizo para hurgar en su pasado. La morena no se lo perdonaría nunca y eso, Emma no lo podría soportar.

«No me acuerdo»

Regina suspiró, realmente quería saber

«¿Se ha encontrado con mi madre, Emma?»

«¿Por qué tiraste mis fotos?»

La reina frunció el ceño intrigada

«No ha respondido a mi pregunta»

«Puedes tutearme» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«Muy bien, ¿has encontrado a Cora?»

Emma clavó su mirada en la de la morena

«¿Por qué tiraste mis fotos?»

Regina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Emma se estaba volviendo loca. Podía ver la locura en sus ojos, la misma mirada que la noche anterior en casa de Snow. Al ver que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, se levantó

«Me voy Miss Swan»

La rubia se levantó de un saltó y retuvo a Regina por la muñeca

«¡No! ¡Quédate, no me abandones!» gritó al borde de la histeria

Regina se soltó y se transformó en Mary Margaret justo antes de que dos enfermeras entraran en la celda para calmar a la sheriff. Una para sujetarla y la otra para administrarle un sedante. Regina salió de la celda sin darse la vuelta, impresionada por lo que acababa de vivir…

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Por la noche, Regina y Henry estaban en la mesa de la cocina cenando.

«¿Has ido a ver a Emma?» preguntó el muchacho

«Sí, fui» respondió la morena

Henry esperó unos segundos y al ver que su madre no iba a añadir más, preguntó

«¿Y? ¿Cómo está?»

«No está muy bien. No he podido saber lo que tiene, estaba todavía…ida»

«¡Oh!»

Bajó la cabeza hacia su plato, desilusionado y triste, pensaba que su madre habría podido encontrar una solución para curar a Emma. Regina, por su parte, sentía pena de ver a su hijo en ese estado. Apoyó su mano en la suya para que la mirara

«Mañana, volveré a verla, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a resolver esta historia, te lo prometo»

«Gracias mamá, eres la mejor» dijo el bajando de la silla para abrazarla.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Regina retiró los platos mientras que Henry subía a tomar una ducha. Después vieron un dvd y se fueron a acostar. Regina se acostó pensando en el día que acababa de pasar. La actitud de Emma era realmente extraña. La joven le había confesado que pensaba en ella sin cesar y Regina se había sentido turbada y se preguntaba por qué. Suspiró y cerró los ojos esperando que Emma le diera respuestas en su próxima visita.

 

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber llevado a su hijo al colegio, Regina se dirigió al hospital. Como el día anterior, se transformó en Snow para tener libre acceso a la celda de la sheriff. Esta vez entró sin tocar y lo que vio la hizo temblar. Emma estaba echada en la cama, totalmente drogada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos. Regina se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó cerca de la rubia

«¡Oh, Dios mío! Pero, ¿qué le han hecho?»

«Mary…»

La reina miró a la joven, evidentemente, había olvidado deshacer el hechizo de transformación, lo que hizo inmediatamente. La mirada de Emma se iluminó y la morena sintió su corazón encogerse

«Regina, estás aquí…»

«Sí, ¿qué ha ocurrido?»

La voz de Emma no era sino un murmullo y la morena tenía que acercar la oreja para escuchar lo que le decía

«Me han hinchado a medicamentos…»

Ella cerró lentamente los ojos, su cabeza le dolía, los recuerdos de Regina la asaltaban desde todas partes. Las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas. Regina las enjuagó con la punta de los dedos

«Emma, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está en este estado?»

Y sin reflexionar, las palabras salieron de su boca

«Precio a pagar…»

Regina se tensó. ¿De qué hablaba?»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Magia…»

«¿Qué pasa con la magia?»

Pero Emma no le respondió, había caído en un sueño profundo. La reina la dejó y decidió hacerle una visita a Rumpelstiltskin…

 

Veinte minutos más tarde, paró el Mercedes delante de la tienda de Gold. Entró deprisa y vio que el hombre estaba en plena conversación con Belle. Al ver a la reina, Rumple se separó de su mujer y le pidió que lo esperase en la trastienda.

«Majestad, ¡qué placer verte por aquí!» dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita

Regina no se dio por aludida

«¿Qué le ha pasado a Emma?»

La sonrisa de la bestia se alargó

«No lo sé»

«No te has el inocente conmigo. Me ha hablado de magia y de un precio a pagar y ¡solo tú hablas de precio a pagar!»

Rumple se echó a reír

«¿Conoces el secreto profesional, querida?

«Así que, ¿admites que Emma vino a verte?»

«Quizás sí, quizás no»

La morena estaba molesta por el comportamiento de su enemigo. Sabía algo, estaba segura.

«¡Habla o arrancó el corazón de tu bien amada!» dijo la reina con voz fría

«No te atreverías a hacerlo» respondió él tono amenazador

Y antes de que Gold reaccionase, Regina se encontró en la misma habitación que Belle. Hundió su mano en su pecho y sacó el corazón puro y rosado de la chica.

«Incluso puedo decirle que te mate con sus propias  manos»

Rumple observó la escena horrorizado. Belle sufría llevándose las manos al pecho, lo miraba con mirada suplicante.

«¡Para! Devuélvelo a su sitio, te lo contaré todo» cedió él

«Bien, me gusta más eso»

Regina colocó de nuevo el corazón en el pecho de Belle que echó un gran suspiro, buscando retomar aire. Se dejó caer en el sofá y Gold corrió hacia ella para sostenerla

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó con voz dulce

La joven asintió abrazándose a su amante.

«No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo» dijo Regina con mirada de hielo

La bestia suspiró y se enderezó con dificultad sobre su bastón

«Emma vino a verme hace unos días porque quería utilizar la magia para conocer tu pasado»

Regina se quedó sin voz, ahora comprendía mejor lo que la sheriff había querido decirle en el hospital. La cólera se apoderó de ella, ¿cómo Emma había tomado esa decisión sin haber hablado con ella? Es verdad que la había mandado  a paseo cuando le había hecho sus preguntas sobre su pasado, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Emma utilizaría un hechizo para logar sus fines. Entonces, el precio a pagar era la locura, la rubia estaba encerrada porque se lo había buscado. Finalmente el destino hacía bien las cosas. Emma se había metido en la trampa ella sola, lo que dejaba el campo libre a Regina para tener a Henry. Henry. Se quedará devastado cuando sepa la noticia y sin duda nunca perdonará a Regina no haber hecho nada para salvar a su madre biológica. La reina suspiró, a pesar del odio y de la cólera que sentía hacia la sheriff, debía salvarla

«¿Cuál es el remedio?»

«No hay ningún remedio, querida, es un hechizo prohibido, se lo advertí a Miss Swan, le advertí de los riesgos, pero aparentemente, no me escuchó»

«Entonces, eso quiere decir…»

«Que tú serás su obsesión toda la vida…»

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Emma abrió los ojos con dificultad. Los tranquilizantes la habían derrumbado, intentó poner sus recuerdos en orden. La rubia se incorporó en su cama y pensó en Regina. Recorrió con la mirada la celda y vio que estaba vacía. De repente tuvo la sensación de haber sido abandonada, y sintió un escalofrío. Sus padres la habían encerrado pensando que estaba loca, ¿tendrían razón? Era verdad que le costaba ordenar su cabeza, a menudo tenía pensamientos totalmente incoherentes ligados al pasado de Regina. Comenzó, de forma mecánica, a grabar el nombre de la reina en la pared con la ayuda de sus uñas. Al cabo de un momento, por haber forzado mucho, comenzó a sangrar. Snow entró en ese momento. La rubia giró la cabeza hacia ella, la mirada llena de esperanza

«¡Regina!»

Mary Margaret abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

«No, Emma, soy yo, tu madre. ¡Dios mío! Pero, ¿qué te has hecho en las manos?»

Se acercó a su hija y le tomó las manos. Esta se soltó con brusquedad.

«¡No me toques!» gritó

Snow hizo un movimiento de retroceso frente a la agresividad de su hija. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, la princesa llamó a una enfermera para que fuera a calmar a Emma. La puerta se abrió y una mujer bajita entró con una jeringuilla en la mano

«¡No! ¡Eso no!» gritó Emma intentando escapar de la inyección

Un enfermero, más alto y más fuerte, entró para sujetar a la rubia. Esta estaba enroscada en una esquina de la celda, detrás de la cama. Lloraba a lágrima viva ante la mirada impotente de su madre. Al ver que Emma se resistía, el enfermero la agarró por el brazo y se lo torció en la espalda para inmovilizarla. La joven gritó de dolor, tenía la sensación de que el hombre le iba a romper el brazo.

«No le haga daño» ordenó Snow

«Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo» le respondió el hombre fusilándola con la mirada.

Él miró a la enfermera y esta hizo salir a Mary Margaret. Emma entonces sintió la aguja entrar en su carne y una vez más, se hundió en los abismos del pasado de Regina.

 

Regina se dirigió a casa de David y Mary Margaret para recoger a Henry. Después de las clases, él había decidido visitar a sus abuelos porque no los había visto desde aquella vez en el hospital, sobre todo a David. Aunque les culpaba por lo que le habían hecho a Emma, necesitaba verlos para hacerles cambiar de idea. La reina tocó a la puerta y le príncipe fue a abrir.

«Buenas tardes Regina»

«Buenas tardes David» respondió educadamente ella

La hizo pasar y le ofreció algo de beber. La morena aceptó un vaso de agua. La conversación con Gold la había desconcertado y un malestar pesaba en ella desde entonces.

«¿Dónde está Henry?»

«En la habitación de Emma, está haciendo los deberes»

«Bien. ¿Y Mary Margaret?»

«Está en el hospital, no debe tardar»

Regina asintió y se llevó el vaso de aguan a la boca. El frío líquido le sentó de maravilla. David llamó a Henry para avisarle de que su madre había llegado. En ese momento, Snow entró por la puerta, totalmente conmocionada. Al ver a la reina en la cocina, cambió completamente de actitud y le ofreció una sonrisa

«Buenas tardes Regina»

«Buenas tardes, ¿cómo está Emma?» dijo con tono neutro

«Oh, está mejor, está viendo a un psicólogo y la está ayudando mucho»

La reina frunce el ceño. Snow evitaba cuidadosamente mirarla a los ojos, prueba, según Regina, de que le estaba ocultando algo.

«Me alegro» respondió Regina con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios.

Henry entró en la estancia, la mochila a sus espaldas

«Mamá, estoy listo y he acabado todos mis deberes»

«Muy bien cariño, ahora di adiós a tus abuelos, se hace tarde, vamos a casa»

Besó a David y a Mary Margaret y salió detrás de su madre. Una vez en el coche, se giró hacia ella, con un brillo en su mirada, señal de que quería preguntar algo

«Sí, Henry, he ido a verla»

El joven sonrió

«Entonces, ¿está mejor?»

«En realidad no. Y ya sé lo que tiene»

«Ah» dijo intrigado «¿y qué es?»

«He ido a ver a Gold y me ha dicho que Emma ha utilizado un hechizo para conocer mi pasado»

Henry frunció el ceño, entonces, era para eso que Emma  había necesitado ir a casa de Regina, el truco del libro olvidado y todo eso.

«Desgraciadamente, como sabes, la magia siempre conlleva un precio que hay que pagar»

El muchacho de repente tuvo miedo, contuvo la respiración y preguntó

«¿Y cuál es el precio que hay que pagar por ese hechizo?»

Regina paró el coche frente a su casa, apagó el motor y se giró hacia su hijo, la mirada seria

«La locura…»

«¿Qué quiere decir eso?»

«Emma está obsesionado por…mí»

«Ah…»

Henry no sabía qué decir ni qué sentir. Entonces preguntó lo que le quemaba en los labios

«¿Hay algún remedio?»

Regina clavó su mirada en la suya

«No, cariño, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para salvarla, lo siento…»

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Después de haber arropado y consolado a Henry, Regina decidió ir a visitar a Emma. Por discreción y facilidad se teletransportó. Estaba muy oscuro en la pequeña habitación, la reina podía a penas distinguir a la rubia acurrucada en su cama. Se acercó, pero Emma tenía una expresión aterrorizada

«Soy yo» susurró Regina

Emma se quedó fija un instante, y una vez que estuvo segura de que quien le hablaba era Regina, corrió a sus brazos. La morena se sorprendió, pero no la rechazó.

«Emma, me está asfixiando»

La rubia, sin embargo, no aflojó el agarre. La reina entonces tomó a Emma por los brazos y la alejó dulcemente. La salvadora emitió un gemido de dolor

«¿Le he hecho daño?»

Emma no respondió y solo miró su piel enrojecida por la violencia del enfermero. Con un movimiento de muñeca, Regina hizo aparecer una lámpara y la acercó a la joven

«¿Quién le ha hecho esto?»

«Es por culpa de ella…»

«¿Por culpa de quién?»

«Mary Margaret, ella pidió al enfermero que viniera para calmarme…»

«¿Al enfermero?»

«Pero yo no me dejé hacer…»

La sangre de Regina se revolvió, Snow le había mentido y además había dejado que un hombre le hiciera daño a su hija, a la madre biológica de Henry. Cerró los ojos para calmarse y cuando los abrió, vio que Emma la miraba con expresión preocupada. Ella le sonrió

«No se preocupe, ¡me ocuparé de que él no le vuelva hacer daño nunca más!»

La sheriff pareció aliviada y se acostó en su cama. La reina dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa y se sentó cerca de Emma

«Me quedaré con usted hasta que se duerma» dijo con voz dulce

«Gracias»

La joven cerró los ojos, sintiéndose segura por la presencia de la que ocupaba sus pensamientos, día y noche.

Una vez que Emma se hubo dormido, Regina se levantó y salió de la celda, asegurándose que cerraba tras ella. Después, se dirigió al mostrador de las enfermeras y abrió los cajones buscando información sobre el tirano que le había hecho daño  a la sheriff. No tuvo que buscar mucho. En efecto, solo había un enfermero que trabajaba en el sector psiquiátrico del hospital. Anotó su nombre y su dirección en un pedazo de papel y volvió a dejar los documentos en su lugar. Satisfecha, regreso a su casa tan rápido como hubo salido.

Tomó una buena ducha, lavándose rápidamente, cansada por las emociones del día. En la cama, no pudo evitar pensar en Emma. Regina no soportaba saber que un bruto se había aprovechado de la debilidad de la rubia para  someterla. De repente se sintió asustada por sus pensamientos y sobre todo por sus sentimientos. ¿No detestaba ella a Emma y no se alegraba de su suerte? Pero sentía completamente  todo lo contrario, quería ayudar a Emma por Henry, pero también por…¿ella? La reina se dio la vuelta en su cama y reflexionó un plan para que el enfermero no pudiera tocar nunca más ni un solo pelo de la salvadora. Al cabo de varios minutos, sonrió, estaba ansiosa de que ya fuera el día siguiente para ejecutar su plan…

 

Regina se despertó muy temprano y se vistió a toda prisa. Salió de su habitación y fue a verificar que Henry aún dormía. Todavía dormía profundamente. De todas maneras lo que iba a hacer solo le llevaría unos pocos minutos. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se teletransportó a la casa del enfermero. Apareció en lo bajo de las escaleras. Estaba oscuro porque el sol todavía no había aparecido en el cielo. Felizmente para ella, el despertador sonó en una habitación no lejos de donde estaba. La reina se deslizó detrás de una cómoda y esperó a que su presa se levantara. Algunos minutos más tarde, él estaba allí, preparándose para bajar las escaleras. A penas había dado tres pasos que con un giro de muñeca, Regina lo hizo rodar por los escalones, rompiéndole los huesos uno por uno.

El hombre gritó de dolor, arrancándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a la morena. Una voz de mujer se escuchó en el dormitorio.

«¿Cariño?»

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

La joven entró en su casa en el momento en que Henry se estaba levantando.

«¿Mamá?»

«Estoy en la cocina»

El muchacho bajó, su mirada aun desvelando la fatiga. Besó a su madre y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

«Cariño, ¿qué quieres desayunar?»

«No lo sé, no tengo mucha hambre» dijo con voz triste

Regina se acercó a su hijo y le cogió la mano

«Sé que esto no es fácil para ti»

Él asintió al borde las lágrimas

«No la vas a dejar caer, ¿verdad? ¡Eres una reina, tienes poderes, puedes salvarla, estoy seguro!»

La reina suspiró, ¿qué podía responderle a eso? Según Gold, no había ningún remedio para salvar a Emma.

«No, no la dejaré caer, te lo prometo»

Henry sonrió, aliviado

«Bien, ahora, debes comer, ¿quieres tortitas?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, quiero»

La reina sacó todos los ingredientes necesarios para la preparación del desayuno.

 

Emma fue despertada por dos enfermeras que entraron en su habitación para llevarle lo necesario para que se aseara.

«No, ¿no hablas en serio?» dijo la más pequeña de las enfermeras

«Sí, te lo juro, ha pasado esta mañana, muy temprano»

La rubia se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos, intentando comprender la conversación

«¿Está en el hospital?»

«Sí, está en urgencias, tiene la columna vertebral quebrada, doce costillas rotas y una fractura en cada miembro. Los médicos no saben cómo puede ser posible»

«No me digas que…»

«Sí, se ha quedado paralítico, nunca más podrá caminar»

La enfermera tendió una esponja y una toalla a Emma. La otra mujer puso los productos sobre el lavabo.

«¿De quién hablan?» preguntó la sheriff, intrigada

«Del enfermero que trabaja aquí»

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta. Cuando las enfermeras se marcharon, abrió el grifo y pasó la esponja bajo el agua mientras la enjabonaba. Pensó en la noche anterior. Regina había pasado a verla y le había prometido que se encargaría de que el hombre no volviera nunca a hacerle daño. ¿Estaría ella detrás de eso? Se quitó su vieja camisa y comenzó a frotarse lentamente el cuerpo. En ese momento un humo violeta invadió la estancia y Regina apareció. La rubia giró la cabeza hacia ella y vio la mirada desorbitada de la reina

«Oh, perdón, yo…yo volveré más tarde»

Emma quiso decirle que se quedara, pero no tuvo tiempo, Regina ya se había ido. Espera volver a verla cuanto antes, porque quería saber más sobre lo que le había sucedido al enfermero…

 

Regina apareció en su mausoleo, totalmente perturbada y contrariada por haber visto a Emma medio desnuda. Recorrió el lugar de arriba abajo. Cerro los ojos un instante para calmarse y la imagen del hermoso pecho de la sheriff apareció. La reina no pudo evitar pensar en las curvas perfectas de la rubia. Esperó una hora larga ante de decidirse a teletransportarse otra vez para ver a Emma. Una vez en la celda, constató con alivio que la joven estaba sentada en su cama, vestida. Emma levantó la cabeza, y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

«¡Regina! ¡Creía que no ibas a volver!»

«Heu…perdón por lo de antes. ¿Cómo está hoy?» preguntó la morena para cambiar de tema

«Mejor ahora que estás tú aquí»

Regina sintió que se enrojecía y se sentó frente a la cama de la rubia

«Tengo una pregunta» dijo la sheriff

La reina frunció el ceño, intrigada

«¿Cuál?»

«He escuchado esta mañana que el enfermero que trabaja aquí ha tenido un desgraciado accidente»

«Ah, es lamentable»

Emma sonrió

«Fuiste tú, ¿no? ¿Lo has hecho por mí?»

Regina no supo qué contestar, no se esperaba que la joven fuera tan directa.

«Pensé que merecía esa pequeña caída por las escaleras por haber abusado de la debilidad de una mujer. Me toca preguntarle una cosa»

La sheriff se acercó despacio a la reina

«Te escucho» dijo casi en un suspiro

«¿Qué ha visto de mi pasado?»

«No…esa pregunta no…»

Emma agarró su cabeza entre sus manos. Regina se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Tomó sus manos en las suyas y la obligó a mirarla.

«Emma, permanezca conmigo»

«¡Me duele!»

«Cálmate, yo estoy aquí. Ya no pienses»

La joven se hundió en los brazos de Regina. La morena le acarició dulcemente los cabellos para tranquilizarla. Necesita encontrar un modo para descubrir lo que Emma había visto de su pasado sin que cayese en los limbos de la locura.

«¡Voy a hacer todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí!»

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Después de haber calmado a Emma, Regina la separó dulcemente para poder mirarla

«¿Mejor?»

«Sí, gracias»

La morena le sonrió tiernamente. La sheriff la miraba, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, la expresión totalmente perdida. Estaba tan hermosa en la penumbra de la celda que Regina no pudo evitar colocarle delicadamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Emma, por su parte, acarició la mejilla de la reina, vacilante. Regina se dejó acariciar y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, fue para clavar una mirada ardiente de deseo en la de la rubia. Y sin pensar en las consecuencias, Regina se adelantó hacia Emma y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. En un primer momento, fue dulce, tímido, pero en seguida, el calor subió por el cuerpo de las dos mujeres y Regina pidió el acceso a la boca de Emma. Esta abrió sus labios y la reina comenzó su exploración. Sus lenguas se acariciaban, se deleitaban con el sabor de la otra. Regina emitió un gemido y deslizó su mano hacia el pecho generoso de Emma. Ese pecho que invadía sus pensamientos desde que esa mañana había visto a sheriff lavarse. Iba a continuar su exploración cuando sintió un pesó que la oprimía y alguien la movía. Se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos.

«¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?»

Regina se tomó un tiempo antes de comprender que acababa de soñar con Emma Swan. Parecía tan real. Puso su mirada en su hijo

«¿Mamá? Me preocupas, estás toda sudada, ¿tienes fiebre?»

Evidentemente que estaba sudada, acababa de tener un sueño extrañamente perturbador y excitante. Pero, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? La rubia era su peor enemiga en este pueblo, la que la había robado a su hijo y ahora ella tenía esa clase de sueños. ¡Era absurdo!

«Estoy bien, cariño, solo una pesadilla. ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«También he tenido una pesadilla. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?»

Regina le sonrió, abrió las sábanas para que su hijo pudiera acurrucarse contra ella. Henry se pegó a su madre y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos regulares de su corazón

«Me gustaría ir a ver a Emma, ¿crees que sería posible? La echo tanto de menos»

«No sé si podrás ir. Pregúntale a Snow. Sabes que yo no estoy autorizada a verla, pero como te he prometido, no la dejaré caer»

«¿Cómo haces para entrar en la celda sin ser vista?»

«Oh, ya sabes, estoy llena de recursos. Venga, a dormir, pronto amanecerá»

«Buenas noches mamá»

«Buenas noches Henry»

Ella le acarició la cabeza para ayudarlo a dormir. Se quedó mirando hacia el techo por un rato, pensando en ese sueño de los más perturbador. Tenía miedo de ver a Emma. Pero era necesario también que encontrara el medio para que le contase lo que había visto sin adentrarse en la locura. Con la cabeza llena de preguntas acabó por caer en un profundo sueño.

Por la mañana, después de haber dejado a su hijo en el colegio, volvió a su casa para encontrar un hechizo que hiciera que Emma permaneciera lúcida durante más de diez minutos. Entró en su despacho, abrió el armario en el que había guardado los libros de hechizos que Rumplestilskin le había dado. Recorrió concienzudamente todas las páginas. Era necesario que encontrara un hechizo que no tuviera ningún efecto secundario para no agravar el estado mental de la rubia. Al cabo de una hora de búsqueda, finalmente lo encontró. Satisfecha, metió el libro en su bolso y con un movimiento de muñeca se transportó hasta la celda de la sheriff.

Emma estaba leyendo en el momento en que Regina apareció en la habitación. Ella levantó la cabeza, la sonrisa en los labios

«No pensé que vinieras tan temprano»

«He encontrado una solución temporal para que no te duela la cabeza cuando hablemos de mi pasado»

«Ah»

La reina se aceró a la joven y se sentó en la cama. Abrió el libro por la página correcta y pidió a Emma que cerrara los ojos. La rubia así lo hizo, algo estresada. Tenía miedo de los efectos no deseados que el hechizo tendría sobre ella.

«No te preocupes, no hay peligro» dijo la morena como si acabara de leerle la mente.

«Confío en ti» dijo ella hundiendo su mirada en la de Regina

«Entonces cierra los ojos»

Emma obedeció. Regina puso el libro a la altura de su rostro y soplo suavemente. Una ligera nube violeta se alzó y se estrelló en la rubia

«¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Heu…Diría que normal» dijo Emma dudosa

«Bien, entonces dime lo que has visto de mi pasado»

«Vi, primeramente, tu infancia. Tu padre que te amaba con todo su corazón, te concedía el menor de tus deseos para que fueras feliz»

Regina sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Su padre era el hombre de su vida, lo amaba mucho y sin embargo tuvo que matarlo para cumplir su venganza.

«Continúa» dijo la reina con una dulce voz

«Y después he visto a tu madre, Cora. Era tiránica contigo, debías hacer todo lo que ella quería, no tenías derechos a tus hobbies y nunca tuvo un gesto tierno contigo y eso te dolía profundamente»

El corazón de la morena se estrechó, le hubiera gustado tanto que su madre la amara por lo que ella era, y no que  la moldeara a su imagen.

«Después, vi cómo le salvaste la vida a mi madre, el caballo casi la mata y tú la salvaste. A continuación, vi a Daniel. Sentí tu dolor cuando Cora aplastó su corazón entre sus manos»

La evocación de Daniel hizo que aparecieran lágrimas en los ojos de la morena. Emma le acarició dulcemente la mejilla

«Regina, has sufrido tanto, me gustaría poder calmar tu dolor»

El efecto del hechizo comenzaba a difuminarse y la rubia se acercó a Regina. Esta estaba totalmente conmocionada por los recuerdos de su amor perdido para siempre. Sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, la sheriff tomó el rostro de la reina entre sus manos y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Regina cerró los ojos ante esa sensación. Al percibir un consentimiento, Emma bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de la morena. A Regina se le cortó la respiración, los besos de Emma la quemaban y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Entonces, con un movimiento brusco, empujó a la sheriff y desapareció antes de que Emma ni siquiera pudiese reaccionar…

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

«¿Mamá? Hey, ¿me escuchas?»

Henry sacudió ligeramente a su madre para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

«Perdón, cariño, ¿decías?» preguntó Regina confusa

«¡Esta tarde voy a ver a Emma con la abuela!»

He ahí por qué ya no escuchaba  a su hijo. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde que él había pronunciado el nombre de la sheriff. Pensó en lo que casi había ocurrido la víspera y eso la perturbaba mucho. Le costaba poner un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar sus pensamientos para concentrarse en Henry

«Bien, debes estar contento»

«Sí, tengo ganas de verla. Vamos a ir después de clase, así que si quieres verla, vete antes de las cuatro»

«Creo que hoy no iré»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó el muchacho intrigado «¿Ha pasado algo?»

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dice eso?»

«No sé, te encuentro rara esta mañana»

«No he dormido muy bien, es todo» mintió la morena

Se levantó y quitó los platos.

«Venga, ve a prepararte, si no, vas a llegar tarde a clase»

Henry obedeció y subió a su cuarto. Regina se dirigió a su salón y se sirvió una copa de whisky. Era muy temprano, pero lo necesitaba. La imagen de la sheriff la perseguía. Una vez más, intentó encontrar una explicación a ese repentino abandono que había tenido con Emma. Quizás fue porque había pensado en Daniel.

«Eso es, ¡debe ser eso!» dijo en voz alta para asegurárselo a sí misma.

Demasiados recuerdos revividos, pero también el dolor de haber perdido a su verdadero amor. Henry bajó algunos minutos más tarde y fue a besar a su madre antes de ir a coger el autobús. El día iba a ser muy largo para Regina, que en realidad, no sabía qué hacer para estar ocupada…

 

Henry corrió por los pasillos de la escuela para encontrase con su abuela que lo esperaba fuera.

«Henry, no corras, te vas a caer» le previno Snow poniendo los ojos en blanco

«¡Tengo tantas ganas de verla!»

Mary Margaret sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz. Tuvo que caminar rápido para alcanzarle, ya que él ya estaba en el coche. Arrancó y se dirigió al hospital. Durante el trayecto, Henry estuvo en silencio, sin duda algo inquieto, preguntándose en qué estado estaría su madre biológica.

«Todo irá bien, Henry» le dijo Snow con un tono de voz tranquilo

«Lo sé»

Pero en su interior, estaba aterrorizado. ¿Emma lo reconocería? Volvió a pensar en la extraña actitud de su madre de esa mañana. Ha tenido que pasar algo para que Regina tuviera esa expresión tan turbada. No tuvo tiempo de profundizar en sus pensamientos, ya que su abuela acababa de aparcar el coche frente al gran edificio en el que su madre se encontraba encerrada. Inspiró para darse coraje y salió del vehículo. Después de haber bajado las escaleras que llevaban al servicio psiquiátrico, se encontraron delante de una mujer bajita y gordita que miraba a Snow con una gran sonrisa

«Buenos días, Cassandra»

«Buenos días, Snow. Espero que esté bien hoy»

«Sí, gracias, traigo a mi nieto a ver a Emma»

La mujer asintió y Mary Margaret tomó de la mano a Henry arrastrándolo por un interminable pasillo. Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una de las puertas y Snow lanzó una mirada al muchacho.

«¿Listo?»

«Sí» dijo con tono resuelto

Entraron. Emma estaba sentada en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Se incorporó y clavó su mirada en la de su madre. No había visto a Henry ya que este estaba detrás de la princesa. La rubia esperó a ver si Snow se cambiaba en Regina. Mary Margaret se sintió de repente incómoda al ser escrutada de esa manera por su hija. Ella se aclaró la voz y dio un paso hacia un lado para que Emma pudiese ver a Henry

«Él quería verte»

Emma ignoró a su madre y se precipitó a los brazos de su hijo

«¡Henry!»

«¡Mamá! Estoy muy feliz de verte»

«Yo también, ¡si supieras hasta qué punto te echo de menos!»

«Yo también te echo de menos» dijo Henry al borde de las lágrimas

Sin embargo, se recompuso rápido, no quería mostrar señales de debilidad delante de su madre, estaba ahí para apoyarla, no para llorar por su suerte. Emma llevó a su hijo hacia la cama, mientras que Mary Margaret se sentó en la silla.

«¿Cómo estás? ¿El colegio, bien?»

«Sí, he sacado buenas notas, ya sabes cómo es mamá de estricta con eso»

«Sí, lo sé» dijo la rubia sonriendo

Es más, quería hablar de Regina con Henry, pero Snow los miraba. Abrazó a su hijo

«¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí!»

«Yo también» dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo

Mary Margaret se acercó a su hija, pero esta hizo un movimiento de rechazo

«Y tú, ¿cómo estás, cariño?»

«Estoy bien, y no gracias a ti» dijo ella fusilándola con la mirada

Snow se quedó de piedra, su corazón se encogió al ver a Emma comportarse de esa manera con ella. Henry contó algunas anécdotas de la escuela y pronto se hizo la hora de marcharse.

«No, abuela, no tengo ganas de irme»

«Henry, vamos, le he prometido a Regina que te llevaría antes de la cena»

Se precipitó a los brazos de su madre. Esta le acarició tiernamente los cabellos

«Venga, chico, no hagas esperar a tu madre, estoy segura además de que te ha preparado un riquísimo plato»

Él hundió su nariz en la cabellera rubia de la sheriff y la abrazó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió, seguido de su abuela…

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Después de cenar, Henry pidió a Regina si podían ver un dvd. Ella aceptó, feliz de pasar una noche tranquila con su hijo. Puso la película y se sentó en el sofá al lado del muchacho.

«Entonces, ¿fue bien con Emma?»

«Muy bien, estoy contento de haberla visto. Es más, me gustaría verla más a menudo, la echo mucho de menos»

«Lo entiendo, cariño»

Henry le ofreció una débil sonrisa y desvió su mirada hacia la televisión. Regina por su parte estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en las palabras de su hijo y le costaba concentrarse en la película. Cuando esta acabó, le dijo a Henry que se fuera a lavar los dientes antes de meterse en la cama. Después de arroparlo, tomó una ducha y de deslizó bajo las sábanas, y por primera vez no tardó en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba delante del colegio, esperando a que su hijo bajase del coche para ir a clase

«¿Podrías coger el autobús esta tarde para volver?»

«¿No voy a casa de la abuela?» preguntó intrigado

«No, necesito que estés en casa pronto, tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero para eso es preciso que desde que llegues, hagas tus deberes y te duches»

«Ah, bueno, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?»

Regina le ofreció una gran sonrisa

«¡Ya verás! Venga, ve con tus compañeros, si no, vas a llegar tarde»

Él asintió y antes de salir del coche, besó a su madre adoptiva.

«Hasta la tarde, mamá»

«Hasta la tarde, ¡que tengas un buen día!»

Arrancó el coche y volvió a casa para preparar todo para la sorpresa de Henry. Comenzó limpiando la cocina, después el salón y terminó por el despacho. Subió a la parte alta, inspeccionó al cuarto de su hijo para ver que nada estaba fuera de lugar y fue a su habitación para cambiar las sábanas de su cama. Preparó la cena para tenerla lista para la noche. Una vez hecho todo esto, de repente pensó en su manzano y decidió hacer una tarta de manzana.

«Bien, todo hecho» dijo en voz alta.

Solo le faltaba una cosa y para eso, Regina debía ir a casa de los Charming. Verificó la hora, normalmente los dos estaban a esa hora en sus trabajos, pero debía darse prisa, porque pronto sería la hora de la salida del colegio. La morena se teletransportó a la habitación de Emma. Estaba como la última vez que estuvo allí. Se dirigió a la cómoda cuando de repente escuchó un ruido en la parte de abajo. La reina se quedó quieta y esperó unos segundos. Alguien tosió, reconoció la voz del príncipe. La joven abrió lentamente el cajón, este chirría, entonces lo abrió de un golpe seco y buscó entre la ropa interior de la sheriff. Regina puso la oreja, alguien estaba subiendo. Entonces, metió en su bolso un puñado de tangas, cerró el cajón y volvió a aparecer en su cocina. Roja por el aprieto, se sintió de repente fatigada y sucia. Decidió ir  a tomar una buena ducha caliente y vestirse de manera elegante. Optó por una blusa blanca ajustada y una falda negra con una abertura en un lateral. La morena se secó los cabellos, se hizo un peinado impecable, se maquilló y se miró una última vez en el espejo. Todo estaba perfecto. Esperando a que Henry volviera de la escuela, se concedió un pequeño descanso en el sofá. Henry entró media hora más tarde, y Regina lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

«¿Has cocinado? ¡Huele muy bien!»

«¡Sí! Es para esta noche. Sube a hacer tus deberes y dúchate, tengo algo que hacer, pero no me llevara mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?»

El muchacho asintió y subió. Regina con un ligero movimiento de muñeca se teletransportó a la celda de Emma.

La bella rubia estaba acostada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. La llegada de la reina la sobresaltó

«¿Regina? Me asombra verte después de lo que pasó la última vez»

La morena se enrojeció al recordar los besos ardientes de la sheriff sobre su piel.

«Y bien, estoy aquí. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte»

Emma se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, pendiente de los labios de Regina

«Te escucho»

«Bien, Henry estaba tan feliz de haberte visto que he pensado que podrías venir a pasar la noche con nosotros y te traería de vuelta antes de que las enfermeras hagan la ronda. ¿A qué hora pasan?»

«Por la noche vienen a las diez y por la mañana a las seis. ¿En serio? ¿De verdad vamos a pasar la noche juntos?»

«Sí» dijo Regina sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de la rubia

La joven saltó de la cama como una niña de catorce años

«¡Gracias, Regina!»

«Vendré a buscarte después de la ronda, hasta luego»

«Vale»

Tras decir eso, Regina se fue, y Emma sonreía como no había vuelto a sonreír desde su internamiento.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Una vez en casa, Regina fue a ver a Henry a su habitación.

«¿Todo bien, cariño?»

«Sí, pronto habré terminado los deberes»

«Muy bien. Después a la ducha»

La reina miró su reloj, todavía tenía dos horas largas antes de ir a buscar a Emma. Aprovechó para comprobar ciertos detalles para que todo fuera perfecto. Media hora antes de partir, Regina encendió el horno para calentar la cena. Henry bajó con los cabellos aún húmedos

«Henry, ya te he dicho que te seques el pelo, no quiero que te resfríes»

«Lo sé, pero tenía prisa por mi sorpresa» dijo con una mirada llena de curiosidad

Regina suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada

«Ve a esperarme al salón, ponte un dvd»

«De acuerdo, pero ¡date prisa!»

«Sí» dijo ella sonriendo.

Espero a que Henry estuviera en el salón, preparó la mesa para la cena y después se dirigió al hospital. Emma la esperaba pacientemente, sentada en la silla cerca de la cama.

«Dame la mano»

La sheriff obedeció y en menos de tres segundos se encontraron en la habitación de la reina. Emma miró a su alrededor. La estancia era espaciosa, con una cama de matrimonio en el centro, una cómoda en frente y un armario enorme a la izquierda de la cama.

«Puedes ir a tomar una ducha si quieres» dijo la morena sacando a Emma de su contemplación.

«Sí, me gustaría, gracias»

Regina llevó a Emma hacia el cuarto de baño. Sacó una toalla, una esponja y se lo dio a la rubia.

«El champú y el gel se encuentran ya en la ducha»

«De acuerdo, gracias»

«Te espero en mi habitación, te prestaré algo de ropa, solo coge mi albornoz para atravesar el pasillo. Henry está abajo viendo la tele, no subirá»

La sheriff asintió y esperó a que Regina saliera para quitarse su bata de hospital. Abrió el grifo y esperó a que estuviera a buena temperatura y se metió en la cabina de ducha. El agua caliente sobre su piel le hacía bien, casi le hacía cosquillas en su cabello y ella gimió de satisfacción. Después de mojarse completamente la cabellera, tomó un poco de champú y se frotó la cabeza. Después dejó que el producto actuara y comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo, disfrutando del olor a manzana del gel de ducha de Regina. La rubia tenía la sensación de que la joven estaba a su lado y sonrió. Una vez enjabonada, se aclaró el cuerpo y el pelo. La sheriff cerró el grifo y se cubrió con el albornoz de la reina, inhalando su olor. Se secó los pies para no dejar agua por todos lados y atravesó el pasillo. Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma se encontró en la habitación de Regina. Esta estaba sentada en la cama y elevó la mirada hacia la rubia cuando hizo su entrada. La reina la miró de arriba a abajo, y de abajo a arriba, y sonrió

«Te he preparado una blusa, un pantalón y fui a buscarte algo de ropa interior»

«¿Has estado en mi habitación?» dijo Emma abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al ver los tangas en la cama

«Sí, y como tu padre estaba allí, cogí un puñado al azar y rápidamente» dijo Regina ligeramente incómoda

«¡Oh! ¡Bien, gracias!»

«Espero que mi ropa te sirva, no tuve tiempo de coger nada más de tu habitación»

Emma miró a la joven con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Espero a que la morena se girara hacia la ventana para ponerse la ropa.

«Es perfecto» dijo la rubia, con entusiasmo

Regina lanzó una mirada y sonrió. Emma estaba realmente hermosa en esa ropa más femenina que sus viejos vaqueros, que la reina odiaba tanto.

«En efecto» dijo ella con voz dulce «Bien, haríamos mejor en bajar, Henry debe estar impaciente»

«¿Sabe que estoy aquí?»

«¡No, es una sorpresa!»

«¡Oh, genial!»

Emma estaba totalmente excitada por ver la reacción de su hijo al verla en el salón de su madre adoptiva. Siguió a Regina hasta la planta baja. Cuando llegaron al salón, vio que Henry estaba concentrado en los dibujos animados

«Henry, cariño» dijo Regina sonriendo

Él se giró hacia su madre y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Emma detrás. Se levantó del sofá y corrió a sus brazos

«¡Emma! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?»

La rubia se echó a reír abrazando a su hijo

«Bueno, pregunta a Regina»

Se giró a su madre, con una mirada inquisitiva

«Como la echabas de menos, pensé que estaría bien que ella pasase la noche con nosotros. Tienes permiso para quedarte despierto más tiempo, pero eso no debe notarse en tu rendimiento escolar, ¿está claro?»

«¡Sí!» dijo saltando al cuello de su segunda mamá para besarla «¿Podemos jugar a algún juego de mesa los tres?»

Emma consultó a Regina

«Primero comemos y después jugamos» dijo la morena.

Pasaron a la mesa y degustaron el plato que Regina había preparado por la tarde. Emma se sentía bien con su hijo y Regina, ya no tenía la sensación de estar enferma o lo que fuera, estaba serena y le hubiera gustado que esa situación durase eternamente.

«Está delicioso» dijo ella

«Gracias, he hecho una tarta de manzanas para el postre»

«¡Genial!» dijo Henry «¡Me encanta!»

Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron. Después de la cena, Regina quitó los platos y trajo el postre. Emma y Henry se lo tragaron como si no hubiesen comido desde hacía días. Cuando acabaron, se dirigieron al salón para jugar al Monopoly. Henry ganó la partida, orgulloso, mientras que sus dos madres acabaron arruinadas. Era cerca de medianoche y el muchacho estaba muerto de cansancio. Regina lo notó

«Venga, a la cama, mañana tienes cole»

«Sí» dijo él con voz soñolienta «¿venís las dos a arroparme?»

La reina frunció el ceño pero aceptó. En la habitación de Henry, Regina y Emma se sentaron cada una a un lado de la cama

«Ha sido genial esta noche, ¿vendrás mañana?» dijo dirigiéndose a Emma

«Heu…no lo sé» dijo ella incomoda, mirando a Regina

«Por supuesto que vendrá mañana, cariño, ahora duerme»

Besaron a su hijo en la frente y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la de la morena. Emma se sentó en la cama

«¿Y ahora?»

«Voy al cuarto de baño a desmaquillarme y tú vas a descansar en mi cama, supongo que es más confortable que la de la celda»

«Sí» dijo la sheriff mientras se echaba

«Puedes ponerte uno de mis pijamas, estarás más cómoda para dormir» dijo Regina abriendo su armario para sacar un pijama de satén azul oscuro, y dárselo a Emma

«¡Gracias!»

La reina salió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Después de haberse lavado la cara en el lavabo, se secó y se puso su camisón. Estaba a punto de cepillarse el pelo cuando escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente de su habitación. Corrió hacia allí y descubrió a Emma arrodillada cerca de la cama gritando de dolor sujetándose la cabeza con las manos

«¡Emma!»

«Ah, ¡me duele!»

«¿Qué…?»

No acabó su frase porque su mirada se dirigió a su mesilla de noche, abierta y en el suelo, el anillo que Daniel le había dado hacía tantos años. Su corazón se encogió, pero enseguida se repuso para ayudar a la joven. La alzó y la acostó en la cama, pegada a ella.

«Cálmate, estoy aquí. Mírame»

Tomó la cabeza de la bella rubia entres sus manos para obligarla a mirarla. A Emma le costaba respirar.

«Tranquilamente, Emma, todo va a pasar»

La rubia tenía su mirada clavada en la de la reina. Poco a poco, se fue calmando y su respiración recuperó su ritmo normal

«Así es, bien»

Emma apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Regina. La morena le acariciaba dulcemente el pelo, mientras le hablaba en voz baja. Después todo estuvo en silencio, cada una pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Emma puso su mano en el vientre de Regina.

«Estoy bien aquí»

Regina no dijo nada, pero estrechó su abrazo. Por extraño que pareciera, también ella estaba bien…

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Ahora hacía poco más de una semana que Emma pasaba la noche y parte de la madrugada en casa de Regina. Siempre lo mismo, jugaban a un juego de mesa con Henry o veían un dvd. Y después de haber acostado a su hijo, ellas se iban a la habitación de la reina donde hablaban durante horas antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Al amanecer, Regina despertaba a Emma y la llevaba a la celda justo antes de la ronda de las enfermeras.

 

Mary Margaret se dirigió a Granny para hablar con Ruby. Todavía era temprano y el restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío.

«Hola» dijo la camarera al ver a su mejor amiga

«Buenos días Ruby, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, ¿y tú?»

«No demasiado, ¿podemos hablar un momento?»

«Claro» dijo ella saliendo de detrás de la barra

Se sentaron en una mesa al final del restaurante para estar tranquilas

«¿Quieres un café?» preguntó la excéntrica loba

«Sí, por favor, gracias»

«¡Granny! ¡Un café para Snow, por favor!»

Se escuchó  a la anciana murmurar en la cocina, pero unos minutos más tarde, trajo la taza de café a la princesa. Mary Margaret le dio las gracias con una ligera sonrisa, bebió un sorbo y se aclaró la garganta.

«Me gustaría hablarte de Emma. Cada vez que voy a verla al hospital, apenas me habla y cuando lo hace es para decirme palabras hirientes. Sé que está encerrada por mi culpa y la de David, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?»

Ruby sentía pena al ver hasta qué punto su amiga estaba angustiada, le tomó la mano para reconfortarla

«Estoy segura de que no piensa lo que dice» intentó tranquilizarla

Mary Margaret movió suavemente la cabeza, no muy convencida

«El otro día fui a visitarla con Henry y tuve la sensación de volver a ver a mi hija. Estaba sonriente, hablaba con Henry de cualquier cosa. Y después quise  entablar una conversación con ella, pero me mandó a paseo»

Snow tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, se sentía totalmente desesperada

«¿Podrías ir a verla e intentar hablar con ella?»

«¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes, después de que hable con ella, encontrarás a la Emma de antes» dijo la joven sonriendo.

«Gracias,¡ no sé lo que haría sin ti!»

«Para eso sirven las amigas»

Mary Margaret sonrió, se sentía aliviada y su corazón estaba lleno de esperanzas.

 

Ese sábado por la mañana, la morena estaba acostada en el sofá, los ojos cerrados. Estaba cansada por la noche que había pasado con la sheriff, se dormían cada día más tarde. Emma le había hablado de su vida pasada, de las familias de acogida, del padre de Henry, así como de su estancia en prisión. Por supuesto, Regina evitaba hablar de su pasado para que la rubia no cayera nuevamente en un ataque de locura. La reina abrió despacio los ojos, un dolor lacerante le taladraba la sien. Se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar una aspirina. Se sirvió un gran vaso de agua y esperó a que la pastilla se disolviera. Fue en ese momento en que alguien tocó a la puerta. Regina frunció el ceño y miró la hora: las nueve y media. ¿Quién podría ser? Fue a abrir y descubrió a su ex hijastra.

«¿Snow?»

«Buenos días Regina, me gustaría hablarte de Henry, ¿puedo entrar?»

Solo nombrar a Henry, bastó para que la dejara pasar

«¿Quiere beber algo?» preguntó la dueña de la casa por educación

«No, gracias»

«Bien, la escucho»

La reina no tenía ninguna intención de hacerla pasar a Snow al salón, por eso no se movió y se quedó en el vestíbulo mirando a la princesa con mirada impasible.

«¿Está él bien?»

Regina frunció el ceño

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Ya van tres veces en esta semana que lo he sorprendido durmiéndose en clase»

La morena fue cogida de improviso, Henry le había dicho que lo estaba llevando bien. Tenía que encontrar una excusa.

«Sin duda porque sus clases son aburridas» dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.

Snow la miró sin responder. Regina suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco e inventó una excusa

«En efecto, está durmiendo mal, creo que tiene pesadillas, no vale la pena que le diga por qué»

«¿Cree que está durmiendo mal porque Emma está encerrada?» preguntó la joven

«Es evidente» mintió Regina «¡y es su culpa!»

La sangre de Mary Margaret se revolvió y avanzó hacia la morena con gesto amenazante

«Le conviene que Emma esté encerrada, tiene a Henry para usted sola, es lo que quería desde el principio, ¿no? ¡Si acaso, ha sido usted quien la he hechizado!»

Regina le lanzó una mirada llena de odio

«¡No sé lo que me detiene de arrancarle el corazón!»

«¡Oh, pero hágalo, Regina, que todo el mundo vea qué innoble mujer es!»

La reina iba a replicar,  pero no tuvo tiempo, porque Henry la llamaba desde las escaleras

«Estoy en el vestíbulo» respondió Regina, los ojos sobre los de Snow

Él bajó y vio a las dos mujeres

«¿Abuela? ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Venía a saber de ti, ya que esta semana no has estado muy en forma»

El muchacho lanzó una mirada a su madre, incómodo por haber sido delatado por Mary Margaret. Pero en lugar de cruzarse con la mirada cólerica de Regina, vio una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, lo que le tranquilizó

«Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿No vas a ver hoy a mamá?»

«No, pero va Ruby»

La reina giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Snow

«Creía que solo la familia podía ir a verla» dijo Henry

Regina agradeció interiormente a su hijo por haber hecho la pregunta que a ella le quemaba en los labios. Observó la reacción de Mary Margaret.

«Sí, es verdad, pero le he dado permiso para que vaya, Ruby es mi mejor amiga y amiga de Emma, así que he pensado que le haría bien verla»

«De acuerdo, bien, tengo hambre» dijo mirando a su madre

«Os dejo, nos vemos el lunes Henry. Regina, buen fin de semana»

Tras decir eso, salió y Regina explotó siguiendo a su hijo a la cocina

«¡Ruby! ¡Esa loba mal vestida tiene el derecho a verla y yo no! ¿Cuál es su problema? Después de todo, soy yo su obsesión, solo yo puedo aliviarla de su malestar interno!»

Henry se había sentado en la mesa y miró a su madre en shock, nunca la había visto en ese estado. Ella que, normalmente, ocultaba sus emociones muy adentro. Regina abrió la nevera con ímpetu y sacó una botella de leche. Abrió después el armario y tomó el paquete de cereales y sirvió un bol a su hijo.

«La quieres, ¿verdad?»

«¿A quién?»

«¡A Emma!» dio sonriendo

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«No sé,  te enfadas porque Ruby tiene el derecho de ir a verla y tú no cuando pasa todas las noches aquí con nosotros. ¿Estás enamorada?»

Regina abrió desorbitadamente los ojos

«Deja de decir tonterías. Si viene todas las noches, como tú dices, es por ti y no por mí. Y tú ni siquiera sabes lo que significa “estar enamorado”»

«¡Sí lo sé!» se defendió el muchacho, «Emma me lo ha dicho»

La reina frunció el ceño

«¿De verdad? ¿Y qué te ha dicho?»

«Me dijo que cuando uno está enamorado de alguien, piensa todo el tiempo en ese persona, se quiere siempre estar con ella y se está celoso cuando cualquier otro habla con ella»

La morena puso los ojos en blanco

«¡Es absurdo!»

«Por eso te he preguntado si estabas enamorada de ella porque estás celosa de que Ruby vaya a verla»

«Cállate y tómate los cereales» dijo Regina mientras salía de la cocina

«¿A dónde vas?» gritó Henry

«¡Al jardín!»

Una vez en el jardín, se echó en una tumbona, no lejos del manzano. Hacía calor y el sol brillaba. Regina cerró los ojos y pensó en las palabras de su hijo, tenía once años, pero era inteligente para su edad. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Emma? Es verdad que la había sacado de sus casillas saber que la camarera podía ir a ver a la sheriff. Esas noches, esas madrugadas pasadas en compañía de la rubia la habían conmocionado, apreciaba la presencia de la joven en su casa, en su cama. Su cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo relajaba a Regina. Quería más, estaba cansada de tener que devolverla casa mañana, al amanecer, a la celda y no quería que Henry se durmiera en clase a causa de sus deseos irreprimibles de ver a la salvadora. Solo había una solución posible: ayudar a escapar a Emma Swan.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Al cabo de hora y media de reflexión, Regina se levantó de repente. Entró en la casa buscando a su hijo

«¿Henry?» lo llamó

«En la habitación»

La morena subió las escaleras para ir a hablar con el muchacho. Estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un libro. Regina se sentó a su lado.

«Tienes que ir a ver a tus abuelos esta tarde, de hecho te llevo ahora mismo»

«Pero, ¿por qué?» intrigado ante la actitud de su madre

«Quiero que escuches lo que Ruby le cuente a Mary Margaret sobre su visita al hospital»

«De acuerdo, ¡sin problema! Esto me recuerda  a las misiones con Emma»

«¿Qué misiones?»

«Oh…ehu, misiones, pero no tan interesantes como esta»

«Bien, ponte los zapatos, y ¡vámonos!»

Él así lo hizo y salió del cuarto junto con Regina.

 

Ruby llego al gran edificio blanco. Entró y se dirigió al servicio psiquiátrico. La loba llegó a recepción y tendió el papel que Mary Margaret le había firmado para que pudiera ver a Emma.

«La habitación de Miss Swan se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, última puerta a la izquierda»

«Gracias» dijo la joven sonriendo

Atravesó el interminable pasillo y llegó ante la puerta, dio algunos golpes y esperó la respuesta. Ningún movimiento se escuchó, entonces la camarera decidió pasar. Recorrió con la mirada la celda y encontró a la sheriff en su cama. Emma levantó la cabeza y miró a Ruby, esperando, con el corazón latiendo  a toda prisa, que Regina apareciera tras los rasgos de la loba.

«Hey, Emma, soy yo, Ruby, ¿estás bien?»

La rubia desvió la mirada, decepcionada al comprobar que no era Regina. Echaba tantos de menos a la reina y los días se le hacían largos esperando a que la morena viniera a buscarla. Pensaba en las noches y las madrugadas que pasaba junto a Regina. Evidentemente, había intentado besarla muchas veces y otras tantas la morena la había rechazado, pero sentía que no se resistiría por mucho más tiempo.

«Emma, ¿me escuchas?»

Ruby se acercó a la joven y puso una mano en su hombro. Emma se soltó con un gesto brusco murmurando palabras incomprensibles.

«No comprendo lo que dices» señaló Ruby

Se sentó al lado de la salvadora y prestó atención para descifrar las palabras

«Regina…»

La sheriff se balanceaba ligeramente, repitiendo sin cesar el nombre de la reina. La loba comenzó a asustarse, no quería, en ningún caso, ser testigo de un ataque de histeria de su amiga. ¿Y si Emma la atacaba? Era necesario que la hiciera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Regina

«No está mal la habitación, eh, pero debes aburrirte aquí. Si quieres te traeré unas cartas o algunos libros»

Ruby miró a la rubia, ninguna reacción.

«¡Te echamos de menos en Granny’s! Está vacío sin ti, y además tu padre es un mal sheriff comparado contigo»

Nada. Ruby frunció el ceño, ¿qué le diría a Snow? Se hundiría al saber que Emma no iba mejor. Al ver que no estaba consiguiendo nada, decidió marcharse. Miró por última vez a su amiga, suspiró y salió sin girarse.

 

Mary Margaret estaba en su apartamento esperando noticias de Ruby. Aún estaba enfadada por su pelea con Regina, esa misma mañana. Sentía que la reina rumiaba algo, pero no sabía qué decir. Para pasar el tiempo, la princesa había hecho la limpieza a fondo. Una vez hubo acabado, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver la tele con Henry para evitar que su mente se pusiera a pensar en su hija. En ese momento alguien tocó  a la puerta. Mary Margaret se precipitó a la entrada y descubrió a Ruby en el umbral. Sin una palabra, la hizo entrar

«¡Henry, ve a tu habitación, por favor!»

«Sí, abuela»

El muchacho subió, pero en lugar de ir directamente al cuarto de la rubia, se quedó escondido en el rellano para no ser descubierto por Snow. Desde ahí podía escuchar toda la conversación.

«¿Entonces? ¿Cómo ha ido?» preguntó Snow

La joven loba tragó saliva, tenía miedo de la reacción de su mejor amiga

«Bien…¿cómo decirlo? La he visto y…»

«¿Y qué?» preguntó la princesa, con la voz rota de la angustia

«Lo siento Snow, pero Emma ni siquiera me ha hablado, estaba totalmente ida y repetía sin cesar el nombre de Regina. He intentado que pensara en otra cosa, pero en vano»

Mary Margaret sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a descender, ¿su hija no se curaría nunca? Ruby la abrazó para consolarla

«Todo va a ir bien, vamos a encontrar un modo para curarla, estoy segura»

La princesa no respondió y se aferró a ella. Esperaba que Ruby tuviera razón.

 

Al caer la noche, Henry volvió a casa de su madre adoptiva. Esta estaba en la cocina preparando lasaña.

«¡Mamá, he vuelto!» dijo el joven mientras colgaba en el perchero el abrigo

«Estoy en la cocina»

Fue hacia allí y se sentó en una silla

«¿Entonces? ¿Qué has escuchado?» dijo la reina con los ojos resplandecientes de curiosidad.

«Fue a ver a Emma y ella no le habló, no hacía más que repetir tu nombre»

«Oh…»

Regina estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz, porque Emma pasaba de todo el mundo menos de su hijo y de ella, pero triste porque sabía que la sheriff está cada vez peor. Ella era la única que podía calmarla, de ahí la urgencia de sacarla de ese sitio. Después de haber puesto la lasaña en el horno, pidió a Henry que se fuera a lavar y a ponerse el pijama. Cuando él salió de la cocina, ella se teletransportó a la celda de la bella rubia.

 

A penas hubo aterrizado en la celda, Emma se precipitó en sus brazos

«¡Regina, estás aquí!»

Para gran sorpresa de la rubia, Regina no la rechazó, al contrario, pasó sus manos por la espalda de la sheriff y respondió a su abrazo.

«Es absolutamente necesario que hablemos» dijo Regina.

El corazón de Emma latía aceleradamente, ella tenía miedo de que la morena pusiera fin a sus citas clandestinas. Tomó la mano de Regina y la llevó a la cama.

«Te escucho, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Sé que cada vez estás peor aquí dentro. Y para ser sinceros, comienzo a estar harta de ir y venir, además es muy cansado en cuanto a la magia»

«Comprendo, quieres dejarlo, ¿es eso?» dijo Emma bajando la cabeza.

La reina tomó la cara de la salvadora en sus manos y la obligó a mirarla

«En absoluto, todo lo contrario. Me gustaría sacarte de aquí, Emma, me gustaría que te quedaras con Henry y conmigo sin tener que traerte de vuelta casa mañana a esta prisión. ¿Estarías de acuerdo?»

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó, no creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Parecía que estaba soñando!

«¡Oh, sí! Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, vivir contigo y nuestro hijo»

«Bien, habrá que elaborar un plan» dijo la morena

Emma asintió. Regina, por su parte, miraba a la sheriff con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Tenía una idea para que la huida fuera perfecta, pero para eso, necesitaba que Emma estuviera de su lado…

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

«¿Lo has comprendido bien todo?»

«Sí, no te preocupes»

«Entonces, repítemelo»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, totalmente exasperada

«Debo coger la tarjeta de acceso de la enfermera que se ocupa de mí lo más discretamente posible para que no me descubre» recitó la rubia

«¿Y por qué necesitamos esa tarjeta?»

«Para hacer creer que la he utilizado para escapar. En realidad, tú me habrás teletransportado hasta aquí. En resumen, se trataría de una cortina de humo»

Regina sonrió y se echó en la cama, imitada por la sheriff. Habían pasado otra noche jugando con Henry a toda clase de juegos, hasta que este, cansado, reclamara el lecho. Una vez solas, en la habitación de la morena, Regina había compartido con Emma su plan. Ahora estaban las dos acostadas, la rubia acurrucada bajo el brazo de la reina.

«¿Tengo derecho a una recompensa por haberme aprendido la lección?» preguntó Emma, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Regina frunció el ceño, y también con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Y como respuesta, depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de la salvadora.

«¿Eso es todo?»

«Que no es poco» dijo la reina

Emma hizo una mueca. Ella quería más, mucho más. Sin embargo, se colocó en una posición cómoda y cerró los ojos. Mañana, a la misma hora, sería libre, y eso, era gracias a Regina…

 

Por la mañana, después de haber devuelto a Emma a la celda y perfilado los últimos detalles de su plan, Regina volvió a su casa y preparó el desayuno. Estaba excitada, a la vez que impaciente y muerta de miedo ante la idea de que todo se echara a perder. Y si el plan salía bien, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que los Charming descubrieran el engaño? Es verdad, cuando se enteren de que Emma ha “escapado”, estarán muertos de preocupación y vendrán a ver a la reina para ver si la sheriff se ha plantado en su casa. Evidentemente, será necesario que esconda a Emma y sobre todo, tiene que convencer a Henry para que guarde el secreto. ¡Hay que esperar  que no tenga la lengua tan suelta como su abuela! Algunos minutos más tarde, el joven entró en la cocina, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos.

«Buenos días mamá»

«Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?» preguntó ella mientras le servía las tortitas

«Sí. Aunque todavía estoy cansado»

Regina sonrió, pronto se volvería a acostar a una hora más razonable. La reina se sentó en frente de él y comenzó a comer sus tortitas.

«Entonces, con Emma, ¿va bien la cosa?» preguntó Henry, de repente bien despierto

«¿De qué hablas?»

«De vosotras dos, ¿estáis juntas ahora? ¡Estaría en realidad muy bien! ¡Mis dos mamás para mí solo!»

La morena sintió cómo las mejillas enrojecían

«Te estás montando películas»

Henry sonrío mostrando todos los dientes

«No lo creo, pero, bien, comprendo que necesitas tiempo»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y no hizo ningún comentario, de todas maneras, no serviría de nada, era tan testarudo como Emma.

 

Después del desayuno, Regina llevó a su hijo al colegio. Evitó particularmente cruzarse con Mary Margaret. Todavía tenía las palabras de odio que la princesa le había dicho atravesadas en la garganta y no dejaría a su ex hijastra salirse con la suya tan fácilmente, pero por ahora, tenía otra cosa en la cabeza. Antes de volver a casa, se dirigió a Granny’s. Pidió un café, se sentó en una mesa y se puso a leer el periódico. Al levantar los ojos de la lectura, Regina vio que Ruby se había sentado frente a ella.

«¿Puedo hablar con usted?» preguntó tímidamente la camarera

«Si es para darme consejos de moda, no lo necesito, gracias»

Ruby puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se desmoralizó y continuó

«He ido a ver a Emma, ¡no está muy bien!»

«¿En qué me concierne eso?»

«¡Por Dios, es la reina malvada, tiene poderes!, ¿no puede ayudarla?»

La morena frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono que había empleado la loba con ella. Con gesto brusco, cerró el periódico y se inclinó hacia la joven

«Escúcheme bien, no puedo hacer nada por ella y me da igual saber cómo va, así que déjeme en paz»

Tras decir eso, se levantó y salió del restaurante, la cabeza alta, dejando a Ruby completamente estupefacta…

 

Por la tarde, Regina decidió ir a ver a Emma para asegurarse de que esta había logrado hacerse con el pase. Se sorprendió al ver la celda vacía. La reina recorrió la celda con la mirada para encontrar una señal que le permitiera averiguar qué había pasado con la sheriff. Al no encontrar nada, abrió la puerta y salió de puntillas, miró en el pasillo y vio que nadie se encontraba en él. Lo más discretamente posible, se dirigió al mostrador de las enfermeras. Se escondió detrás de una ancha columna para poder escuchar la conversación sin ser vista.

«¿Emma Swan?»

«Sí, te lo juro, ¡me atacó para robarme la tarjeta de acceso!»

«¡No es posible!¡Cuando sus padres se enteren, se van a derrumbar!»

«Es verdad. Si la hubieras visto, parecía que tenía la rabia, ¡creí que me iba a matar!»

«¡No! ¿Y dónde está ahora?»

«En la celda de aislamiento»

Fue suficiente para la reina, que se teletransportó sin tardanza a la celda de aislamiento. Emma estaba ahí, echada en el suelo, las piernas dobladas hacia su vientre y su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Regina escrutó la celda, no había ninguna ventana, solamente paredes blancas.

«Emma» dijo la morena con voz dulce

La bella rubia levantó la cabeza de un gesto, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo

«Oh, Regina, estás aquí, creí que había estropeado todo y que no te volvería a ver»

La reina sonrió y se sentó al lado de la salvadora

«En efecto, lo has estropeado. He escuchado lo que le has hecho a esa pobre mujer. ¡Eres diabólica!»

Emma se sonrojó y se sintió avergonzada. Regina se acercó lentamente a la sheriff y le murmuró en el oído

«¡Me encanta!»

La rubia sintió cómo un escalofrío la recorrió y sintió unas repentinas ganas de besar a la ex alcaldesa de Storybrooke, pero se contuvo, sabiendo muy bien que sería rechazada.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?» preguntó Emma

«No veo sino una solución, te llevo conmigo y a la mierda lo demás. Encontraremos una excusa para que tus padres no sepan que he sido yo la que te ha ayudado a salir de aquí»

«De acuerdo» dijo la sheriff, entusiasta ante la idea de abandonar ese sitio horrible

«¿Lista?»

«¡Más que nunca!»

Regina agarró la mano de Emma y con un gesto de muñeca, se encontraron en la habitación de la reina…

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Al final de la tarde, Regina y Emma escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse y la voz de Henry resonar en el vestíbulo

«¿Mamá?»

La reina puso una mano en el hombro de la sheriff

«Voy a hablar con él, espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Sí, ningún problema, no me muevo» dijo Emma sonriendo

La morena se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación

«¿Regina?»

Esta se giró y miró a la rubia con gesto inquisitivo

«¿Sí?»

«Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí»

Regina le sonrió y salió. Una vez abajo, se encontró a Henry en la cocina, comiéndose un bol de cereales.

«Lo siento, tenía hambre» dijo él incomodo de que su madre le hubiese sorprendido en flagrante delito de glotonería

«No pasa nada. Escucha, tengo que hablar contigo» dijo ella sentándose  a su lado

El muchacho dejó de comer, de repente sintió un nudo en el estómago. A menudo cuando Regina empleaba ese tono, es que algo grave había sucedido. Se hundió en la silla, con el corazón desbocado.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Es sobre Emma…»

«¿Ya no quieres que venga por las noches con nosotros?» la interrumpió

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, Henry y Emma tenían el don de interrumpirla siempre cuando quería decir algo serio.

«No, cariño, es todo lo contrario»

«No entiendo»

«Bien…en fin…¡he ayudado…a escapar a Emma!»

Los ojos de Henry se abrieron como platos

«¿De verdad? ¿Está aquí? ¿El abuelo y la abuela lo saben?»

«Sí, es verdad, y ella está en mi habitación. No, ellos no están al corriente, es por eso que de momento, debes guardar el secreto»

Se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a subir para ver a su madre, pero Regina lo retuvo por el brazo

«Henry, por favor, es muy importante, nadie debe saberlo. ¿Lo has entendido bien?»

«Sí, mamá, no diré nada, te lo prometo»

«Bien, ahora puedes ir a verla»

La reina lo soltó y salió corriendo de la cocina. De repente, se paró en el umbral de la puerta, dio media vuelta y fue a abrazar  a su madre

«Gracias mamá, te quiero»

«Yo también te quiero. Venga, corre»

Subió de prisa las escaleras y corrió hasta la habitación de la morena. Abrió la puerta con ímpetu y saltó a los brazos de Emma que estaba sentada en la cama

«¡Mamá! Estoy muy contento»

«¡Hey, chico, yo también!»

Se echaron en la cama y Henry se acurrucó en el cuello de la rubia. No dijeron nada durante algunos minutos y finalmente el muchacho rompió el silencio

«¿Sabes? He intentado hacer que mamá acepté que debéis estar juntas, pero cada vez que le habló de ti, cambia de tema»

Emma sonrió

«Oh, no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de eso, ¡va a caer!»

Henry alzó la cabeza y le mostró una gran sonrisa. Regina entró en ese momento y se enterneció al ver la escena que tenía delante. Después de varios minutos de charla, ordenó a su hijo que se fuera a hacer los deberes. La noche transcurrió tranquila para la pequeña familia que decidió irse a acostar temprano por una vez…

 

Regina se despertó por unos golpes violentos en su puerta de entrada. Salió de debajo de los brazos de la sheriff y se acercó lentamente a su ventana. Después de un rápida mirada, constató que Mary Margaret y David estaban ahí y bastante enfadados.

«No han perdido el tiempo» susurró para ella mismo

Emma se movió y se estiró

«Regina, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué es ese jaleo?» preguntó ella con voz somnolienta

«Solo son tus padres que están abajo»

La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, bien despierta ahora y totalmente asustada

«Mierda, ¿qué vamos  a hacer?»

«Tú te escondes y me dejas hacer a mí»

«Heu…de acuerdo, pero sé prudente, y evita matarlos, por favor»

«Lo voy a intentar, pero no te prometo nada» dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

La morena se puso su bata y bajó para abrir la puerta

«¿Habéis visto la hora que es?» dijo Regina con voz fría

Snow no se tomó la molestia de responder y preguntó sin miramientos

«¿Dónde está mi hija?»

«En el manicomio, supongo» dijo la reina con voz hastiada

«¡Está mintiendo! ¡Ha desaparecido, ha huido y estoy segura que usted está detrás de todo esto!» gritó la princesa

«No permito que me acuse» dijo ella falsamente ultrajada

Mary Margaret no respondió y aparató a su antigua madrastra contra la puerta, para entrar en la casa. Gritó llamando a Emma, fue a ver a la cocina, al salón y al despacho, pero este estaba cerrado con llave. Snow se giró hacia Regina

«¡Abra!»

«¡No!»

«Regina, no lo repetiré dos veces» dijo ella amenazante

David se acercó a su mujer y la sujetó por los hombros

«Cálmate, cariño, no sirve de nada que te enfades con ella»

Después, se giró hacia la reina, con la mirada suplicante

«Por favor, abra esa puerta» pidió él calmadamente

La morena suspiró y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de muñeca. Mary Margaret corrió hacia dentro y buscó a Emma, en vano. Salió de la estancia completamente contrariada

«¿Satisfecha?» dijo Regina con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios

«¡Oh, cierre el pico!»

«¡Mary Margaret!» intervino el príncipe

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la princesa acababa de atizar la cólera de la reina

«¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme en ese tono? Me hacen reír los dos.¡ En cuanto a vuestra hija se le cruzan los cables, es mí a quien llamáis para calmarla, pero cuando Miss Swan desaparece, acusan a la malvada de la historia! Y usted, Snow White, no es sino una princesa malcriada y consentida que siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido, ¡cree que todo se le tiene que dar!»

Mary Margaret tenía la boca abierta, quieta ante las palabras de Regina. Ella cerró los ojos para recomponerse.

«¡Métase en sus asuntos!»

Empujó a la morena y salió precipitadamente de la mansión, seguida por su marido, dejando a Regina en un ataque de nervios. Cerró la puerta con llave y subió a ver a la rubia

«¿Emma?»

Esta salió de su escondite que no era otro que de debajo de la cama.

«¡Ay! Ahora me duele todo» dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de la morena «Lo he escuchado todo»

Regina clavó su mirada en la de la salvadora

«Lo siento»

«¿Por qué?»

«No he sabido contener mi cólera. ¡Me ha llevado al límite! Tiene el don de sacarme de mis casillas, ¡es de locos!»

Emma se echó a reír, lo que calmó a Regina instantáneamente, y sonrió ligeramente.

«Escucha, es necesario que alguien de vez en cuando la ponga en su lugar, David le pasa por alto todos sus caprichos y sus cambios de humor»

«¡No pensaba que un día ibas a estar de mi lado!»

«Me has salvado, Regina, y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente»

La joven bajó la cabeza, en efecto, la había sacado del manicomio, pero no por eso estaba curada. No había encontrado ningún medio para romper el hechizo del que Emma era prisionera y eso la inquietaba muchísimo. Regina levantó la cabeza y vio que la salvadora la miraba con gesto preocupado, ella intentó una débil sonrisa para tranquilizarla, en vano.

«Regina, háblame, veo que no estás bien, yo estoy aquí, ¿sabes?»

«Emma…yo…yo…»

Emma esperó que la morena le hablara, pero no pasó nada. En lugar de eso, sintió unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Se sorprendió, pero respondió rápido al beso de la ex alcaldesa. Regina, por su parte, tenía la sensación de que fuegos artificiales explotaban por todo su cuerpo. Se había contendido tanto tiempo de besar a la rubia que ahora era una liberación. Pidió el acceso al  interior de su boca y sus lenguas comenzaron un baile acompasado. La sheriff pasó lentamente sus manos por los cabellos negros de Regina, bajando hacia su nuca y deteniéndose en sus hombros. Entonces, de un golpe, empujó a la joven, con los ojos desencajados.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué está haciendo?»

La reina se tensó y comprendió, como un destello, que acababa de romper el hechizo…

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

Regina no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Después de haber besado a Emma y sobre todo de haber sido rechazada, la sheriff había llamado a Ruby para que fuera a buscarla. La morena había intentado explicarle, pero Emma le había dicho que no se acordaba de nada y se había marchado rápidamente, dejándola sola en el silencio de la habitación. La reina entonces había estallado en llanto. Le había costado mucho aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la salvadora y ahora que lo había logrado, se daba cuenta de que no era  correspondida.

«¿Mamá?»

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo

«Henry, cariño, ven»

Él se sentó en la cama de su madre y recorrió la habitación con la mirada

«¿Dónde está Emma?»

El corazón de Regina se encogió y tenía ganas otra vez de ponerse a llorar

«Se ha ido…»

«¿Qué? ¿ A dónde? Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Creo que está en casa de Ruby. Henry, tu madre se ha curado»

Se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a su madre, con un gesto que denotaba muchas cuestiones

«Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Me habías dicho que nunca se curaría»

«Sí, lo sé, es lo que Gold me había dicho también, pero ahora está bien»

«¿Encontraste un modo de curarla?»

Regina dudó, ¿debía contarle la verdad a su hijo?»

«No, en fin, sí…yo..¡Nos…hemos besado!»

«¡Ah, pero eso es genial! Estoy muy contento, ¡finalmente te has dejado llevar!» dijo él saltando en la cama

«Cálmate. He roto el hechizo al besarla, y de repente ella me ha rechazado. Lo ha olvidado todo»

Henry se quedó quieto, sorprendido y desilusionado

«¡Oh, no, eso quiere decir que debemos recomenzar todo otra vez!»

«¿Recomenzar?»

«Sí, te toca a ti ahora reconquistarla»

La reina suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. No tenía ánimos para una conquista. Pensó en todos los momentos que había pasado con Emma y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Una sola solución se le presentó de momento: Rumpelstiltskin. Necesitaba respuestas y pensaba obtenerlas…

 

Regina llegó a la tienda del Señor Gold. Entró y espero a que la bestia saliera de la trastienda.

«Qué alegría  verte, querida, hacía mucho tiempo» dijo él sonriendo

«Necesito que hablemos» dijo la reina con un tono seco

Rumpelstiltskin se puso frente a la joven, con sus dos manos apoyadas en el bastón

«Te escucho, Majestad»

«Sabías muy bien cómo romper el hechizo del que era prisionera Emma, ¿verdad?»

La sonrisa del hombre se alargó

«¡Has tardado mucho en comprenderlo! Sin embargo, pensaba que te había enseñado que el beso de Amor Verdadero podía romper cualquier hechizo»

Regina se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Gold. ¿Sería Emma su Amor Verdadero? Siempre había pensado que era Daniel, pero por culpa de su madre, nunca tuvo el tiempo de profundizar en la cuestión. Miró a la bestia y vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. La cólera se apoderó de ella, una vez más, había sido manipulada por este traidor

«¡Estúpido! Todo es tu culpa. ¡Si no le hubieses dado ese hechizo a Emma, nunca habría pasado tanto tiempo a su lado y no me habría enamorado de ella!»

La reina abrió de par en par los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Rumpel se echó a reír

«¡Qué ironía! La reina malvada enamorada de la salvadora»

«¡Cállate!»

«¿Y qué piensa Emma Swan?»

Regina le lanzó una oscura mirada

«Dice que no se acuerda de nada»

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, iba a derrumbarse, lo sentía y en ningún caso quería llorar delante de Gold.

«¿De verdad? Interesante»

Era evidente que se estaba divirtiendo al ver a Regina en ese estado. Sabiendo muy bien que no lo soportaría por más tiempo, la morena dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda. Ya fuera y cerca de su coche, comenzó a llorar. Estaba tan mal que no vio a Ruby a lo lejos con una bolsa de compras en cada mano…

 

Ruby entró como una furia en el restaurante, dejó las bolsas en la barra y subió de cuatro en cuatro las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

«¡Acabo de ver a Regina saliendo de la tienda de Gold, totalmente en lágrimas!»

Emma levantó la cabeza del periódico

«¿En serio?»

«¡Sí! He alucinado, es la primera vez que la veo en ese estado. ¡Casi siento lástima!»

Emma frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama. Se puso su chaqueta y tomo su bolso

«¡Tengo que ir a verla!»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«No te puedo decir nada por el momento. ¿Me prestas tu coche?»

«Sí, de acuerdo»

La sheriff iba a salir cuando la loba la detuvo

«Harías bien en llamar a tus padres para decirles que estás curada. ¡Se preocupan por ti y están buscándote por todos lados!»

«Pasaré a verlos. Gracias por haberme guardado el secreto Ruby. Me voy, hasta luego»

«Sí, sé prudente. ¡Con Regina nunca se sabe!»

Emma sonrió y salió de la habitación. Condujo hasta la casa de la morena y paró al final del camino. Una vez delante de la puerta, la salvadora inspiró profundamente y llamó. Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina abrió

«Tengo que hablar contigo» dijo Emma antes de que la reina pudiera decir nada

«Creo que no»

Regina iba a cerrar la puerta, pero la rubia la bloqueó con el pie

«Regina, por favor, déjame entrar, ¡te mentí!»

El corazón de la morena se hinchó de esperanzas, ¿acaso Emma sentía algo por ella? La hizo entrar y le ofreció algo de beber.

«No, gracias. Vayamos al salón» dijo Emma

Regina no respondió y siguió  a la joven. Se sentó en el sofá mientras que la salvadora recorría de aquí para allá la estancia

«Escucha, he venido a decirte que no he olvidado nada. De hecho, me acuerdo de todo, tus recuerdos, los momentos en el hospital, las noches aquí. Y después el beso…»

La reina bajo la cabeza, apenada. No sabía qué decir, solo quería saber si Emma sentía lo mismo que ella. La salvadora continuó

«Quería decirte que…no siento nada por ti, estaba bajo el efecto del hechizo, ¿comprendes?»

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de la morena que intento más mal que bien esconderlas

«¡Emma, tú…tú no puedes decir eso, no es posible, después de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que has dicho!»

«No era yo…¡lo siento!»

Tras decir esto, la rubia salió de la casa, dejando a Regina sola, con el corazón partido en mil pedazos…

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

La rubia estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del puerto. Miraba hacia el horizonte pensando en lo que le contaría cuando apareciese. Al cabo de veinte minutos de espera y reflexión, Emma vio una silueta aproximarse a lo lejos. El hombre se sentó a su lado

«Siento el retraso, pero tuve una urgencia»

«No importa…»

«¿Entonces, así de repente, está curada?» preguntó él perplejo

«Sí…¿usted está bajo secreto profesional, verdad?»

«En efecto»

«¿Así que lo que cuente quedará entre nosotros?»

El doctor Whale asintió

«Ok…entonces le voy a contar»

La rubia se abrochó su abrigo y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, tenía frío.

«Fui a ver a Regina para saber más de su pasado, y evidentemente, me mandó a paseo»

Whale sonrió débilmente

«Como soy una cabezota y quería saber por encima de todas las cosas, fui a pedir ayuda a Gold, y él me dio un hechizo»

«¿Habla en serio?»

Emma se giró hacia el doctor haciéndole comprender con la mirada que no debía interrumpirla

«Perdón, continúe»

«Sabe, al igual que todo el mundo aquí, que la magia tiene un precio. Bien, pues el precio de ese hechizo era la locura. Me obsesioné con Regina, solo veía por ella, solo la quería a ella, bueno, usted pudo darse cuenta»

«Sí» dijo él recordando las crisis de la salvadora en el hospital «¿vio el pasado de Regina?»

El corazón de la rubia se encogió, pensó en todo lo que la reina había vivido.

«Sí, y ahora comprendo por qué se convirtió en una mujer malvada, manipuladora y fría»

Whale se giró hacia el horizonte y se hundió el también en sus recuerdos

«¿Entonces-dijo él- ha visto cómo Rumpel manipuló a Regina para que se convirtiera en la reina malvada? ¿Ha visto que le hizo creer que yo podía volver a la vida a Daniel cuando en realidad no? Eso le rompió el corazón, sabe…»

Emma lo miró con mirada incrédula

«¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No vi nada de eso! ¡Pero qué traidor! ¿Regina lo sabe?»

Él se echó a reír

«¡Oh no, no lo sabe, si no, hace mucho tiempo que Gold estaría muerto!»

La sheriff sintió cómo la cólera la invadía, ¿cómo ese hombre pudo haber manipulado a una mujer como Regina? Al principio, la reina era amable, y sobre todo, inocente, creía en el amor más que nada y desgraciadamente, le habían robado sus sueños, sus esperanzas y sobre todo al hombre que amaba. La voz de Whale la sacó de sus pensamientos

«¿Cómo ha logrado romper el hechizo?»

Emma cerró los ojos y pensó en el apasionado beso que se había dado con la morena. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse e intentó disimularlo

«Regina…»

El doctor la miró de forma inquisitiva. La rubia se sintió de repente incómoda para decirle la verdad

«Ella encontró un modo»

«¿Cuál?»

«Lo siento, pero no voy a decírselo»

Ella se levantó del banco

«¿Podría hacer lo necesario para que el hospital deje de buscarme? Y sobre todo, no le diga nada a mis padres, yo voy a ir a verlos»

«Muy bien. Hasta pronto, Miss Swan»

«Adiós, doctor»

Emma se encaminó hacia su coche y subió para dirigirse a casa de sus padres.

 

Emma tocó a la puerta y esperó. La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando aparecer a Mary Margaret, los rasgos tensos por la inquietud y la falta de sueño. Cuando vio a su hija, su rostro se iluminó.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma! ¿Eres tú?»

«Sí…»

Sin esperar, Snow tomó a la sheriff en sus brazos

«¡Estaba muerta de preocupación! ¿Dónde estabas y cómo hiciste para salir del hospital?»

«¿Puedo entrar primero?»

La princesa empujó a Emma al interior del apartamento y llamó a su marido. Este bajó las escaleras y se precipitó a los brazos de la rubia, que se encontró algo contrariada por ese afectuoso contacto.

«Estoy tan feliz de verte Emma, ¡te buscamos por todos lados!»

«Lo siento si os he dado problemas»

Se sentaron en el sofá para esperar las explicaciones de la salvadora. Esta dudaba, sus manos estaban húmedas, inspiró para darse valor

«Para empezar, quería deciros que estoy curada. He ido a ver al doctor Whale para explicarle lo que me había sucedido y está haciendo las gestiones con el servicio psiquiátrico…»

«¿Qué te sucedió, cariño?» preguntó Snow angustiada

«Estaba bajo un hechizo…»

David frunció el ceño

«¿Qué hechizo¿ ¿Y cómo te has curado?»

«No puedo deciros nada de momento. Solo que nunca olvidaré la forma en la que tratasteis el problema»

«Oh, Emma, ¿qué querías que hiciéramos? Estábamos aterrorizados, nos dabas miedo y nos sentíamos impotentes» se quejó Mary Margaret

La rubias e levantó, la mirada de sus padres fija en ella

«Voy a recoger mis cosas, prefiero ir con Ruby un tiempo, tengo que digerir todo esto»

Emma subió a su habitación, abrió su armario para coger su mochila y meter algunas prendas de ropa dentro. Al abrir la cómoda y ver el revoltijo de su ropa interior pensó en Regina. Sonrió, esa mujer había hecho tantas cosas para ayudarla  y ella la había rechazado. La joven se sintió de repente culpable. La morena debía tener el corazón roto a estas alturas, pero ella nunca quiso hacerle daño. Cuando termino de hacer la mochila, bajó y se encontró a sus padres cerca de la entrada

«¡Por favor, quédate!» imploró Snow

«No, no quiero. Os llamaré más tarde»

Emma abrió la puerta y se iba a marchar cuando su madre la retuvo por el brazo

«El hechizo…Fue Regina, ¿verdad?»

La rubia clavó su mirada en la de la princesa, podía ver todo el odio que Mary Margaret sentía por su ex madrastra y ella no lo soportaba. La sheriff se soltó con brusquedad de Snow.

«No entiendes nada…»

Y salió del apartamento sin darse la vuelta…

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Henry salió de clase y se dirigió a la parada del autobús.

«¡Hey, chico!»

Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la calle y vio a su madre, apoyada en su coche. Le dio una gran sonrisa, cruzó, mirando bien que no pasara ningún coche, y se dirigió hacia Emma.

«¿Qué haces aquí?»

«He venido a buscarte y llevarte a casa de Regina»

Lam mirada del muchacho se ensombreció

«No creo que sea una buena idea»

«¿Por qué?»

«Ella no está bien y verte la hará sufrir más»

Emma se puso a la altura de su hijo

«Hey, ¿confías en mí?»

«La última vez que me preguntaste eso, acabaste en el manicomio»

«Sí, es verdad…No le haré daño, ¿de acuerdo?»

Henry asintió y se subió finalmente en el coche de la sheriff. Una vez en casa de Regina, Emma acompañó a su hijo hasta la puerta. Este abrió y se giró hacia la rubia

«Entra»

«No, ve a avisar antes a tu madre»

«No, ven»

No le dio elección, le cogió la mano y la arrastró al salón. La  morena estaba allí, echada en el sofá, con una mano tapándose los ojos. El corazón se Emma se encogió al ver en qué estado se encontraba la reina. Todo eso era su culpa. Miró a su hijo preocupada y este le hizo una señal con la cabeza señalándole que debía hablar con la morena

A continuación, Henry salió y subió a hacer sus deberes. La rubia avanzó hacia el sofá

«¿Regina?»

La morena se sobresaltó y por un segundo creyó soñar que había escuchado la voz de la que invadía sus pensamientos. Dejó caer su mano y abrió lentamente los ojos. Su corazón se saltó un latido al ver a la salvadora, sentada en el otro extremo, mirándola, con una sonrisa inquieta en los labios

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» dijo con voz cansada

«Necesitaba hablar contigo»

«¿De qué?» peguntó la reina incorporándose para ver mejor a la rubia

«De nosotras…»

Regina frunció el ceño

«Creía no había un nosotras, que no eras tú, sino el hechizo…»

«Mentí una vez más» dijo Emma enrojeciéndose

La morena miró a la joven, intentando descubrir si era sincera o no.

«Regina, creo que también siento algo por ti, pero tengo miedo, ¿comprendes?»

Regina se echó a reír, una risa triste

«¿Y yo? ¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo? Me costó mucho aceptar mis sentimientos, Emma»

La sheriff bajó la cabeza como una niña que ha sido pillada haciendo una travesura.

«Siento haberte causado tanta pena» dijo la rubia

La ex alcaldesa suspiró, solo tenía un deseo: coger a Emma en sus brazos y decirle que todo iría bien, que juntas podrían enfrentarse al mundo entero, pero se quedó ahí, quieta, incapaz de hacer un movimiento.

«De hecho, he venido a decirte que necesito tiempo para aceptar todo esto, necesito comenzar de cero»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó la morena intrigada

« _Grosso modo_ , me gustaría conquistarte, pasar tiempo sola contigo, compartir tus pasiones»

Regina sonrió

«Es más…» continuó la rubia «sé que adoras cabalgar y me gustaría que me enseñaras»

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Oh, sí! Estoy segura de que eres una muy buena profesora

«¡En efecto!»

Emma sonrió, de repente sentía el corazón más ligero. Se levantó ante la mirada inquisitiva de Regina

«Tengo que ir a trabajar, ya voy retrasada»

«Sí, no lo dudo. Entonces, ¿cita mañana aquí a las diez para un paseo a caballo?»

«Ok, aquí estaré»

Regina acompañó a la salvadora hasta el porche y la vio subir en su inmundo coche amarillo. Entró en su casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El día siguiente se prometía interesante…

 

Emma se dirigió a comisaria. No se sorprendió al ver la tonga de expedientes en su mesa. A pesar de que su padre la había sustituido durante su internamiento, tenía mucho con lo que ponerse al día. Se sentó en  la silla y miró su ordenador. La sheriff no tenía ningunas ganas de trabajar, pensaba sin parar en Regina y ya estaba ansiosa de que fuera el día siguiente para volver a verla. Sin embargo, comenzó a sacar los expedientes por orden de urgencia. Cuando acabó, miró el reloj que había en la pared: 19:30. Se puso su chaqueta, tomó su bolso y salió de la comisaria.

Al llegar a Granny’s, Emma tomó una buena ducha antes de echarse en la cama, con un libro en la mano. En ese momento, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

«Adelante»

La salvadora no se sorprendió al ver a Ruby. Esta se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

«Entonces, ¿qué tal el día? Mary Margaret me llamó para decirme que fuiste a verla»

«Sí, debía tranquilizarlos»

«Obvio, estaban muy preocupados por ti. Tu madre me ha dicho que estabas bajo los efectos de un hechizo, pero que ahora estas curada. ¿Qué hechizo es ese?» preguntó la camarera llena de curiosidad

Emma frunció el ceño

«No tengo ganas de hablar de eso esta noche, Ruby»

La joven loba se mordió el labio, había prometido a Snow que averiguaría lo que su hija estaba escondiendo.

«Comprendo» dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada «pero al menos puedes decirme qué hacías en casa de Regina cuando te fui a buscar el otro día»

La sheriff se desestabilizó ante la pregunta, e intentó buscar una excusa plausible.

«Quería ver a Henry»

«De acuerdo»

Ruby reflexionó y añadió

«¿Y por qué Regina parecía tan conmocionada?»

«No lo sé» mintió Emma

«¡Creo tener una teoría!»

La rubia frunció el ceño intrigada

«¿Cuál?»

«Creo que ella te embrujó para que acabaras en el manicomio y así  quedarse a Henry para ella sola»

Emma sintió cómo el enfado se apoderaba de ella

«¡No sabes absolutamente nada! ¿Y por qué siempre acusáis a Regina?»

«¡Pero Emma, es lógico que fuera ella, estabas obsesionada con ella!»

La joven cerró violentamente su libro

«Ella no tuvo nada que ver, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Al contrario!»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó Ruby

«¡Nada, déjalo estar!»

«De todas maneras, no importa lo que digas, siempre creeré que ha sido Regina quien…»

«¡Lárgate!» gritó Emma

La camarera abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿Qué? Pero…»

La rubia se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, mirando a su amiga con una oscura mirada

«¡He dicho que te largues!»

Ruby se levantó, totalmente desorientada por la actitud de la joven. Sin embargo antes de salir no pudo evitar decir su última palabra

«Has cambiado Emma, si continuas así, llegarás a ser tan malvada como ella»

Emma no respondió y dio un portazo para demostrarle que estaba muy enfadada. Se echó en la cama, los ojos fijos en el techo, intentando calmarse. Ninguno de los habitantes de Storybrooke podía comprender lo que ella sentía. Ninguno salvo quizás Regina…

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Diez en punto, Emma se encontraba delante de la casa de Regina esperando que esta le abriera la puerta, lo que hizo algunos segundos más tarde.

«Hey» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«Buenos días, entra» dijo Regina apartándose para dejar pasar a la sheriff «¿Quieres algo de beber?»

«Un zumo de naranja, si tienes»

La morena asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de Emma. La rubia vio una mochila en la mesa y miró a Regina con gesto inquisitivo

«He hecho unos sándwiches para el mediodía, le he cogido prestada la mochila a Henry, será más práctico para llevarlos»

«Oh, genial, es una buena idea»

La reina le dio el vaso de zumo de naranja a  Emma que se lo bebió de un tirón. Después, dejaron la casa para dirigirse a los establos. En el coche, ninguna de las dos hablaba. La salvadora sentía una bola formarse en su vientre a medida que se acercaban. Cuando llegaron, Regina se dirigió a un box, y Emma cada vez se sentía más insegura

«Hola» dijo la reina acariciando el hocico del caballo «Te presento a Emma, ella te va a montar, pero como es su primera vez, tendrás que estar tranquilo»

La sheriff miraba a la morena con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, estaba verdaderamente adorable hablándole al caballo. Esta se dio la vuelta y miro a la rubia

«Este es Tenebroso, es muy dócil, Henry lo ha montado, no debería costarte tampoco»

«¡Es grande!»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco

«¿Esperabas montar un poney?»

«Heu…no, pero no creía que fuera tan impresionante» dijo la rubia poco segura

«¿Tienes miedo?»

«¿Qué? ¡No, en absoluto!»

La morena sonrió, era evidente que Emma estaba mintiendo.

«Puede sentir tu miedo, ¿sabes? Acércate»

La salvadora se acercó despacio y cogió la mano que Regina le tendía. La reina llevó la mano de la sheriff al hocico del caballo. En realidad, Emma estaba más concentrada en mirar los dedos de Regina pegados a los suyos que la cabeza del animal.

«Te estás enrojeciendo» dijo la morena sonriendo, feliz del efecto que acababa de provocarle a la joven

«¿Eh? No…¡Tengo calor!»

«Sí, será eso. Venga, lo vas a montar ahora. Ya está ensillado, llamé esta mañana al palafrenero para que lo tuviera preparado y así no perder tiempo»

Emma miró a la morena, la evocación del palafrenero le trajo a la memoria el recuerdo de Daniel y de repente sintió pena por esa mujer que había sufrido tanto.

«¿Emma? ¿En qué piensas para tener esa cara?» preguntó Regina inquieta

«En nada» se dio prisa en contestar la bella rubia «Bien, vamos»

Avanzó hacia el caballo y Regina la ayudó a montar, tocándole la parte baja de la espalda.

«Pero, se está aprovechando, Majestad» dijo Emma sonriendo

«En absoluto, sheriff, la ayudo, nada más»

Emma se echó a reír y Tenebroso dio un paso hacia delante, provocando que la salvadora perdiera la sonrisa

«Mierda, esto es alucinante, ¿por qué camina solo? ¡Regina, flipo, flipo…es muy alto, demasiado alto! ¡Me voy a caer y a romperme una pierna!»

La reina suspiró y se acercó a Tenebroso que se había parado. Pidió a Emma que se rodara hacia delante, lo que hizo. Regina montó detrás de la sheriff y puso sus manos en sus caderas. La rubia se quedó electrizada ante ese contacto y no se atrevió a hacer ni un movimiento.

«Coge las riendas» ordenó Regina

La joven así lo hizo. La morena dio un pequeño golpe con el pie en el flanco del caballo y este comenzó a caminar dulcemente. Emma se agarraba a las riendas como si su vida dependiese de ello. Su corazón estaba desbocado, pero no sabría decir si era por su miedo a caer o por el hecho de sentir el cuerpo de la reina pegado al suyo. Al cabo de algunos minutos de marcha, Regina se inclinó y murmuró en el oído de la rubia

«¿Cómo te sientes?»

Emma tragó saliva, tenía calor y sentir el aliento de la morena en su cuello no la ayudaba en nada

«Bien, ahora tengo menos miedo»

«Entonces, ¿podemos correr un poco?»

«Sí, si tú quieres…»

Regina dio dos golpes más secos con el pie y Tenebroso se puso a trotar.

«Tienes que ser uno con el caballo» dijo la morena

Emma trago saliva de nuevo, las palabras de la reina la conmocionaban y sobre todo la hacían pensar en cosas no muy católicas. Al cabo de una hora de paseo, Regina decidió hacer una pausa al borde de un pequeño lago para que Tenebroso pudiera refrescarse. Emma se sentó en la hierba y abrió la mochila para tomar un sándwich. Regina se unió a ella unos minutos después y se sentó a su lado

«¿De qué te apetece el sándwich?» preguntó la sheriff

«De queso, por favor»

«Toma. Buen provecho»

«Gracias, a ti también»

Comieron en silencio, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos. Después de un rato, la reina rompió el silencio

«Entonces, ¿te gusta montar a caballo?»

«Confieso que al principio me pareció impresionante, pero contigo detrás, me siento más segura» dijo la salvadora riendo.

«Algún día tendrás que montar sola»

«Sí, como tú dices, algún día. No tengo prisa y además habrá todavía más ocasiones para hacerlo»

«Eso espero, sheriff»

Emma acabó su sándwich, bebió agua y se echó en la hierba bajo la mirada divertida de Regina

«¿Por qué sonríes así?»

«Oh, por nada»

«Miente mal, Majestad»

La sonrisa de la morena se ensanchó

«Te encuentro adorable en esa posición»

La salvadora enrojeció y desvió la mirada. Regina se echó a reír

«¡Y estás más mona cuando te enrojeces!»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, una ligera sonrisa en los labios

«Deja de decir tonterías y echate a mi lado»

«¿Bromeas? No tengo ganas de ensuciarme»

«Regina, ya estás sentada en la hierba, acostarte no cambiara gran cosa, venga, relájate por una vez»

La morena suspiró y se echó al lado de la sheriff. Giró la cabeza para mirarla

«¿Satisfecha?»

«Si» dijo la rubia sonriendo «Ahora vamos a hacer un juego»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Qué tipo de juego?»

«Ya verás, ¡es divertido! Mira, yo empiezo»

Las dos mujeres se pusieron a observar el cielo

«¡Aquella me recuerda a una cacerola!»

Regina se echó a reír

«¿De verdad? ¿Sabes a qué se parece una cacerola?»

La sheriff se giró hacia la reina, fingiendo estar ofendida

«Hey, ¡no te permito que digas eso!»

«¡Oh! ¿Mis Swan se ha ofendido?»

«Venga, ahora tú, ya que te crees tan inteligente»

La morena se puso seria y buscó una nube para analizarla

«¡Aquella, diría que un corazón!»

Emma sonrió y se giró hacia la joven.

«No la imaginaba tan romántica, Majestad»

«Oh, todavía te queda mucho por conocer de mí»

«Solo pido eso» murmuró la rubia

Regina clavó su mirada en la de la salvadora, tenía unas ganas locas de besarla, pero se contuvo. No era ella la que tenía que dar el primer paso, así que esperaría hasta que Emma estuviese preparada. Se levantó para ver si Tenebroso estaba bien. Estaba allí tranquilo, bebiendo agua del lago.

«¿Volvemos?» preguntó la reina

«Heu…sí, si quieres»

Emma estaba desilusionada, le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo acostada cerca de Regina, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, esta no quería. Entonces, se levantó y se acercó a la reina que estaba junto al caballo. Deshicieron el camino para regresar a los establos. Después de dejar al caballo en las cuidadosas manos del palafrenero, se subieron al coche de Regina. Emma se sentía bien, miraba el paisaje y de repente tuvo una idea.

«Mañana es viernes y hará calor»

«Sí, ¿y?» preguntó la reina, con los ojos fijos en la carretera

«¿Qué me dices de ir a la playa, solo nosotras dos?»

La morena giró la cabeza hacia la sheriff sonriendo

«Sí, ¿por qué no? Pero, ¿no trabajas?»

«Recuperare el retraso el lunes, no te preocupes»

«Pues a la playa, entonces»

«¡Genial, entonces, te paso a recoger sobre el mediodía, no hagas nada, yo me ocupo de todo!»

«De acuerdo»

El trayecto acabó en silencio y pronto llegaron a la casa. Emma acompañó a Regina hasta la puerta y antes de subir en su coche dijo

«Hasta mañana, estoy ansiosa de verte en bikini»

Regina estalló en una carcajada

«Yo también. Hasta mañana»

Emma sonrió y subió en su coche, excitada solo de pensar en el día siguiente…

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

Al día siguiente, después de haber hecho algunas compras, Emma llegó a casa de Regina, un poco  antes de mediodía. No tuvo tiempo de llamar a la puerta, ya que la morena la abrió en seguida.

«¿Me espiabas por la ventana o qué?» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«Puede ser»

«Toma, para ti» dijo Emma tendiéndole un enorme ramo de rosas a la reina.

«¡Oh, gracias, qué detalle más amable por tu parte! Voy a ponerlas en un jarrón»

La morena entró y fue hacia la cocina para meter las flores en agua. Emma, por su parte, la esperaba pacientemente en el vestíbulo. Unos minutos más tarde, Regina se unió a ella.

«Estoy lista»

Emma asintió y siguió a la mujer fuera de la casa. Cuando vio que la morena se dirigía hacia su coche, la sheriff la detuvo

«¡Hoy vamos en mi coche!»

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par y miró el coche amarillo con mirada sospechosa. No estaba en absoluto tranquila ante la idea de montar en esa chatarra. Al ver la cara de la reina, Emma suspiró

«Regina, ¡por favor!»

«Yo no he dicho nada» se ofuscó la joven

«Tu mirada habla por ti. Venga, sube»

La morena subió sin rechistar y cerró la puerta. Emma estaba sobrexcitada al arrancar el coche

«¿No habrá olvidado su bañador, Majestad?» dijo ella con un gesto pícaro

«Por supuesto que sí, sheriff, me gusta nadar desnuda»

Emma tragó saliva y paró todo movimiento durante unos segundos. Regina se echó a reír

«Estaba bromeando, Emma, evidentemente que lo traje»

«Ya suponía que era una broma» dijo la rubia ligeramente decepcionada.

El viaje fue bastante rápido y pronto llegaron a la playa. Emma cargó con la nevera con las provisiones, mientras que Regina se encargó de las toallas. A continuación buscaron un sitio tranquilo, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Una vez instaladas, Emma se quitó la camiseta y sus vaqueros, dejando aparecer un bikini azul marino. Regina no podía apartar sus ojos de las perfectas curvas de la sheriff, mirándola de arriba abajo.

«¿Te gusta?» dijo Emma sonriendo

La morena se apresuró a desviar la mirada

«No sé de lo que hablas»

«¡Claro!»

Regina, molesta por haber sido pillada en flagrante delito de espionaje, se levantó y fue bajando lentamente la cremallera de su falda, dejándola caer sensualmente por sus piernas ante la mirada exorbitada de la salvadora. A continuación, desabotonó lentamente su blusa  mientras miraba a Emma y se lamía el labio inferior. Entonces pudo ver el trikini negro de la morena, que le sentaba divinamente y dejaba al descubierto un magnífico escote. La sheriff sentía como sus mejillas se enrojecían. La  reina entonces se sentó frente a ella, dándole la espalda

«¿Puedes ponerme crema en el espalda, por favor?»

Emma tragó saliva, esa mujer era magnífica y solo el pensar que iba a acariciar esa espalda tan perfecta la volvía loca

«De acuerdo, pásame la crema»

Regina lo hizo y la rubia agarró el tubo en su mano. Frotó  sus manos para extender la crema y las colocó sobre la espalda de la reina. Esta emitió un pequeño gemido

«Mmm, ¡qué bueno!»

Emma abrió los ojos como platos, ¿lo hacía a propósito? Sin darse cuenta, contuvo su respiración todo el tiempo que le ponía la crema solar. De repente sintió calor, mucho calor

«¿Vamos a bañarnos?» pregunto la sheriff

Regina salió de su ensimismamiento, las manos de Emma eran tan dulces en su piel que no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos.

«De acuerdo, pero espero que no esté muy fría»

La joven se levantó y tendió la mano a la morena para ayudarla a levantarse. Dadas de la mano que acercaron al agua. Regina comenzó metiendo los pies y tembló al sentir lo fría que estaba. Emma aún no la había soltado y avanzó un poco más hacia el agua-

«¡Venga, Regina, está muy buena!»

«¿Estás de broma? ¡Está helada!»

«Que no, todo es acostumbrarse»

«¡Habla por ti!»

Emma estaba decidida a meter a la morena en el agua, tiró de la mano de Regina, casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La reina dio un pequeño grito y fusiló a la rubia con la mirada

«No tendrás la intención de…»

Pero demasiado tarde, la sheriff había tirado de su mano con un golpe seco y Regina se encontró en el agua. En menos de tres segundos, se había levantado, castañeándole todos los dientes bajo la mirada divertida de la rubia.

«¡Emma Swan, me lo va a pagar!»

«¡Oh, solo es agua, ¿esto refresca, eh?»

Como única respuesta, la reina se precipitó sobre la sheriff y la empujó hacia abajo haciendo que tragara agua.

«Hey, ¡eso no ha tenido gracia!» se ofuscó la salvadora «¡casi me ahogas!»

«Pero, eso era el fin, querida» dijo Regina, con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios

Emma le lanzó una mirada desafiante

«Ok, vamos a jugar» dijo ella

Regina se puso a correr entre las olas, intentando más mal que bien alejarse de la joven, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y pronto con la respiración entrecortada Emma la atrapó

«No te me escaparás»

La rubia se precipitó sobre la reina y se encontraron las dos bajo el agua, Regina luchaba por escapar del agarre de Emma, en vano. Después volvieron a la superficie, riendo

«Verdaderas niñas» dijo la rubia

«Iba a decirlo» dijo Regina

De repente, se hizo el silencio y Emma miró fijamente a la morena

«¿Qué?» preguntó esta

«Es de locos lo hermosa que eres»

«Emma…»

Regina no puedo acabar su frase, sintió los labios de Emma posarse sobre los suyos. Su corazón se saltó un latido, ¿estaba soñando? Sin esperar, pasó su lengua y la sheriff abrió su boca como señal de aprobación. Sus lenguas se tocaban, se acariciaban, provocando un gemido de placer a la morena. Su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo y deseaba a la rubia más que a nada en ese instante. Sus manos, que estaban sobre las caderas de la sheriff, subieron por su espalda, acariciándola sensualmente. Emma rompió dulcemente el beso, y sonrió

«¿Vamos a la arena?»

«De acuerdo»

Sin una palabra, salieron del agua y se echaron en la arena, casi sin respiración.

«Wow, ¡qué calor!» dijo la rubia

Regina la miró y sin esperar un minuto más, apoyó sus labios en los de la salvadora. Emma correspondió al beso y suspiró de placer. Después de algunos minutos se separaron

«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?» dijo la reina

«Sí, te escucho»

«¿Por qué querías conocer mi pasado?»

La sheriff se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta, no se esperaba en absoluto que Regina abordara ese tema

«Bueno, desde que la maldición fue rota y supe que eras la reina malvada, quise saber por qué te convertiste en esa mujer. Te pedí educadamente que me contaras, pero tú me mandaste a paseo, así que, tuve que emplear otros medios»

«Ya veo. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a hacer todo eso, te lo habría contado»

«Sí, sin duda, pero quizás habrías omitido ciertos detalles, ahora lo sé todo»

«Tienes razón, no te lo habría contado todo»

Emma sonrió ligeramente y desvió la mirada

«Siento que hay algo más, Emma»

«No tiene importancia»

Regina se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de la sheriff

«Dime, ¡quiero saber!»

La rubia suspiró y cedió ante la mirada de cachorrito apaleado que le ponía su compañera

«Quizás ya me interesabas en ese momento»

La reina frunció el ceño

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Sí! ¡Mírate…tú emanas ese algo tan…wow que me haces perder mis sentidos!»

«Oh, entonces es por eso que peleábamos cada vez que nos veíamos, ¿era demasiado hermosa, es eso?»

Emma se echó a reír

«¡No, no solo eso! Tú me sacabas de quicio con tus chanchullos, pero bueno, ¡estabas tan mona cuando te enfadabas, la vena de la frente se te resaltaba, tus ojos que lanzaban bombas! Encuentro eso muy sexy»

Regina se sonrojó y para no mostrar su aprieto a la rubia, tomó su rostro entre las manos y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, después descendió hacia su cuello para llegar hasta el valle de sus senos. Emma emitió un gemido y de repente tuvo ganas de que la morena le hiciera el amor, en seguida, sobre esa playa. Pero su teléfono decidió otra cosa cuando se puso a sonar. Emma gruñó al mirar la pantalla.

«Mierda, ¡es mi madre! ¿Diga?»

«Emma, cariño, ¿todo bien?»

«¿Qué quieres?» ladró ella

«¿Te molesto?»

«Sí, bastante»

«¡Oh! Perdóname. Te llamaba para decirte que esta noche tu padre y yo organizamos una cena en tu honor en Granny’s»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada

«Sí, ¿y?»

«Bien, yo llevaré a Henry desde el cole, y si tú puedes unirte a nosotros alrededor de las 19:00 sería perfecto»

«¿Quiénes estarán?» preguntó la sheriff

«Todo el mundo, cariño»

«¿Regina también?»

Al escuchar su nombre, Regina miró a su compañera de forma inquisitiva

«¿Sigues ahí?» preguntó Emma al nos escuchar la voz de Mary Margaret

«Sí, estoy aquí. Llamé a Regina para invitarla, pero sabes cómo es ella, ha rechazado venir»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Pero no es grave, ¡haremos la fiesta sin ella! ¿Hasta esta tarde entonces?»

«Sí, adiós»

Ella colgó ligeramente enfadada

«¿Mi madre te ha llamado para invitarte esta tarde a Granny’s?»

Regina sacó su teléfono del bolso y comprobó las llamadas

«No, no he recibido nada, ni llamada ni mensajes»

«Muy bien, ¡entonces me ha mentido! ¡Me ha dicho que te había llamado para invitarte y que tú habías dicho que no!»

«¡Qué zorra! ¿Nunca cambiará?»

«Sí, ya es hora de ponerla seriamente en su lugar»

«¿Tienes una idea?»

«Sí, y te va a gustar» dijo sonriendo

La reina también sonrió. Snow tendría finalmente el castigo que se merecía. Los habitantes de Storybrooke verían pronto el verdadero rostro de su encantadora princesa…

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

Sentado en una mesa, al fondo de Granny’s, Henry se aburría y esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de su madre biológica. Se había desilusionado cuando su abuela le había dicho que Regina no quería venir a celebrar con ellos y sobre todo no comprendía la actitud de su madre. El muchacho sabía muy bien que la morena estaba enamorada de Emma, entonces, ¿por qué había rechazado la proposición de Mary Margaret? Sin embargo, él había insistido en llamarla para convencerla, pero Snow lo había disuadido amablemente. Por enésima vez desde que está ahí, lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta, pero nada, ni la sombra de su madre. Resopló y se puso a jugar con la sal que estaba encima de la mesa. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Henry elevó la mirada y descubrió a Grace y a Jefferson. Sonrió. Al final esa velada no sería tan catastrófica como pensaba.

Mary Margaret y David se encontraban en la barra charlando con Ruby.

«¡No lo entiendo, son casi las 19:30 y Emma aún no ha venido!» se quejaba la princesa

«Quizás ha tenido algo urgente en el trabajo» dijo su marido para tranquilizarla

Snow puso los ojos en blanco

«David, estamos en Storybrooke, nunca pasa nada y además, casi todo el mundo está aquí»

«Sí, tienes razón» dijo él

«Salvo Regina» añadió Mary Margaret con gesto pensativo, «¡a lo mejor ha encerrado a Emma para impedirle que venga!»

David frunció el ceño

«Hace días que solo tienes el nombre de Regina en la boca, estoy harto de escucharte quejarte de ella durante todo el día, ¡déjala tranquila por una vez!»

Tras decir eso, él se alejó, dejando a su mujer totalmente estupefacta. Esta se dio la vuelta hacia su mejor amiga

«No te preocupes Snow, se calmará y vendrá a pedirte perdón»

«¿Tú crees?»

«Estoy segura» dijo sonriendo

«¿Tienes noticias de Emma?» preguntó la princesa para cambiar de tema

«No, hace dos días que no sé nada de ella, ¡nos peleamos el otro día cuando acusé a Regina de haber sido ella la del hechizo!»

«Conmigo es lo mismo, en cuanto hablo de Regina, se enfada. No entiendo por qué»

«Si te tranquiliza, yo tampoco» dijo la joven loba

«Bien, ya no puedo más, la voy a llamar»

Mary Margaret sacó su móvil y tecleó el número de su hija. Al cabo de tres tonos, salió el buzón de voz

«No es normal que no responda, ¡estoy bastante preocupada!»

«¡Lo entiendo! Intenta con Regina, quizás ella sepa dónde está Emma»

Sin tardar, Snow tecleó el número de la reina que descolgó casi inmediatamente

«Buenas tardes, Mary Margaret, ¿a qué debo el honor de esta llamada?» dijo con tono irónico

«Buenas tardes, ¿es que…?»

«¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Estáis de fiesta?» interrumpió la morena

«Heu…Sí, una fiesta en honor a Emma, por su curación, ya sabe» dijo Snow incómoda

«Ya veo. ¡Gracias por la invitación! ¿Henry lo está pasando bien?»

«Sí, pero no es por eso por lo que la llamo. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra mi hija?»

«No, ¿por qué? ¿No está con ustedes?»

«No. Supongo que no deberá tardar. Bueno, la dejo. Buenas tarde, Regina»

La reina no se tomó la molestia en contestarle y colgó, con la sonrisa en los labios

«¡No sabía que fueras tan buena actriz!»

«Ya te lo he dicho, tengo muchos talentos escondidos» dijo Regina sonriendo

«Sí, ¿como el ajedrez? Estas acabando conmigo» dijo la rubia exasperada

«En efecto, es tu turno»

«¿Para qué? Solo me queda un peón y en tres segundos te lo vas a comer»

«Es verdad. Al final deberías haber ido a la fiesta»

«No, estoy mucho mejor aquí, contigo» dijo Emma

Las dos mujeres se encontraban en el salón jugando al ajedrez. Emma no había querido ir a la fiesta organizada en su honor para darle una lección a su madre. La salvadora estaba sentada en el sofá mientras que la morena se encontraba en el sillón de enfrente. Sin una palabra, Regina se levantó y se sentó en las rodillas de la rubia

«Entonces, sheriff, ¿merezco una recompensa por haber ganado?» dijo con un gesto pícaro

«¡Todo lo que desee, Majestad!»

«¿De verdad? ¿Todo?» preguntó la reina con voz ronca.

Emma asintió y clavó su mirada en la de su compañera. Regina comenzó a besar los labios de la rubia, después descendió por su cuello deslizando sus manos por los brazos de la sheriff hasta dejarlas apoyadas en sus caderas. Tomó la camiseta entre sus dedos y la elevó para sacársela. A continuación, Regina le acarició dulcemente el vientre, subió sus manos por su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador de la rubia. Una vez hecho, tiró la prenda al aire y contempló el magnífico pecho de Emma. Con un gesto tierno, acarició suavemente los pezones ya endurecidos por la excitación, haciendo que la rubia emitiera un gemido. Sin esperar, masajeó tiernamente el pecho izquierdo mientras que su boca se ocupaba del derecho, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo.

«¡Oh, Dios!» dijo la sheriff

Emma, que había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar de las dulces caricias de la reina, los abrió de repente y empujó a Regina sobre la mesita, haciendo caer las fichas del ajedrez. Desabotonó con impaciencia la blusa de la morena y desabrochó de igual manera el sujetador. Regina no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, ya la sheriff le lamía el pecho. Emma ascendió lentamente y besó a la morena apasionadamente. Sin respiración, la reina rompió el beso

«Vamos a mi habitación» dijo ella con una voz ronca por el deseo

La salvadora se enderezó y arrastró  a Regina con ella. Mientras subían las escaleras, no dejaban de besarse, cuidando de no caerse. Emma bajó la cremallera de la falda de Regina y la dejó caer al suelo, mientras que la reina batallaba con los pegados vaqueros de la joven. La rubia la ayudó y pronto se encontraron en bragas en el pasillo, a pocos metros de la habitación de Regina. Una vez dentro, Emma empotró a la morena contra la puerta sin dejar de besarla, descendió una mano por su pecho, agarrando sus senos y jugando con ellos, y acabó su recorrido entre los muslos de Regina.

«Hmm, ¡estás tan mojada!»

La reina sonrió contra los labios de la rubia y la empujó hacia la cama. Emma cayó sobre el colchón y se enderezó para quitarle las bragas a su compañera. Regina hizo lo mismo y ya se encontraban completamente desnudas. Antes de que pudiera hacer un solo gesto, la morena se encontró bajo la sheriff. Emma besaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante. Regina la empujó hacia abajo, haciéndole comprender que deseaba más. Entonces, Emma tomó de asalto el sexo de la reina, lamiéndolo de abajo a arriba y rozando su clítoris. Regina gemía y se aferraba a las sábanas, arqueándose para profundizar el contacto de la lengua de la sheriff sobre su intimidad. La salvadora metió dos dedos en ella y comenzó un lento movimiento de penetración. La morena se mordía el labio para no gritar de placer. Dio golpes de cadera para acelerar el movimiento pero Emma se tomaba su tiempo.

«¡Emma, más rápido!»

La joven le hizo caso y Regina perdió el sentido de la realidad, todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo las divinas caricias de la rubia. Sintió cómo el orgasmo la iba invadiendo y no pudo contener un largo gemido al sentir cómo todo su cuerpo explotaba. Emma se retiró suavemente, se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano y miró a Regina recobrando aliento. Una vez en calma, la reina abrió los ojos y sonrió. Sin embargo, no dio tiempo a Emma para que descansase y tomó posesión de sus labios.

«Ponte a horcajadas sobre mí» ordenó la morena

La rubia obedeció y miró a su compañera con gesto inquisitivo, preguntándose qué tendría en mente. Regina, que estaba acostada, se puso a acariciar los pechos de la sheriff, amasándolos sensualmente, jugando con los pezones. Después, fue descendiendo lentamente sus manos hacia la intimidad de Emma y sonrió al ver el efecto que ella ejercía sobre la rubia. Introdujo dos dedos haciendo gemir  a la salvadora. Se movió dentro de ella, haciendo pequeños círculos

«¡Oh, mierda, Regina, es fantástico…»

Regina se alzó y comenzó a lamer los pechos de la rubia mientras que aceleraba los movimientos en el interior de Emma. Esta se arqueó y movió la pelvis para sentir más adentro a la reina. Su respiración se aceleró y gimió más fuerte cuando finalmente sintió el orgasmo apoderarse de ella, se corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. A continuación, Emma se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su compañera y fue recobrando un ritmo normal de respiración. La rubia se echó al lado de la reina, la sonrisa en sus labios.

«¡Ha sido genial! ¡Podría creerse que has hecho esto toda la vida!»

Regina no respondió, se contentó con sonreír, haciendo que la sheriff pusiera los ojos como platos

«No me digas que…»

La morena se echó a reír

«¡Claro que no, Emma, eres la primera! Si te hubieras visto la cara, muy divertida»

«Oh, vale, bien» dijo ella herida» «bueno, ¿qué tal?»

«Bien»

Emma frunció el ceño

«¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo bien?»

«Creo que deberíamos recomenzar para tener una mejor opinión» dijo la morena con gesto pícaro.

«¡Ah, de acuerdo! Ya veo…¡Entonces, vamos a ello!»

La rubia besó de nuevo lánguidamente  a su compañera e hicieron el amor hasta el desfallecimiento…

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

Emma abrió los ojos y fue cegada por los rayos del sol. Giró la cabeza a la derecha y vio a Regina apaciblemente dormida, boca abajo, dejando a la vista su perfecta espalda. La rubia sonrió rememorando la noche loca que había pasado con la reina. No se lo  podía creer, ver a la morena desnuda cerca de ella la hacía perder la consciencia de la realidad. Se levantó con dificultad, todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido como si hubiera corrido una maratón toda la noche. Emma recogió sus bragas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se las puso para salir a buscar sus otras prendas. Abrió despacio la puerta para no despertar a Regina y salió al pasillo, donde vio sus vaqueros un poco más lejos. La rubia se inclinó, los cogió y se los puso. También recogió la falda de la reina y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al salón. Allí, la sheriff encontró su sujetador y su camiseta que también se volvió a poner. Recogió el ajedrez y el resto de la ropa de Regina y la puso sobre una silla. En ese momento el timbre de la entrada sonó. Miró la hora y abrió los ojos de par en par al comprobar que ya eran las once de la mañana. Sin esperar, fue a abrir y descubrió a su madre y a su hijo.

«¿Emma? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«He dormido aquí» dijo simplemente mirando a Henry que tenía una gran sonrisa «Hola, chico, ¿todo bien?»

«Sí, todo bien, ¿y tú?»

«Bien…Entrad»

La rubia se apartó para dejarlos entrar

«¿Por qué no viniste a la fiesta ayer?» atacó Snow «¿Y por qué Regina me mintió cuando la llamé ayer?»

«Porque yo se lo pedí» dijo Emma con voz fría

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«¡Tal madre, tal hija!»

Mary Margaret se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no quería perder su orgullo ante su hija

«No comprendo»

«Sin embargo, es sencillo, ayer por la tarde cuando me llamaste, yo estaba con Regina y sé muy bien que no la invitaste a Granny’s, por eso no fui, quería darte un escarmiento»

Henry miró a su abuela con una expresión de sorpresa

«¿Mamá tiene razón?» preguntó él

«Heu…yo…» balbuceó la princesa

«Henry, sube a ver a tu madre» intervino Emma

Él suspiró, pero así lo hizo subiendo los escalones de cuatro en cuatro. De repente, la salvadora se acordó de que Regina estaba totalmente desnuda y que eso podría impresionar a su hijo

«¡No!, ¡Henry, espera!»

Pero demasiado tarde, él ya casi había llegado. Emma sacudió la cabeza, la iba a matar seguramente. Se giró hacia su madre.

«¿Un café?»

«Sí, gracias»

Se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Mary Margaret…

 

Henry entró en la habitación de su madre y se subió a la cama. Regina gruñó y se giró, los ojos aún cerrados

«Un poco más, Emma»

El muchacho sonrió maliciosamente y se puso a horcajadas sobre la reina

«Hey, mamá, ¡soy yo!»

Como si acabara de recibir un electroshock, Regina abrió los ojos como platos y se subió la sábana hasta la barbilla.

«Henry, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«La abuela me ha traído»

«No, quiero decir, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?»

«Oh, Emma me ha pedido que venga a despertarte»

«¡Voy a matarla!» dijo la morena entre dientes

«Entonces, ¿habéis hecho el amor, Emma y tú?» preguntó Henry echándose al lado de su madre

Regina abrió los ojos desorbitadamente

«¿Qué? ¿Qué estás contando? ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué significa eso!»

«¡Sí lo sé! Es cuando dos personas que se aman mucho, quieren demostrárselo y para eso se meten desnudas en la cama y se dan besos y hacen otras cosas que ya no sé»

La reina sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían

 

«No me digas que ha sido Emma quien…»

«No» interrumpió el muchacho «fue la abuela. Un día que me levanté temprano, los sorprendía a ella y al abuelo, desnudos y ella estaba dando pequeños grititos…»

«Para, para, ¡no quiero saber!»

«Como quieras…En fin, como se dio cuenta de que yo había visto, me lo explicó»

«¿Ahora puedes salir para que pueda vestirme y os veo abajo?»

«De acuerdo» dijo él saltando de la cama

Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se giró una última vez hacia su madre

«Por cierto, ¡estoy muy contento por Emma y por ti!»

Tras decir esto, salió para unirse a Emma y Mary Margaret en la cocina.

 

Emma sirvió una taza de café a su madre y otra para ella. Un pesado silencio se instaló entre las dos mujeres. Mary Margaret se moría de ganas por hacerle un montón de preguntas a su hija, pero se daba cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado. Bebió un sorbo de café para darse valor y tomó la palabra

«Emma, ¿cuándo vas a contarme finalmente lo que pasó con el hechizo y todo lo demás?»

La sheriff puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso

«Ahora no, necesito tiempo para hacerme con todo esto»

«Pero, ¿hacerte con qué, cariño? No entiendo» dijo Snow con lágrimas en sus ojos

«Te lo explicaré todo en su momento» dijo la rubia para cerrar la conversación

Henry entró en la cocina con la sonrisa en los labios

«Está despierta» dijo sentándose al lado de su madre biológica «va a bajar de un momento a otro»

«Super» dijo la sheriff «¿No ha dicho en especial?»

«No» dijo el muchacho

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina hizo su entrada y lanzó una mirada a Mary Margaret

«Buenos días, ¿fue bien la fiesta ayer?» dijo con tono irónico

La joven maestra lanzó una oscura mirada a la reina

«Buenos días Regina, habría ido mejor si no hubieras mantenido a mi hija como rehén»

«Mary…» intervino Emma, cansada de esa incesantes disputas

«Se levanta muy tarde» continuó Snow, ignorando totalmente a su hija «me parece que no entra dentro de sus hábitos»

«Efectivamente, pero como casi no dormí en toda la noche, era necesario que me recuperara»

Emma se puso roja ante tal apuro bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su madre

«¿Qué es lo que…estuvo haciendo?» preguntó Mary Margaret con el corazón latiendo deprisa

Regina se tomó el tiempo de servirse una taza de café ante de responder, lanzó una rápida mirada a la rubia y vio que estaba petrificada en el sitio, sin saber a dónde mirar. La morena se sentó en una de las sillas y miró a su antigua hijastra sonriendo ligeramente

«Primero, estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, después nos tomamos algunas copas y…»

¿Y?» dijo Snow no muy convencida de querer escuchar lo siguiente

«¡Jugamos al ajedrez!» dijo la reina bebiendo de su taza

Mary Margaret suspiró aliviada. Se encontró de repente ridícula, ¿qué se esperaba? Regina sonreía al ver el apuro de la joven.

«Y…» dijo marcando una pausa

«¿Qué? ¿Alguna otra cosa?»

La salvadora tuvo de repente ganas de vomitar, estaba nerviosa como nunca, intentó calmarse persuadiéndose de que Regina no diría nada, ¿a menos que?»

«No, solo iba a añadir que gané yo»

Emma suspiró aliviada, mientras que la reina le lanzaba una mirada divertida. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando de la situación. Sacar a Snow de quicio era su pasatiempo favorito. No sintiéndose cómoda ante la presencia de su ex madrastra y sobre todo a causa de lo que había hecho la víspera, Mary Margaret se levantó

«Me voy a marchar, tengo cosas que hacer. Emma, ¿duermes en casa esta noche?»

«No lo sé, te llamo más tarde»

La princesa asintió, decepcionada y lanzó una mirada a Regina

«No la acompaño, ya conoce el camino hacia la salida» dijo la morena

La joven besó a su nieto y salió sin decir nada más. El ambiente en esa cocina se había vuelto pesado y solo tenía ganas de una cosa: salir de esa casa lo más rápidamente posible.

Henry pidió a su madre si podía ir a ver la tele. Esta aceptó y él salió de la mesa para ir hacia el salón. Emma que se había mantenido en silencio, tomó la palabra

«¡Me has hecho sufrir mucho hace un momento, creí que le ibas a decir a mi madre lo que habíamos hecho anoche!»

Regina sonrió

«No tengo ganas de verme en la hoguera»

«¿Exageras un poco, no?»

«En absoluto»

La reina se levantó y se puso frente a la sheriff. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios

«¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas ahora mismo?»

«Dime» dijo Emma, la mirada llena de curiosidad

«Tengo ganas de un buen baño, contigo dentro»

«¡Interesante!»

Regina arrastró a su compañera hacia arriba y se encerraron en el cuarto de baño…

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

Emma y Regina se encontraban en ese momento metidas en un espumoso baño. La rubia estaba detrás de la reina lavándole la espalada

«Por cierto» dijo Regina «Henry sabe que esta noche hemos hecho el amor»

La sheriff detuvo todo movimiento, sorprendida ante la revelación de su compañera

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo es posible?»

«Bueno, me ha visto medio desnuda, es más no le ha sorprendido para nada y después me ha preguntado si habíamos hecho el amor. Le he dicho que él ni siquiera sabía lo que eso quería decir y me ha respondido que sí, y me ha hecho una descripción»

«¿Quién se lo ha explicado?» preguntó Emma intrigada

Regina se dio la vuelta y clavó su mirada en la de la rubia

«Una mañana, ¡sorprendió  a tu padre y a tu madre en plena acción!»

La salvadora se quedó con la boca abierta, la imagen de sus padres en plenos retozos apareció ante sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para borrarla.

«¡Oh, pero eso es horrible!» dijo Emma haciendo una mueca

«Lo confirmo. Mary Margaret se dio cuenta de que Henry estaba ahí y sobre la marcha le explicó con sus palabras de princesa  y voilà»

«Es de locos lo que sabe nuestro hijo»

Regina asintió, y a continuación pidió a su compañera que se diera la vuelta para que ella pudiera enjabonarle la espalda. Tomó la esponja, le puso jabón y la pasó por la piel de la sheriff. Emma cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la sensación de satisfacción que le producía ese sencillo gesto. Después, sin darse cuenta, la rubia presionó su espalda contra los pechos de la reina. Regina sonrió y con un toque sensual, bajó la mano por el pecho de la sheriff. Esta emitió un ligero gemido. La morena entonces besó su cuello, a continuación lo lamió y acabó mordisqueándolo, lo que excitó mucho más a la salvadora. Con su mano libre, Regina acarició tiernamente la intimidad de Emma, subiendo y bajando sus dedos. La salvadora se enderezó un poco para tener acceso libre a los labios de su compañera. Sus lenguas comenzaron un baile sensual y apasionado. Regina gimió en la boca de Emma y aceleró sus movimientos sobre el sexo de esta. Después de interminables minutos para la sheriff, la reina la penetró.

«¡Ah, Regina, mmm, qué bueno!»

La morena sonrió y continuó con sus movimientos de bombeo en el interior de su compañera. Sintió como Emma se tensaba apoyada en ella y sabía que no soportaría por más tiempo

«Sí, Emma, córrete para mí…»

Las palabras de la reina invadieron su ser y todo su cuerpo explotó en mil pedazos. Un orgasmo fulgurante la invadió y no pudo evitar gemir y jadear ferozmente. Una vez calmada, la rubia se dio la vuelta y beso lánguidamente a la reina mientras le acariciaba los pechos. Diseminó pequeños besos por su cuello, por su hombro y acabó su recorrido en los pechos de Regina. Emma mordisqueó el pecho derecho de la morena, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba el pecho izquierdo. La reina pasó su mano por la cabellera de Emma mientras de su garganta salían gemidos de placer. Sin esperar más, la salvadora introdujo dos dedos en ella, y comenzó un movimiento de penetración, en un primer momento lento, pero al ver que Regina quería más, aceleró. La reina clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de la sheriff gimiendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo. Finalmente, la morena se relajó y miró amorosamente a su compañera, la sonrisa en sus labios. Después de haberse vuelto a lavar, salieron de la bañera, se secaron y se vistieron.

«Voy a pasar por Granny’s hoy» dijo Emma cepillándose los dientes, mientras que Regina se maquillaba

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?»

«Me gustaría disculparme con Ruby, no estuve muy simpática la última vez»

«De acuerdo, como quieras. Supongo que dormirás allí esta noche»

«Sí, no querría levantar sospechas»

Regina asintió, decepcionada. Emma lo vio y abrazó a su compañera

«No estés triste, sabes que preferiría mil veces pasar la noche contigo aquí»

«Sí, yo también. Pero tienes razón, sería una tontería hacerse descubrir ahora. Tus padres no están preparados para esto y además estás distante con ellos en estos momentos»

La sheriff suspiró

«Sí, pero es mi madre, ¡está insoportable en estos momentos!»

«Siempre ha sido así, pero cuanto más vieja está, es peor. ¿Y Henry? ¿Se queda aquí?»

«Sí, está noche duerme aquí. Después ya iremos viendo. No voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida durmiendo en Granny’s»

Emma se maquilló ligeramente y salió del cuarto de baño. Se dirigió al salón para ver a Henry

«¿Todo bien chico?»

«Sí, estoy muy contento por ti y por mamá. ¿Vas a vivir aquí?»

La salvadora abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la pregunta de su hijo

«Heu…No lo sé, en todo caso, no de inmediato. Ya sabes, va a ser complicado con tus abuelos, y todo eso»

«Entiendo» dijo él un poco desilusionado «Pero, bueno, lo importante es que finalmente estáis juntas»

«Sí, y eso no va a cambiar» dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

«¡Eso espero!»

Emma sonrió y desordenó el cabello de su hijo

«Bueno, tengo que ir a ver a Ruby»

«¿Vienes después?»

«Todavía no lo sé, lo intentaré»

«Ok»

La salvadora besó a su hijo y llamó a Regina desde el final de las escaleras. Esta bajó unos segundos más tarde.

«Me voy» dijo Emma

«¿Vienes después?»

La rubia se echó a reír

«¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho de divertido?» preguntó la reina intrigada

«Nada, solo que Henry acaba de preguntarme exactamente lo mismo. Se nota que eres su madre. Te llamaré para decirte si vengo o no»

Regina sonrió

«¡Venga, márchese, sheriff, antes de que no pueda prescindir de usted!»

«¡Interesante! ¿Es mi cuerpo de ensueño el que te causa ese efecto?»

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Se acercó a la salvadora y la besó apasionadamente

«¡Hey, soy yo quien ya no va a poder prescindir de usted y su cuerpo sublime, Majestad!»

Emma dio un último beso sobre sus labios y salió. Subió a su coche y condujo hasta el restaurante. Este estaba prácticamente vacío y Ruby estaba secando unos vasos.

«¡Hola, Ruby!»

«¡Miren, una resucitada!» dijo la camarera con tono seco

La sheriff suspiró y se sentó en unos de los taburetes

«Vale, lo sé, no he estado muy simpática estos últimos días. Te pido perdón por lo de la última vez, estuve un poco fuerte»

«¡Y que lo digas! ¿Y para ayer? ¿Tu excusa?»

«Quise pagar con la misma moneda a mi madre. Está rara últimamente, se enfada por nada y miente todo el tiempo»

«Es exactamente lo que decíamos de ti ayer»

Emma frunció el ceño, pero decidió no hacer caso a esa frase.

«Entonces, ¿aceptas mis excusas?»

«¡De acuerdo! ¿Te preparo un chocolate caliente?»

«Sí, gracias» dijo la salvadora, aliviada por haber arreglado las cosas

Ruby se puso a trabajar y preparó la bebida caliente de Emma. Esta de repente sintió calor, y se quitó la chaqueta. La loba abrió los ojos de par en par

«¡Dios mío, Emma! ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? ¡Eso es un chupón!»

«¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?»

La camarera sacó un pequeño espejo de su delantal y se lo dio a la rubia. Esta se miró y vio el enorme chupón que Regina le había hecho y se preguntó por qué no lo había visto antes.

«No, es una picadura de mosquito» mintió

«¡Venga, ya! ¡Me tomas por idiota o qué! Sé reconocer un chupón. ¿Quién es? ¿Has pasado la noche con él, eh? ¡Oh! ¡Estabas ayer con él, es por eso que no viniste a la fiesta!»

Ruby estaba totalmente excitada y entusiasmada ante la idea de conocer al amante misterioso de su amiga. Emma no sabía qué decir para defenderse.

«¡Apuesto a que es August! ¡Desde hace un tiempo estáis muy cercanos los dos!»

«Te estás equivocando, te aseguro que…»

«¡Jefferson! ¡Es él, confiesa! ¡Tienes razón, es mucho más sexy que August!»

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco

«Ruby, déjalo ya, no es un chupón y no tengo ningún  hombre en mi vida, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?»

La loba sonrió, sabía muy bien que la salvadora estaba mintiendo y estaba dispuesta a descubrir quién era el afortunado, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo para idear su estrategia.

«Ok, ¡cambiamos de tema! ¿Cómo hiciste para escaparte del hospital mientras estabas en una celda de aislamiento?»

Emma fue cogida una vez más de improviso. Al final hubiera preferido no cambiar de tema. Pensó rápido para encontrar una explicación plausible

«¡Use magia!»

Ruby frunció el ceño

«¿Sabes utilizar magia?»

«Sí…»

«¡A ver! Eleva la taza»

La rubia sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, ¿en qué lío se había metido ahora? Se aclaró la garganta, puso sus manos a los lados de la taza de chocolate y se concentró sobre el objeto. Nada se movió. Repitió su gesto, en vano.

«¡No funciona! Seguro que aquella vez funcionó porque yo estaba tan decidida a salir de allí que mi magia tuvo que activarse»

«Ya, ¡no estoy muy convencida!»

«¡Sin embargo es verdad! Bueno, te dejo, voy a la comisaria, tengo una o dos cosas que solucionar»

«De acuerdo, ¡pero no olvido lo de tu magia, me debes una demostración!»

«Sí, no te preocupes»

Emma se levantó del taburete y de repente sintió un mareo. La camarera la agarró del brazo para que no se cayera

«Hey, Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, sí. Me he debido levantar muy rápido. ¡Hasta luego, Ruby!»

Salió y subió a su coche. Cogió su móvil y tecleó el número de Regina.

«¿Diga?»

«¡Regina! Soy yo, necesito tu ayuda, es absolutamente necesario que me enseñes a usar magia…»

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

Hacía un buen cuarto de hora que Regina esperaba a Emma y comenzaba a impacientarse, caminando de arriba abajo. Finalmente, vio a la sheriff correr hacia ella sin respiración.

«¡Lo sé, llego tarde y lo siento, pero no tengo la costumbre de levantarme tan temprano un domingo!»

La reina puso los ojos en blanco

«Pensaba que no vendrías»

«¡Oh, no, te echado mucho de menos esta noche!»

Regina sonrió y sin previo aviso, besó apasionadamente a su compañera

«Estoy feliz de poder estrecharte finalmente contra mí» dijo la morena

«¡Yo también! Pero, por cierto, la próxima vez, evita los chupones. Ruby lo ha visto y se hace preguntas, ¡cree que estoy con August o con Jefferson!»

La joven se echó a reír

«¡Esa chica no tiene ningún gusto!»

«Bueno, yo creo que Jefferson no está nada mal»

La reina se tensó ante esa revelación, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Emma la miró sonriendo

«¡Oh, pero está celosa, Regina Mills!»

«No, solo que no lo comparto»

«Me parece bien, yo tampoco»

La salvadora se acercó peligrosamente y puso sus manos en las caderas de la reina, la besó fogosamente metiendo sus manos bajo su blusa. Regina jadeó ante el contacto de los dedos fríos de su compañera sobre su piel. La rubia ascendió ligeramente y puso sus manos sobre el sujetador de la morena. Podía sentir los pezones endurecidos a través de la tela y eso le producía un calor intenso en su bajo vientre. Sin embargo la reina rompió el contacto

«Emma, tenemos trabajo, debo enseñarte magia, ¿te acuerdas?»

«Sí, pero tenemos tiempo, ¿no?» dijo ella intentando besar a su compañera una vez mas

«Pues precisamente no»

Y como si acabara de tomar consciencia del lugar donde se encontraban, la rubia preguntó

«¿Por qué me has citado en el cementerio?»

«Para no arriesgarme a que destruyeras mi casa»

«¡Ah, ya veo, en resumen, crees que voy a hacer un desastre!» se ofendió la sheriff

«¡No! Venga, dame tus manos y cierra los ojos»

Emma así lo hizo

«Bien, ahora, voy a pasarte algo de magia para que la sientas en lo más profundo de ti, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Sí» dijo la rubia aunque no muy segura

«¡Relájate! ¡Todo va a ir bien!»

Emma expiró e intentó sentir la magia de su compañera. Su cuerpo de repente entró en calor y sintió picotazos en las manos y en los brazos. De repente, sintió un flujo de magia invadirla y Regina fue propulsada contra una de las tumbas. La sheriff abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, totalmente en pánico y se precipitó hacia la reina.

«¡Oh, mierda! Regina, ¿estás bien?»

La morena se levantó dificultosamente y se frotó la cabeza

«¿Qué ha sido eso?» dijo ella sorprendida

«No lo sé, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se calentaba, después unos picotazos y algo enorme me invadió y de repente te he visto volar»

Regina se tomó algunos minutos para reflexionar

«Creo que tienes magia en ti, pero no mala como la mía. Creo que es parecida a la que posee el hada azul»

«¿Me estás tomando el pelo?» dijo Emma riendo

«No, hablo en serio»

«Pero, ¿cómo es posible?»

«¡Eres el fruto del Amor Verdadero!» dijo con asco pensando en los Charming

«Mierda, ¿entonces? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?»

«¡Te voy a enseñar a controlarla! ¿Ves esa piedra?»

«Sí»

«Bien. ¡Levántala!»

Emma se colocó y tendió los brazos hacia la piedra. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, pero nada sucedió. Lo intentó varias veces sin lograrlo.

«¡No lo consigo!» se enervó

«Debes canalizar tus emociones»

«¡Es fácil decirlo!»

«¡Venga, inténtalo de nuevo!»

La salvadora se volvió a colocar en posición y reprodujo sus movimientos, en vano. La reina entonces se acercó despacio a la rubia y puso una mano sobre su hombro para apoyarla. La piedra se elevó por los aires, bajo la mirada atónita de las dos mujeres. Regina retiró su mano y la piedra cayó pesadamente al suelo.

«Ahora vuelve hacerlo sin mí»

Emma volvió   a intentarlo unas diez veces sin que nada se produjera, en cuanto la morena la tocaba la piedra se elevaba. Al final, al borde de sus fuerzas, la salvadora se sentó en un banco no muy lejos de donde estaban. Regina se sentó a su lado.

«Así que, resumiendo, no lo consigo sin ti» dijo Emma desesperada

«Pero es normal, es el comienzo, vas a entrenarte y pronto no necesitarás mi contacto para usarla»

«Sí…De todas maneras es raro, ¿no? En cuanto me tocas, puff, ¡aparece la magia! ¿No ves todo el efecto que produces en mí?» dijo con gesto pícaro

La reina se echó  a reír

«Te deseo, ahora, en seguida» dijo Emma

«Hmm, sí, en un cementerio, ¡muy apropiado!»

«¡Oh, Regina, estoy segura de que conoces un lugar tranquilo!»

«Podría ser» dijo la reina sonriendo

«¡Genial! Vamos» dijo la rubia levantándose

Pero el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar y Emma emitió un gruñido de frustración. Regina comprobó quién llamaba y cuando vio que era su hijo, descolgó

«Hola, cariño, ¿todo bien?»

«Sí, mamá, ¡todo bien! ¿Dónde estás?»

«En la calle con Emma, ¿por qué?»

«Tengo una cosa que pedirte» dijo con tono vacilante

«Sí, ¿qué?»

«¿Puedo ir al cumpleaños de Grace esta tarde?»

La reina dudó, pero al escuchar el tono de súplica de Henry, aceptó

«¡Genial, gracias mamá! No tengo un regalo para ella, ¿podrías conseguirme algo?»

«Pero, ¿dónde quieres que encuentre un regalo un domingo?»

«No sé, sé que ella es fan de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, era un cliché

«Sí, ¿y? ¿Acaso quieres que le encuentre un conejo blanco?»

«¡Oh sí, estaría genial!»

«Henry, estaba bromeando…»

«¡Oh, mamá, por favor! ¡Debe haber en el bosque!»

La morena suspiró

«De acuerdo, ¡voy a ver qué puedo hacer!»

«¡Gracias! ¡Hasta después! Debo estar en su casa al mediodía»

«De acuerdo, te dejo»

Ella colgó y se giró hacia Emma

«Sheriff, necesito su ayuda» dijo la reina sonriendo

«Todo lo que desee, Majestad» dijo Emma con voz sensual que dejaba presagiar unas intensiones bastante perversas

«¡Debemos ir al bosque a capturar un conejo blanco para que Henry se lo regale a Grace!»

«¿Qué? Pero…pero…¿y yo qué, qué pasa conmigo?»

«¡Más tarde! ¡Te prometo que te compensaré!»

«¡Más te vale!»

Y de mala gana y algo enfadada con su hijo, Emma siguió a Regina al bosque…

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

Emma entró en Granny’s, agotada por su loca carrera para intentar atrapar a ese dichoso conejo. Resignada, tuvo que pedir a Regina que utilizara la magia para capturar al animal. Más tarde, la reina había vuelto a la casa para cambiarse y llevar a Henry a casa de Jefferson. Y además Emma se dijo que aprovecharía para descansar un poco. Una vez dentro del restaurante, se sorprendió al ver a Ruby y Belle sentadas a una mesa jugando a las cartas.

«¡Emma, qué bien nos vienes! Ven a jugar con nosotras, vamos a jugar al póker»

«Heu…Ok»

Se sentó al lado de Belle. Ruby se levantó pretextando que iba a buscar algo fuera. La sheriff sintió vibrar su teléfono y miró quién le había enviado un mensaje. Sonrió al ver que era Regina

« _Te echo de menos…¿Dónde estás?»_

_«¡Yo también te echo de menos! En Granny’s. Jugando al póker»_

_«¿Al póker, de verdad? ¿Sabes jugar?»_

_«Por supuesto, tengo muchos talentos, ya sabes…»_

Emma se rio bobaliconamente con los mensajes de la reina

«¿Cómo está ella?» preguntó Belle sobresaltando a la rubia

«¿Quién?»

«Regina»

El corazón de la salvadora se saltó un latido y empezó a enrojecer

«Relájate, estoy al corriente de lo vuestro, lo escuché todo cuando Regina confesó sus sentimientos por ti a Rumple»

«¿En serio? ¿Dijo que me amaba?»

«Dijo que estaba enamorada de ti»

A Emma le costó mucho contenerse para no saltar de alegría. Belle le sonrió

«Estoy contenta por vosotras dos, sabía que Regina, al igual que Rumplestiltskin, guardaba en su interior bondad»

«A propósito de eso, ¿cómo has hecho tú para afrontar las mirada de los demás? Todos sabemos que Gold no es un ángel, y sin embargo tú lo defiendes con uñas y dientes»

«Lo amo, simplemente y he sabido ver su bondad, su amabilidad y su humor, es un hombre muy dulce»

«Espero que los habitantes acaben por ver a Regina como yo la veo»

«¡Sí, no te preocupes, estoy segura! ¡Y puedes contar conmigo para guardar el secreto!»

«Gracias Belle»

Ruby entró en el restaurante acompañada de Snow. Emma puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada

«Pensé que una tarde de chicas nos haría bien» dijo la camarera

La rubia no respondió y miró a su madre sentarse frente a ella

«Buenas tarde, cariño, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, estoy bien»

«Estoy contenta de verte, ¿sabes? Me desilusioné ayer cuando me llamaste para decirme que no venias a dormir a casa»

«Por favor, no empieces y vamos a pasar un buen momento, ¿de acuerdo?»

Mary Margaret asintió y la joven loba comenzó a repartir las cartas y las fichas

«¿Qué apostamos?» preguntó Ruby

«Si yo gano, deberás contarme toda la historia del hechizo esta noche, Emma» dijo la princesa a su hija

La sheriff frunció el ceño

«¡Te he dicho que te lo explicaré todo cuando esté preparada!»

«Pue si gano yo, será está noche»

«Si gano yo» dijo la camarera «entonces me dirás quién es tu enamorado»

Mary Margaret se giró hacia su mejor amiga mientras que Emma sintió de repente una ola de calor

«¿De qué hablas Ruby?»

«Emma vino ayer para disculparse por su comportamiento y vi que tenía un chupón en el cuello» dijo ella con orgullo

«¡Era una picadura de mosquito!» se defendió la salvadora

«Enseña» dijo su madre

«¡No!»

«¡Oh, venga, Ema!» dijo la loba

«Espera una momento» dijo Snow «¿ayer has dicho?»

Emma sintió una bola formarse en su vientre, estaba segura, su madre iba a relacionar el chupón con Regina.

«¡Regina!»

La voz de Ruby sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos

«¿Qué pasa con Regina?» dijo ella con el corazón desbocado

«¡Está por aquí!»

«¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?»

«¿Lo has olvidado? Soy una loba, percibo su olor. Voy a ver afuera»

«No, déjala, no nos importa si está ahí o no» dijo Mary Margaret

«¡No seas aguafiestas, Mary!» dijo la camarera dirigiéndose hasta la puerta

Ella salió y vio a la reina en la acera

«Buenas tardes Regina»

«Buenas tarde, no sabía que el restaurante estaba cerrado hoy»

«Sí, Granny no se sentía muy bien y como yo no tenía ganas de trabajar sola, no he abierto. ¿Quiere entrar? Las chicas y yo estamos jugando al póker»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Las chicas?»

«Sí, Belle, Snow y Emma»

«No creo que sea una buena idea» dijo la morena a pesar de querer ver a Emma.

«Oh, venga, nos divertiremos»

«De acuerdo» dijo con voz vacilante

Entraron y cuando Regina cruzó la mirada de la sheriff, su corazón se saltó un latido. Era como si no la hubiera visto desde hacía días.

«Buenas tardes, Belle» dijo la reina sonriendo educadamente

«Buenas tardes» respondió ella

«Snow» dijo la reina con voz seca

«Regina» respondió la princesa de la misma manera

La morena se sentó en el extremo de la mesa al lado de Emma y de Mary Margaret

«¿Cómo está, Sheriff?»

«Bien, gracias»  dijo la rubia bajo la mirada suspicaz de su madre

Ruby trajo vasos y una botella de vino tinto y sirvió a sus invitadas. El juego comenzó.

«Regina, ¿qué quiere si gana?» preguntó la loba

«No lo sé, lo pensaré mientras jugamos» dijo ella lanzando una mirada a la salvadora que se  sintió enrojecer

«De acuerdo»

Al cabo de una hora de juego, Belle estaba arruinada, a Ruby casi no le quedaban fichas, y estaba algo borracha. Mary Margaret, Emma y Regina tenían todavía bastantes fichas.

«Por cierto, Emma, antes que me emborrache más, me gustaría que me hicieras la demostración de magia»

Snow abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras que Regina fingió estar sorprendida

«¿Sabes usar magia? Pero, ¿cómo?»

«No lo sé. Lo descubrí cuando estaba encerrada» mintió la rubia.

«¿De esa manera pudiste huir del hospital?»

«Sí»

La reina tenía ganas de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo, se aclaró la garganta.

«Es porque es el fruto del Amor Verdadero» dijo con la boca pequeña

«Oh, pero es maravilloso» dijo extasiada la princesa «muéstranos cariño»

«Sí, acércanos la botella de vino que está sobre la barra, eso me evitará levantarme» dijo la camarera

Emma inspiró para darse valor, lanzó una mirada a su compañera y tendió el brazo hacia delante, hacia la botella. Puso toda la buena voluntad del mundo en concentrarse, pero nada pasó. Regina entonces puso discretamente su mano en el muslo de la sheriff, la botella comenzó a moverse y atravesó la distancia y se posó delicadamente sobre la mesa.

«¡Wow, mierda!» exclamó Ruby, mientras que Snow y Belle estaban con la boca abierta.

La salvadora sonrió, contenta de su pequeño efecto. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, agradeció a Regina.

«¿Lo puedes volver a hacer?» preguntó Mary Margaret

«No, es cansado, tengo que aprender a manejarlo y además tengo que ir al baño»

La princesa asintió y se hundió en su asiento. Emma se levantó y de repente le dio un mareo, mucho más violento que el que tuvo la víspera. Puso sus manos en las sienes. Regina se levantó y le tocó el brazo, inquieta.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

La rubia quiso responder, pero su vista se nubló y se sintió desfallecer. Felizmente para ella, Regina la sostuvo antes de caer pesadamente al suelo…

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

Emma abrió los ojos y vio a su padre y a su madre a los lados de su cama.

«Cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?» dijo Mary Margaret con un gesto de inquietud

«¡Me duele la cabeza! ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Hiciste magia y después perdiste el conocimiento, Regina te agarró antes de que cayeras al suelo»

«¡Oh!»

La sheriff intentó poner sus ideas en orden. Se acordó de la partida de póker, de su demostración de magia y ya nada más.

«¡Debes descansar! Voy a ver a Ruby, estaba totalmente borracha» dijo Snow besando a su hija ante de salir de la habitación

La rubia recorrió el cuarto con su mirada buscando a su compañera, en vano

«¿Algún problema, Emma?» preguntó David

«No, todo está bien»

«Por cierto, tu madre me ha contado lo de la  magia, ¡es genial! Estoy orgulloso de ti»

«Gracias, sí, está bien»

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Henry entró

¡Mamá!

«Hey, chico» dijo la salvadora, feliz de ver a su hijo

Se subió a la cama y la abrazó

«Mamá me ha contado lo que te ha pasado, ¿estás mejor?»

«Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde está ella?»

«Estoy aquí» dijo Regina mientras entraba en el cuarto «¿cómo está, Miss Swan?»

«¡Mucho mejor ahora! Gracias por haberme evitado la caída»

«De nada, es normal» dijo la reina sonriendo, contenta de ver que su compañera estaba bien

El príncipe miró a las dos mujeres, una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Nunca hubiera pensado que un día Emma y Regina pudieran hablar sin tirarse puyas o insultarse. Y además, debía confesarlo, la reina había sido de gran ayuda durante las crisis de locura de su hija.

«¿Podrías quedarte con Henry esta noche?» preguntó Emma a su padre

David elevó su mirada hacia Regina para obtener su aprobación

«No veo ningun inconveniente» dijo la morena sonriendo

«De acuerdo, me lo llevo conmigo. ¿Vienes, muchacho?»

El chico saltó de la cama, besó a sus madres y salió. El príncipe depositó un beso en la mejilla de la sheriff, saludó a Regina con un signo de la cabeza y siguió a su nieto fuera de la habitación.

«Al fin solas» dijo la rubia

Regina se sentó en el borde la cama, cerca de su compañera

«Me has asustado, ¿sabes?»

«Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Creo que he hecho un gran esfuerzo al utilizar la magia»

«Sí, yo también lo creo»

Emma se colocó mejor entre las almohadas y tomó la mano de su compañera entre las suyas

«Así que, ¿te quedas a dormir esta noche conmigo?»

«Emma, no sería razonable. Te recuerdo que estás enferma, y además Ruby está al lado»

«Está borracha, no escuchará nada si es lo que te preocupa. ¡Y estoy bien!»

La sheriff atrajo a la reina hacia ella y comenzó a besarla. El beso fue, en un primer momento, tierno, pero Regina no pudo resistirse a las ganas de profundizarlo. Pasó su lengua sobre los labios de la rubia y esta abrió la boca para darle acceso. Sus lenguas se tocaban y se acariciaban. Cada una exploraba a la otra como si fuera la primera vez. Regina paso sus manos bajo la camiseta de Emma y sin esperar más, amasó los pechos a través del sujetador. La sheriff emitió un gemido de placer y se enderezó hacia su compañera para que pudiera desabrocharle el sujetador, liberando así sus pechos. La reina comenzó con sus caricias sensuales, tocando los pezones de la salvadora con sus pulgares. Queriendo más, le quitó la tela que la molestaba y la envió al otro lado del cuarto. Sus manos fueron reemplazadas por su boca y lamió los pezones ya erectos de la sheriff. Emma, por su parte, acariciaba las caderas de la reina, subiendo por su espalda y aprovechando para desabrochar también su sujetador. Después pasó sus manos hacia delante y con gesto febril que demostraba su impaciencia, desabotonó la blusa de su bella morena. Regina se quitó ella misma su blusa y Emma pudo finalmente disfrutar de los bellos pechos de la reina. La rubia arrastró a Regina bajo ella y se precipitó hacia el botón de su pantalón. Sin esperar, llevó su mano hacia las bragas de la morena, que gimió ante ese contacto.

«Hum, me has echado de menos, parece» dijo Emma sonriendo

La reina sonrió y se mordió el labio bajo las dulces caricias de la sheriff. Emma jugó entonces con el clítoris de su compañera y con un gesto casi brusco retiró la última prenda que la separaba de la desnudez de la morena. Pero Regina, decidida a llevar ella las riendas, se levantó y empujó a Emma contra el colchón. Ella bajó la cremallera del pantalón de la salvadora, y también le quitó las bragas. La rubia ya estaba completamente desnuda y Regina sonrió. Una sonrisa depredadora. Sin que Emma pudiera hacer un gesto, la morena le separó los muslos y comenzó a lamer su intimidad

«¡Joder, Regina!»

La sheriff se arqueó bajo los golpes expertos de la lengua de su amante. Regina aceleró el movimiento y Emma gimió cada vez más fuerte. Agarró los cabellos de la morena, empujándola a continuar. Sintiendo que su compañera estaba al borde del precipicio, Regina ascendió y besó sus labios. Emma gruñó de frustración, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la reina la penetró bruscamente, rápido  y profundo. La salvadora contuvo un grito de placer y se dejó ir. Su cuerpo se contrajo, su respiración se hizo cada vez más entrecortada, fue presa de temblores y un orgasmo fulgurante se apoderó de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, su cuerpo se calmó y Emma volvió en sí. La reina se acostó a su lado, casi sin respiración, con la sonrisa en los labios

«¡Ha sido mágico, me has vuelto completamente dependiente de ti!» dijo la sheriff

«Ya lo veo, pequeña pícara»

«¡Estoy loca por ti!»

Regina sonrió, nunca había sentido tanto amor por una persona, ni siquiera por Daniel. Emma se enderezó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su amante. Frotó su húmedo sexo contra el de la reina. Esta jadeó de placer y no pudo evitar amasar sensualmente los pechos de su amante. La rubia hizo lo mismo, deteniéndose en los pezones, después bajó hacia el ombligo para acabar su recorrido entre las piernas de su amada. Primero introdujo un dedo, acariciando a la vez el clítoris de la morena con su pulgar. Regina movía sus caderas para ayudar a los dedos de la sheriff a que entraran más adentro. Emma metió un segundo dedo, después un tercero y comenzó a bombear. Regina se agarró a las sábanas y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones que la rubia le estaba proporcionando.

«¡Oh, Emma, continúa, sobre todo no te pares!»

La salvadora aceleró el movimiento y Regina tuvo que contenerse mucho para no gritar todo su placer. Tenía la sensación de que todo su ser iba a echar a volar, perdía pie y sabía que no iba a tardar el alcanzar el orgasmo. Sintió la cálida lengua de Emma en su clítoris y su cuerpo explotó

«¡Emma…!»

La reina acabó por relajarse y abrió los ojos, la rubia le sonreía, satisfecha por el efecto que le había provocado a su compañera

«¡Eres demasiado excitante cuando te corres!»

Regina se sonrojó y escondió su cabeza en la almohada, Emma se echó a reír

«Hey, no sientas vergüenza, lo encuentro encantador»

«No quiero que me mires cuando yo…»

La morena se detuvo, incapaz de acabar la frase. Emma se acostó a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos

«¡Estoy cansada!»

«Yo también. Buenas noches Emma»

«Buenas noches Regina»

Se besaron una última vez, antes de acabar las dos en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

Por la mañana, Emma se despertó la primera. Pasó un tiempo antes de  que se diera cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación de Granny’s. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Regina, apaciblemente dormida. Con la punta de sus dedos, la rubia apartó un mechón de cabello oscuro que ocultaba el rostro de su amante y lo puso detrás de su oreja. La reina se movió y terminó por abrir los ojos.

«Buenos días» dijo la sheriff sonriendo

«Buenos días»

«¿Has dormido bien?»

«¡Sí, siempre duermo bien cuando estoy contigo!»

«¡Oh, eres muy mona!»

Emma se inclinó para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la morena

«¿Te apetece una ducha?»

«Sí, pero cuando dices ducha, es para lavarnos o para…en fin, ya sabes» dijo Regina, incómoda

«¡Los dos!» dijo la rubia como si fuera una evidencia

La salvadora se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Al ver que Regina no se había movido, le preguntó qué le pasaba

«Bueno, ¡es que no tengo ropa interior de recambio!»

«¡Oh! No hay problema, te prestaré uno de mis tangas»

La reina frunció el ceño

«¿Usas tangas?»

Emma se echó a reír

«¡No, bromeaba! Me pongo bragas o shortys, elige tú»

«De acuerdo, pero ¡qué pena por lo de las tangas! Es más creo que no encontré cuando rebusqué en tu cómoda» dijo la morena levantándose para entrar en el cuarto de baño

Entraron y la rubia abrió el grifo de agua. Mientras que esperaban que el agua estuviera a una buena temperatura, ella no pudo evitar besar a Regina. Estaban en plena exploración de sus bocas cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió repentinamente

«¡Oh, mierda!»

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

Ruby recorría la estancia de arriba a abajo mientras que Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en la cama. Después de haberlas sorprendido medio desnudas en el cuarto de baño, la joven loba les había dejado tiempo para tomar una ducha y vestirse. Quería ahora explicaciones

«Ruby, por favor, te lo voy a explicar todo, pero siéntate, me estas mareando caminando de aquí para allá» dijo la sheriff

La camarera obedeció y se sentó cerca de su amiga. Emma lanzó una mirada a su compañera para tener su aprobación. La reina asintió y puso su mano sobre el muslo de la rubia bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Ruby.

«Bueno, en resumen» comenzó la salvadora «quise conocer el pasado de Regina. Se lo pedí y como te lo puedes imaginar, me mandó a paseo»

La loba no pudo impedir sonreír, podía imaginarse muy bien la escena.

«Como soy testaruda y quería saber de todas maneras, fui a pedirle ayuda a Rumplestiltskin y…»

«Pero estás completamente loca, amiga» interrumpió Ruby

«Estoy de acuerdo» dijo Regina

«Sí, confieso que no fue la mejor idea que he tenido, pero era la única solución»

La morena suspiró, se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado a Emma. Si hubiera hablado, la rubia nunca habría estado en ese hospital para locos.

«Me dio un hechizo que me permitiría descubrir el pasado de Regina. Evidentemente, me previno de  que habría un precio y lo has comprendido muy bien, ese precio era la locura. Estuve obsesionada por Regina, solo veía por ella, solo la quería a ella. Bueno, tú misma lo pudiste ver»

La joven asintió acordándose de la vez en que fue a verla a la celda y la había ignorado completamente.

«Eso no me dice cómo habéis acabado juntas» dijo la loba

«Ya llego a eso» respondió la sheriff «cuando estaba encerrada, Regina venía a verme todos los días y…»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Solo la familia tenía el derecho de ir a verte!»

«Yo me teletransportaba a la celda. Iba para encontrar un modo para curar a Emma y así fue como poco a poco me fui atando a ella»

La rubia se giró hacia la reina y le sonrió, feliz de esa mini declaración.

«Yo también fui a ver a Gold para encontrar una solución» siguió la morena «pero me dijo que Emma no podía curarse. Entonces, decidí, por Henry y también por mí, llevarla a mi casa para que pasáramos  la noche y parte de la madrugada juntos»

«¿Parte de la madrugada?» dijo Ruby con una sonrisa salaz en los labios

La sheriff puso los ojos en blanco

«¡No te imagines cosas, solo hablábamos!»

«Vale, está bien» dijo la loba «y ¿la huida?»

«En un primer momento establecimos un plan para que el personal del hospital pensase que me había escapado por la puerta principal, pero lo estropeé todo, y me metieron en la celda de aislamiento»

«Así que tuve que utilizar la magia para trasladarnos a mi casa» dijo la reina

«Entonces, ¿tú no tienes magia?»

«Sí, pero solo lo hemos descubierto ayer por la mañana, lo que ocurre es que no la sé usar sola, Regina tiene que tocarme para que funcione»

La camarera se echó a reír

«Por Dios, ¡eso es muy erótico!»

«¡Deja de reírte, esto es serio!» se ofuscó Emma

«Perdón» se recobró Ruby «continúa»

«Pues, una vez en la casa, mis padres vinieron a buscarme, muy preocupados, acusaron a Regina, en fin, sobre todo, mi madre. Al final, ella los sacó de su casa y después…»

Emma hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo continuar su historia porque pensaba en todo lo que había sentido en ese momento y sobre todo en cómo había herido a su compañera. Regina le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la sheriff.

«Y después yo la besé y el hechizo de rompió, Emma estaba curada» dijo la morena

Ruby abrió los ojos en par en par y abrió la boca sorprendida. Parecía un lobo hambriento.

«Eso quiere decir…»

«¡Que soy su amor verdadero!» terminó la reina

Emma se giró hacia ella, nunca habían abordado ese tema juntas. Regina clavó una mirada llena de amor en los ojos verdes de la salvadora y esta no pudo evitar besar tiernamente los labios de la morena.

«Sois un encanto las dos» dijo la loba

«¿Lo crees? ¿No te da asco?» preguntó la sheriff

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Bueno, somos dos mujeres y además es Regina»

«Sí, lo sé, pero bueno, si eres feliz de esta manera, ¡genial! En cambio, cuando Snow se entere, ¡le va a dar un ataque al corazón!»

«Ya, mantenlo en secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Soy yo la que debo decírselo»

«No te preocupes, no diré nada. ¿Y Henry?»

«Está muy contento por nosotras, y según parece, lo esperaba» dijo Emma sonriendo.

Ruby sonrió, ella no lo dudaba, Henry soñaba con ver a sus mamás convertirse en amigas, así que ¡amantes es mucho mejor!  Se acordó entonces de lo que había visto hace dos días en Granny’s y sus ojos se iluminaron.

«¿Y el chupón?»

«Fui yo» confesó Regina

«Bueno, ¡te creía más bien fría antes que picarona!»

«¡Ruby!» exclamó la sheriff

La morena  enrojeció ante el apuro y se dijo que habría hecho mejor en callarse.

«¡Oh, está bien, solo bromeaba! ¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo un hambre de lobo»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró

«¿Y Granny? No querría que se hiciera preguntas al ver a Regina bajar con nosotras»

«¡No te preocupes, está en la cama!»

La camarera se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de las dos jóvenes. Bajaron al restaurante y se sorprendieron al ver a la abuela de Ruby preparando tortitas.

«¿Qué haces levantada?» preguntó la loba

«¡Ya estoy mejor! Buenos días Emma»

«Buenos días» respondió esta.

La anciana frunció el ceño al ver a la reina al lado de la sheriff

«¿Qué hace ella aquí?»

«Miss Swan tuvo un desfallecimiento ayer por la noche y he venido a ver cómo estaba antes de que se fuera a trabajar» improvisó Regina

«Extraño, ¿desde cuándo se preocupa por los demás?» replicó Granny.

La morena cerró los puños y la fusiló con la mirada. Al ver que todo podría irse de madre de un momento a otro,  Emma tomó a su compañera por los hombros y la llevó hacia una mesa que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la barra. Una vez sentadas, una frente a la otra, Regina se inclinó hacia Emma para que nadie las escuchara

«No, pero, ¿has visto cómo me ha hablado esa vieja arpía?»

«Sí, pero, no le prestes atención. Lo importante es que estamos juntas y que vamos a desayunar juntas, en vez de estar cada una por su lado, ¿no crees?»

«¡Sí, por supuesto!»

Ruby llevó a la mesa café y chocolate  caliente y se sentó al lado de la sheriff. Comieron prácticamente en silencio bajo la mirada inquisidora de Granny. Con la barriga ya llena, Emma se levantó

«Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar, ¡ya voy con retraso!»

«Yo también me voy» dijo la reina levantando a su vez.

Agradecieron a Ruby y a su abuela por el desayuno, se despidieron de ellas y salieron. Emma acompañó a Regina a su coche.

«Pasaré a buscar a Henry a la escuela esta tarde e iremos directamente a tu casa» dijo la salvadora

«De acuerdo, cocinaré. ¿Cuál es tu plato preferido?»

La rubia sonrió y se inclinó hacia el oído de su compañera

«Una Regina Mills desnuda con chantilly en casa pezón y como postre, una manzana bien jugosa»

«Emma Swan, es una cochinita» dijo Regina falsamente ofendida

«¡Lo sé!»

Regina pegó su cuerpo al de Emma y le murmuró con voz ronca

«Y a mí me encanta…»

La joven sintió escalofríos y de repente sintió ganas de apoyar  a su amante contra el coche y besarla apasionadamente. No hizo nada porque tenía miedo de que Granny las viera  por la ventana.

«Tengo muchas ganas de besarte, pero por desgracia no podemos» dijo la sheriff

«Sígueme»

Regina arrastró a la bella rubia hacia una callejuela y se lanzó a sus labios, provocando un gemido de placer por parte de Emma. La sheriff paseó sus manos por las caderas de la reina y las pasó bajo su blusa para acariciar la piel suave de su vientre

«Emma» dijo Regina entre dos besos «tienes que ir a trabajar»

«Hmmm…sí, voy»

Pero ella no se separó de los labios de su compañera. Finalmente la morena rompió el contacto

«¡Venga, sheriff, al trabajo!»

Emma gruñó de frustración y soltó a la reina.

«De acuerdo, voy. ¡Hasta esta noche!»

«Sí, hasta esta noche»

Se besaron por una última vez antes de que la sheriff saliera de la callejuela bajo la mirada enternecida de Regina…

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

Emma estaba apoyada en su coche, esperando a que Henry saliera de la escuela. Cuando la vio, se puso a correr hacia ella, totalmente contento.

«¡Mamá, estoy contento de que hayas venido a buscarme!»

«Yo también, chico. Entonces, ¿lo pasaste bien en casa de tus abuelos?»

«Sí, fue bien. Y tú, ¿estás mejor?»

«Sí, ¡no te preocupes!»

La rubia iba a subirse en el coche cuando alguien la llamó. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que era su madre

«Emma, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?»

«Super, ¡estoy en plena forma! Tengo que irme»

«¿A dónde vas? ¿A Granny’s?»

La sheriff bajó la mirada hacia su hijo como si buscara su apoyo y elevó la mirada después hacia Mary Margaret.

«No, me voy a casa de Regina, me ha invitado a cenar junto con Henry»

«¡Oh!» dijo Snow frunciendo el ceño «creo que pasas mucho tiempo con ella»

«¿Y? Te recuerdo que también es la madre del chico»

«Lo sé, pero antes te daba igual y ahora, ¡la ves casi todos los días, más de lo que nos ves a tu padre y a mí!»

Emma resopló, ya estaba harta de lecciones morales por parte de su madre.

«¡Escucha, tengo 28 años, hago lo que quiero y veo a quien quiero! ¡Bueno, me voy, si no, voy a llegar tarde y sabes muy bien que a Regina no le gusta eso!»

No le dejó tiempo a la princesa para contestar, subió en su coche y encendió el motor. Henry besó a su abuela antes de subir al vehículo. Snow se inclinó en la ventana abierta del lado del pasajero

«Por favor, Emma, pasa un día a comer con nosotros, ¡nos gustaría mucho!»

«Sí, lo pensaré»

La joven maestra retrocedió, la mirada llena de tristeza y dejó marcharse a su hija. Tenía la sensación de que cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más la iba perdiendo…

 

En el coche, Emma puso la radio como fondo musical

«¿Cómo fue el cumpleaños de Grace? No tuvimos tiempo de hablar de ello ayer»

La salvadora vio el rostro de su hijo iluminarse ante la evocación del nombre de la muchacha.

«¡Genial! A Grace le encantó el conejo blanco, dijo que era muy original y que lo iba a cuidar muy bien»

«¡Estoy contenta de que le haya gustado! Nos costó atraparlo, sobre todo a mí» dijo la rubia pensando en las carreras que se había dado a causa de la dichosa bestia.

«Sí, además hoy nos quedamos solos en el patio» dijo él enrojeciéndose ligeramente

«¡Ah! ¿Y?»

«Bueno, nada»

«Henry…¡mi detector de mentiras se ha activado!»

El muchacho suspiró

«Bueno, ¡nos hemos dado un beso en la boca!»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada de la carretera

«¡No puede ser!»

Henry enrojeció aún más y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

«Cuando tu madre se entere, ¡se va a volver loca!»

El muchacho se giró rápidamente hacia la sheriff

«¡Oh, por favor, no se lo digas! ¡No va a querer que vea Grace! Va a decir que soy muy joven para tener novia y todo eso»

«¡De acuerdo, cálmate, no le diré nada, pero si lo vuestro dura, habrá que decirle la verdad!»

«Sí, pero no en seguida»

El resto del viaje pasó en silencio. Una vez en la casa, tocaron en la puerta de la antigua alcaldesa. Esta abrió algunos minutos más tarde con un delantal puesto

«Buenas tardes, entrad, ¡estoy preparando la cena!» dijo Regina dando una ligero beso en los labios a la sheriff.

«¿Ayuda?» preguntó Emma

«Puedes poner la mesa, Henry ve a hacer tus deberes antes de comer»

Él asintió y subió a su habitación mientras que sus dos mamás se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

«¡Espagueti a la boloñesa, espero que te guste! ¡No he podido hacer tu plato preferido ya que no me has dicho cuál es!»

«No te preocupes, eso me gusta y sí, te he dicho cuál era mi plato preferido, pero creo que lo tendré esta noche» dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Regina no respondió contentándose con sonreír. Una vez hecha la pasta y la salsa, sirvió los platos y llamó a su hijo para que bajara. La comida estaba transcurriendo en silencio, entonces la rubia tuvo una idea

«¿Y si vamos al cine esta noche?»

«¡Oh, sí!» dijo Henry, nervioso en su silla

«¿Un lunes por la noche? Te recuerdo que nuestro hijo tiene cole mañana» dijo la morena

Emma puso los ojos en blanco

«¡Oh, Regina! No es la primera vez que Henry se acostaría tarde, ¡lo hacía siempre que pasaba la noche aquí!»

«¡Sí y se dormía en clase!» replicó la reina con un tono seco

«¡Mamá, por favor! Prometido, no me dormiré en clase y escucharé todo lo que la abuela diga» dijo Henry poniendo ojitos llorosos y expresión de cachorrito apaleado a su madre.

Regina suspiró y bebió un sorbo de vino antes de responder

«De acuerdo, ¡habéis ganado!»

«¡Genial! ¿Podré elegir la película?»

«¡Sí, chico, e incluso comer palomitas!»

«Yupiiiii»

La morena fusiló con la mirada a su compañera, esta le dedicó una sonrisa que quería decir «solo por esta noche»

«¡No tendrás ni palomitas ni refresco si no te acabas tu plato, Henry! amenazó Regina para mantener su autoridad

Sin hacerse de rogar, se comió su plato hasta el último bocado y subió a acabar sus deberes mientras que las dos mujeres quitaban la mesa. Una vez preparados, tomaron el coche de Regina para dirigirse al pequeño cine de Storybrooke. Henry se plantó delante de la pantalla en la que salían las pelis en cartelera.

«¡Quiero ver X-men!»

«De eso nada, es muy violenta» intervino su madre

Se giró hacia su madre biológica, con esperanza en sus ojos

«¡Va por X-men!  He leído las críticas, parece que está bien»

Henry saltó en el sitio y se dirigió hacia la taquilla para pedir las entradas. Emma iba a seguirlo cuando Regina la retuvo por el brazo

«¿Vas a contradecirme todo el rato?»

«¡Oh, relájate, solo es una película! Henry viene muy pocas veces al cine, así que podemos dejarle ver lo que quiera, ¿no? Mira cómo está de feliz»

La morena desvió su mirada hacia su hijo, resplandecía de felicidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz. Suspiró y cedió por tercera vez en esa noche. Después de haber pagado las entradas, se unieron a Henry que ya estaba echando el ojo a las palomitas. Emma compró un gran paquete para los tres a pesar de la negación de la reina en comer. La sheriff pidió un gran refresco y Regina una botella de agua. Se dirigieron a la sala indicada en el ticket. Emma se colocó entre su compañera y su hijo, con una idea perversa en mente. Después de interminables anuncios publicitarios y tráilers, la película comenzó. La salvadora y Henry se hundieron en sus asientos durante más de la mitad de la película. Después cuando vio que el muchacho estaba absorbido por el super héroe de X-men, puso su mano en el muslo de la reina. Regina giró entonces su cabeza hacia ella y vio que la sheriff tenía una sonrisa que decía mucho de sus intenciones. La morena inclinó la cabeza para mirar a su hijo y constató, como Emma un poco antes, que estaba en otro mundo. Tomó entonces la chaqueta de cuero de la sheriff que se encontraba a su lado y la puso sobre sus piernas para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que iban a hacer. A continuación, desabotonó discretamente su pantalón, haciendo comprender a la rubia que estaba de acuerdo. Sin esperar, la salvadora hundió su mano en el pantalón de su amante y acarició lentamente su intimidad por encima de sus bragas. A partir de ese momento, le fue imposible a la morena concentrarse en las imágenes que desfilaban por la pantalla. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir. La reina sintió su sexo humedecerse a medida que Emma la acariciaba. Dio ligeros golpes de pelvis para intensificar las sensaciones y clavó sus uñas en los reposabrazos del asiento. Su cuerpo se tensó y sabía que no tardaría en correrse, pero la rubia retiró rápidamente la mano, haciendo gruñir a la antigua alcaldesa de frustración. Estaba dispuesta a colmar de reproches a su compañera cuando la vio, los ojos cerrados y las manos a cada lado de sus sienes

«Emma, ¿qué te pasa?» preguntó ella con voz preocupada

«Me duele la cabeza, ¡necesito salir de aquí!»

Regina abrochó rápidamente su pantalón, se levantó y arrastró consigo a Emma y a Henry.

«Pero, mamá, ¿por qué…?»

«Tu madre no siente bien» dijo la reina

La salvadora estaba apoyada a la pared, aún con las manos sobre la cabeza

«¡Ah, maldita migraña!»

«Emma, lo quieras o no, mañana te llevo a ver al doctor Whale…»

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

Regina iba de aquí para allá en la sala de espera del hospital. Al cabo de media hora, vio a Emma dirigirse a ella, con la sonrisa en los labios.

«El doctor me ha prescrito un tratamiento contra las migrañas, ha dicho que si después de eso, estas persistían, volviera a verlo»

«Espero que pasen»

La rubia quería abrazar a su compañera, pero se dijo que había mucha gente alrededor de ellas para intentar algo.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?» preguntó la sheriff

«Bien, tú te vas a trabajar»

Emma resopló

«¡No tengo ganas, y además, tengo tanto trabajo que no sé por dónde comenzar! ¡Entre los casos pendientes y lo que hay que clasificar, estoy perdida!»

«Si quieres, puedo ir a ayudarte, no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día desde que ya no trabajo en el ayuntamiento»

«¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mujer perfecta?»

Regina se echó a reír

«¡No, pero puedes decírmelo tantas veces como quieras! Venga, vamos, tenemos trabajo»

La rubia asintió y siguió a la reina fuera del edificio. Algunos minutos más tarde, habían llegado a comisaria.

«Ya ves, hay una tonga de expedientes y una tonga de anexos»

«Sí» dijo Regina

«Bien, debes meter los anexos en los expedientes. Presta atención, no están en orden»

La reina se sentó frene a la sheriff y hurgó en su bolso buscando sus gafas para poder leer mejor los números de los expedientes. Emma encendió su ordenador y lanzó una mirada a su compañera

«¡Mierda, Regina, estás increíblemente sexy con esas gafas, pareces una secretaría de una peli porno!»

Regina miró a la rubia abriendo los ojos de par en par

«¿Ves ese tipo de películas?»

«Bueno, sí, de vez en cuando, no pasa nada, eh. Si quieres, esta noche vemos una»

La morena cruzó las piernas y se hundió en la silla

«¡Ya estoy suficientemente excitada como para eso, te recuerdo que anoche, en el cine, me dejaste a medias!»

«¡Sí, lo sé, pero en mi defensa, no fue mi culpa! ¡No te preocupes, esta noche te lo compensaré!»

Regina le sonrió de manera ávida y clavó su mirada en la de la sheriff

«¡No sé si aguantaré hasta esta noche!»

Emma tragó saliva dificultosamente, ¿acaso la morena estaba haciéndole una proposición indecente? Con solo pensarlo, perdió el habla.

«¿Y bien, sheriff, va a traer su culo aquí o debo hacerlo yo misma?»

Sin esperar más, la rubia se levantó y recorrió la distancia que la separaba de su amante. Tomó la mano de la antigua alcaldesa para que se levantara y la hizo sentarse sobre el escritorio mientras le subía la falda.

«Sobre todo no te quites las gafas» dijo Emma con una voz ronca que desvelaba su excitación.

La salvadora besó apasionadamente a Regina, sin darle tiempo a responder y pasó su mano por debajo de las bragas de la reina que no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto de los dedos de Emma sobre su sexo ya bien húmedo. La sheriff  separó  las bragas y comenzó a lamer su intimidad. La morena jadeó aferrándose a la cabellera de su compañera, empujándola para  que acentuara sus deliciosas caricias. La salvadora penetró a Regina mientras continuaba acariciándole su clítoris con la lengua. La reina sintió su cuerpo tensarse y sabía que no iba a tardar en correrse. Al cabo de unos minutos de intenso placer, el orgasmo la invadió y gimió tan fuerte que Emma tuvo que besarla para callarla. Regina intento como pudo calmar los latidos de su corazón.

«¿Emma? ¿Estás ahí?»

La sheriff abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre. Entrará de un minuto a otro en el despacho y verá a su hija y a la morena en una posición bastante delicada. Rápidamente, Regina bajó de la mesa y se volvió a colocar la ropa en su sitio. Emma fue a sentarse en su silla y fingió que estaba leyendo un expediente.

«Buenos días» dijo David entrando en la sala

«Hey, hola, ¿estás bien?» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«Sí, ¿y tú? ¡Oh, buenos días Regina! ¿Qué hace aquí?»

«He venido a ayudar a Miss Swan con estos expedientes porque lleva mucho trabajo retrasado»

El príncipe estaba asombrado ante tanto altruismo por parte de la joven.

«¡Qué amable!» dijo el príncipe sonriendo

«¿Quieres un café?» propuso la salvadora

«Sí, gracias»

Emma se levantó y se dirigió a la cafetera, tomó una taza y echó el café

«Regina, ¿quiere un café?»

Como respuesta, la reina asintió. La sheriff tendió las dos tazas a sus invitados y preguntó a su padre qué hacía ahí.

«He venido a invitarte a cenar esta noche en casa, con Henry»

«¡No creo que sea una buena idea!»

El príncipe suspiró

«Emma, por favor, ¡hazlo por mí! Hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos una noche todos juntos»

Ante la mirada suplicante de su padre, la rubia cedió

«Muy bien, iremos, ¿sobre qué hora?»

«A las siete, ¿te va bien?»

«Sí, de acuerdo, pero no nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde, el chico tiene cole mañana»

«Podríais dormir en casa, si quieres»

«No precipites las cosas»

«De acuerdo, como quieras»

David se bebió su café de un tirón y dejó la taza sobre la mesa de la sheriff

«Bueno, os dejo, hasta esta noche entonces. Adiós Regina»

La reina hizo un gesto con la cabeza al príncipe. Cuando hubo salido, Emma se giró hacia Regina

«¡Esta noche va a ser una pesadilla!»

«No exageres» dijo la morena

«Sí, te lo aseguro, preferiría mucho más quedarme contigo»

«Yo también, pero si quieres, puedes dormir en mi casa esta noche»

«Hmmm, esa proposición es muy tentadora. Acepto con gusto»

«Bien, ahora podemos volver al trabajo»

La sheriff asintió y se puso a hojear uno de los expedientes que había sobre su mesa. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse concentrada, le costaba  mucho no mirar a Regina que estaba tan sexy con su expresión seria. No puedo evitar felicitarse interiormente por haber utilizado el hechizo que le desveló el pasado de la reina, porque sin él, nunca habría conocido la felicidad de estar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo…

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

Emma salió de su coche acompañada de su hijo. Se encontraban frente al edificio de los Charming.

«¿Les vas a contar lo del hechizo?» preguntó Henry

«No, todavía no, no es el buen momento»

El muchacho suspiró

«Nunca será el buen momento y lo sabes»

«Lo que me enervas cuando sacas tu lado intelectual» bromeó la rubia

Subieron los pocos escalones que los llevaban al apartamento de Mary Margaret. Emma tocó a la puerta y su madre fue a abrir algunos minutos más tarde.

«¡Emma, Henry! ¡Estoy muy contenta de que hayáis venido!»

Sin miramientos, abrazó a su hija antes de hacerlos pasar al salón. La sheriff se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero. David, que había escuchado la voz de la salvadora, bajó y la estrechó calurosamente.

«¿Estás bien desde que te vi antes? ¿Has avanzado en comisaria?» preguntó el príncipe

«Sí, bien, ¡he avanzado bastante!»

«Bien» dijo él evitando cuidadosamente mencionar la presencia de Regina a su mujer.

La salvadora y su hijo se sentaron en el sofá mientras que Snow se enfrascaba en la cocina.

«¿Quién quiere un aperitivo?» preguntó la princesa

«Nada de alcohol para mí, por favor» dijo Emma

Mary Margaret se tensó y se giró hacia su hija, la expresión emocionada

«Emma, no me digas que…»

La sheriff frunció el ceño

«¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?»

«¿Estás…estás embarazada?»

David se quedó tan sorprendido como la joven

«¡Qué! Pero, no. No quiero alcohol porque estoy bajo tratamiento médico por mis migrañas»

«Oh, perdón, por un momento creí que…»

«Sí, pues no»

Sintiendo la tensión entre las dos mujeres, el príncipe intentó cambiar de tema.

«Entonces, ¿estás tomando pastillas por tu dolor de cabeza?»

«Sí, he ido a ver a Whale y me ha prescrito un tratamiento y si no se pasa, debo volver a verlo»

«De acuerdo, espero que todo vaya bien» dijo él sonriendo

Mary Margaret trajo los aperitivos: refrescos para Henry y Emma y mojitos para ella y David. La charla giró esencialmente alrededor del muchacho, ante de que Snow propusiera pasar a la mesa. Había hecho pavo con judías verdes y papas salteadas. La  salvadora se sentó al lado de su hijo mientras que la princesa y el príncipe estaban frente a ellos. Emma comió en silencio, mientras que Henry y Mary Margaret hablaban de la escuela y también de Grace. Notó que su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo y se apresuró a ver quién era. Un mensaje de Regina

_«Buenas noches, ¿todo bien en casa de tus padres?»_

_«De momento bien, mi madre no está demasiado pesada aunque ha creído que estaba embarazada»_

_«¡Qué! Pero, ¿por qué ha pensado eso?»_

_«Porque no he querido beber alcohol…Pero es por mi tratamiento»_

_«¡Oh! Es de locos como puede ser a veces tan idiota…»_

_«Regina…»_

Levantó la cabeza y vio que nadie se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Picoteó rápidamente de lo que tenía en el palto antes de volver a poner su atención en su teléfono

_«Estaba bromeando, Emma. Me aburro sin ti, ¿cuándo vienes?»_

_«Ya, no estoy muy segura de que bromearas, pero te perdono. No lo sé, ahora estamos comiendo. También se me hace largo sin ti»_

«¿A quién estás enviando mensajes, Emma?» preguntó Snow

La rubia se sobresaltó y casi dejó caer el móvil al suelo

«¿Eh? Heu…¡a nadie!»

Por mucho que intentara esconderlo, sentía que estaba poniéndose roja. Henry la miraba con expresión divertida. Mary Margaret sonrió a su vez.

«¿Sabes? Puedes decirme si tienes a alguien»

«¡Qué! Pero, ¿qué te estás imaginando ahora?»

«Bueno, con lo que Ruby dijo el otro día, sobre lo del chupón»

«¡Era una picadura de mosquito!»

La princesa miró a su hija, divertida de ver hasta qué punto se enfadaba por tan poco. Eso solo quería decir una cosa: Emma tenía a alguien en su vida. Al ver la mirada escrutadora de su madre, la sheriff suspiró

«¡Es Regina!»

La sonrisa de Snow desapareció, mientras que Henry paró inmediatamente de masticar. David se quedó en silencio, demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

«No me miréis así, quería decir que era Regina a quien le estaba enviando mensajes»

La joven maestra no sabía si debía estar aliviada o al contrario, inquietarse

«¿Y para decirle qué?»

«Bien, me ha propuesto que duerma en su casa esta noche y yo he aceptado»

Mary Margaret dejó caer su tenedor sobre el plato provocando un gran ruido.

«¿Qué? ¡Aceptas dormir en su casa y no con nosotros!»

«Cariño, cálmate» dijo David «estoy seguro que hay una explicación, ¿no es verdad, Emma?»

Evidentemente que había una, pero no podía decirles que estaba perdidamente enamorada de la reina y menos aún que mantenían una relación. Al ver que Emma no encontraba ninguna excusa plausible para decirles a sus abuelos, Henry tomó la palabra

«¡Lo hace por mí! En casa de Regina, tengo mi habitación y todo eso, aquí es muy pequeño para mamá y para mí. Y además, tengo a mis dos mamás todo el tiempo para mí»

«¿Todo el tiempo?» dijo Snow «¿Estás viviendo allá, Emma?»

«¡No! Solo es por esta noche. En fin, creo»

«¿Crees?»

La voz de la princesa estaba subiendo poco a poco, ya que estaba enfadándose.

«Escucha, no voy a pasar mi vida en Granny’s y sabes muy bien que aquí estamos muy apretados los cuatro»

Mary Margaret se quedó sin voz ante la actitud de su hija. David intentó calmar como pudo la tensión.

«Sin duda es provisional, el tiempo en que Emma encuentre un apartamento para ella y Henry y debes admitir que Regina nos ha sido de una gran ayuda cuando nuestra hija estaba enferma»

«¿Ahora defiendes a esa bruja?»

«Deja de llamarla así» se enfadó Emma

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la sala y Henry decidió ir a ver la tele. Ya no soportaba esa tensión. Todo lo que quería era que su familia estuviera reunida. Emma sintió de nuevo su teléfono vibrar y vio que tenía cuatro mensajes.

_«Estoy ansiosa por que vengas…»_

_«¡Dime que estás con el postre!»_

_«¿Emma?»_

_«¿Emmaaaa? Responde, ¡me preocupas!»_

Sin tomarse la molestia de decir nada, la sheriff se levantó de la mesa y se fue a sentar al lado de su hijo para poder responderle a la reina

_«Estoy bien, solo un pequeño enfado con mi madre»_

_«¡Oh! ¿A causa de qué?»_

_«¡De ti!»_

_«¿Se lo has dicho?»_

_«¡No! Si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría escribiéndote. Voy pronto»_

Media hora más tarde, Mary Margaret sirvió el postre, una mousse de chocolate. Henry se había dormido sobre el sofá y Emma no había tenido ánimos de despertarlo. Pidió a sus padres que se quedaran con él esa noche. Después de haber terminado la mousse, la sheriff miró su reloj: 22:00. Se levantó

«Bien, me voy»

«De acuerdo, ten cuidado en la carretera» dijo el príncipe

«Sí, no te preocupes»

Emma besó a sus padres, aliviada de poder finalmente salir del apartamento. El fin de la velada había sido catastrófica. Apenas habían dicho tres frases durante el postre. La rubia subió a su coche y envió un mensaje a su compañera antes de arrancar

_«Ya estoy de camino, en un cuarto de hora estaré ahí…¡Espero que no estés durmiendo!»_

_«No, te espero con impaciencia…Espero que no estés muy cansada»_

_«Hmm, ¿tienes una idea en mente?»_

_«Podría ser»_

_«¡Me doy prisa!»_

_«¡Respeta los límites de velocidad, Sheriff!»_

_«Evidentemente, Majestad»_

La salvadora dejó su teléfono sobre el asiento del pasajero y arrancó, la sonrisa en los labios.

 

Eran las 23:00 pasadas y todavía ninguna señal de Emma. Regina comenzaba verdaderamente a inquietarse. Le había enviado varios mensajes y la había llamado varias veces, sin éxito. Iba a llamar a Snow, pero se había echado para atrás, no quería escuchar los reproches que esta podría echarle a la cara. De repente, la morena tuvo una idea y tecleó inmediatamente el número de Granny’s. Ruby respondió

«Granny’s cama y desayuno, buenas noches»

«Buenas noches, Ruby, soy Regina, ¿Emma ha pasado por su habitación a recoger algo?»

«No, no la he visto esta noche. ¿Algún problema?» preguntó la loba inquieta

«Fue a cenar a casa de Snow y debía venir a mi casa después, solo que hace una hora que debía estar aquí. Voy a ir a casa de los Charming y ver si me la cruzo por el camino»

«De acuerdo, tenme al corriente»

La reina colgó, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa a toda prisa. Sabía en su interior que algo le había pasado a su compañera y estaba decidida a encontrarla…

 


	37. Chapter 37

 

Hacía un rato que Regina estaba sentada en la sala esperando noticias de Emma. Cerró los ojos y recordó la hora que acababa de pasar. En efecto, la reina había conducido como una loca para llegar al apartamento de Mary Margaret. Su sangre se heló al ver el coche amarillo de la sheriff estrellado contra un poste eléctrico. Sin pensar, Regina corrió hasta la rubia para evaluar la situación. La joven tenía la cabeza ensangrentada y estaba inconsciente. La reina entonces le desabrochó delicadamente el cinturón de seguridad y la sacó del coche mientras le hablaba al oído. A pesar de la buena voluntad de la morena, Emma no se despertaba y con un movimiento de muñeca, Regina la teletransportó hasta el hospital. Había gritado a la enfermera de la recepción para que hiciera venir al doctor Whale. Este llegó unos minutos más tarde, y se llevó a la sheriff con él. Y ahora hela ahí esperando, mordiéndose las uñas, por su compañera. Después se acordó de que le había dicho a Ruby que la llamaría. Entonces sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y tecleó el número de la loba.

«¿Diga?» dijo Ruby con voz somnolienta

«Perdón, sé que es tarde, pero…»

Solo de pensar lo que iba a decirle, la morena sintió ganas de hundirse en lágrimas

«¿Regina? ¿Qué ocurre?»

La reina inspiró profundamente para no derrumbarse y continuó

«Es Emma, ha tenido una accidente de coche»

«¡Oh, no! ¿Es grave?»

«No lo sé, la he traído al hospital y ahora estoy esperando noticias de Whale. Ruby, ¿puedes avisar a Snow?»

«Sí, por supuesto, voy en seguida a su casa y vamos para allá»

«Muy bien, hasta ahora»

Regina colgó y decidió ir a buscar un café a la cafetería. Estaba vacía a esa hora tardía y la morena aprovechó para intentar calmarse. Sobre todo no debía pensar en lo peor, todo iría bien, Emma se pondrá bien y ellas podrán volver juntas a  casa. Después de haberse tomado el café, volvió a la sala de espera que estaba tan vacía como cuando había llegado. Al cabo de media hora y sin todavía tener noticias de Emma, se levantó y recorrió de arriba abajo la sala. En ese momento aparecieron Ruby, Henry y los Charming en el hall. La morena quiso tomar a su hijo en sus brazos para consolarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo porque Mary Margaret se plantó frente a ella y le dio una gran bofetada.

«¡Zorra, te has aprovechado de la fragilidad mental de mi hija para meterla en tu cama!» gritó ella

Regina se frotó la mejilla y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la loba, esta la miró con expresión desolada.

«Lo siento mucho, Regina, ¡he tenido que contárselo!»

La reina clavó entonces su mirada en la de su ex hijastra y recobró de repente toda su prestancia

«¡Si Ruby te ha contado todo, entonces  no has debido pasar por alto que soy el Amor Verdadero de tu hija!»

«¡Cállate! ¡Es imposible! Daniel era tu Amor Verdadero…»

«Pues parece que no» dijo Regina, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios, a pesar del pinchazo en su corazón al pensar en su amor perdido.

La princesa estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, decididamente no podía imaginarse a su hija y a su peor enemiga juntas, y menos aún que Regina fuera el amor verdadero de Emma. David, que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, puso su mano sobre el hombro de su mujer.

«Mary Margaret, cálmate, no sirve de nada que te enfades con Regina»

La maestra se giró hacia su marido

«¡No me digas que aceptas esta situación! Emma y Regina juntas…»

«No la acepto, incluso me cuesta pensarlo, pero sabes muy bien que ni tú ni yo podemos cambiar las cosas. Aunque decidamos separarlas, siempre se encontrarán, lo sabes tan bien como yo»

Snow iba a replicar, pero no tuvo tiempo, el doctor Whale acababa de entrar en la sala de espera, con el gesto serio. Henry que había permanecido al lado de Ruby, se precipitó hacia su madre adoptiva y esta lo agarró por los hombros, preparada para escuchar las noticias del doctor.

«¿Está bien mi hija?» preguntó Mary Margaret

«En realidad no. En fin, no tiene heridas graves ocasionadas por el accidente, pero al hacer análisis más  exhaustivos, hemos descubierto otra cosa»

«¿Qué?» dijo el príncipe

Whale bajo la mirada hacia Henry, no estaba seguro de que el muchacho debiera escuchar lo que iba a decir de un minuto a otro.

«Puede hablar delante de él» intervino Regina «Emma es su madre, tiene el derecho de saber lo que tiene»

«Muy bien. Miss Swan tiene un tumor cerebral»

Snow sofocó un grito colocando su mano en su boca, mientras que David se acercó para sostenerla. Ruby se quedó sin voz. Henry sintió su corazón romperse como si el cielo acabara de caérsele sobre la cabeza y notó un fuerte dolor en sus hombros. Le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que era su madre que le había clavado sus uñas, sin duda para no derrumbarse, se dijo él.

«¿Hay un modo de curarla? ¿Y cómo ha podido atrapar esa cosa?» dijo la princesa, al borde de las lágrimas

«El tumor está muy avanzado, los tratamientos no surtirán ningún efecto, lo siento»

Esa vez ya fue demasiado, Mary Margaret estalló en llanto

«Por lo que respecta a la causa, tengo una hipótesis»

«Díganos, Whale» dijo el príncipe

«Hace algunas semanas, después de que Emma se escapara del servicio psiquiátrico, vino a verme y me habló de un hechizo»

«¿Se lo contó?» dijo Regina, asombrada

«Sí, en fin, a grandes rasgos, no quiso decirme cómo fue roto el hechizo. En fin, creo que el tumor viene por ahí»

Fue como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en pleno corazón, Regina se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le había pasado a Emma, desde su internamiento hasta el tumor pasando por la locura era su culpa. Si la sheriff  moría, nunca se lo podría perdonar. Snow se soltó del abrazo de su marido, y se giró hacia la morena

«¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¿No te fue suficiente con robar la infancia de Emma privándola de sus padres? ¡Debes estar contenta, ya está, ya tienes tu venganza! ¡Daniel murió por mi culpa, entonces has decidido matar a mi hija para castigarme!»

«¡Snow, para!» intervino David

«No, te equivocas Snow White» soltó Regina con todo el desprecio que sentía hacia la princesa «es verdad que le robé su infancia, pero eso es pasado, ¡ahora, nunca le haría daño! Estoy enamorada de ella, ¿tan difícil es de comprender? ¡Y que sepas que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para salvarle la vida, aunque deba dar la mía a cambio!»

Mary Margaret se supo qué responder. Regina inspiró profundamente para calmarse. Sus arranques de antigua reina malvada la invadían y debía hacer un esfuerzo para no ceder a ellos y arrancarle el corazón a la princesa bajo la mirada de su hijo. Se giró hacia Whale que había seguido toda la escena sin pestañear

«¿Podemos verla?»

«Sí, pero no más de dos personas a la vez»

La morena iba a avanzar con Henry cuando fue retenida por su ex hijastra

«No, tú te quedas aquí, no quiero que te acerques a Emma, ¿está claro?»

«¡Creo que es ella la que tiene que decidir!» dijo Regina soltándose bruscamente del agarre de la maestra.

A pesar de sus ganas de ir a ver a Emma, Regina dejó ir primero a los Charming con Henry. Se fue a sentar al lado de Ruby.

«Siento lo que ha pasado…»

«No importa, tarde o temprano se habrían enterado. Lo que ahora me preocupa es el estado de salud de Emma»

«Estoy segura  de  que todo va a arreglarse» dijo la camarera, con una sonrisa reconfortante en  los labios

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa para aparentar, pero en su interior, tenía ganas de gritar…

Los Charming entraron en la habitación de su hija. Esta giró la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando los escuchó. Henry se precipitó a su cabecera y la abrazó. Se contuvo de llorar, quería ser fuerte por su madre. El muchacho habría querido murmurarle palabras de consuelo, pero nada salió de su boca. Mary Margaret se acercó despacio

«Buenas noches, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras?»

«Por favor, no pongas esa cara, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Voy a luchar! Este maldito tumor no me ganará, ¡os lo garantizo!»

«Eres toda una Charming» dijo su padre sonriendo

Un pesado silencio invadió la habitación. Emma miró a su madre y vio que algo la atormentaba

«¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¡Te he dicho que todo irá bien!»

Snow se giró entonces hacia el príncipe

«Emma, estamos al corriente del hechizo y todo lo demás» dijo David

«¿Lo demás? ¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Sabemos lo tuyo con Regina…»

«¡Oh!»

La rubia estaba a la vez aliviada y sorprendida

«Mejor, estoy contenta, creo que no hubiera logrado esconderlo por más tiempo. Supongo que no estáis de acuerdo con eso»

«Evidentemente, esa relación es absurda, ¿no lo crees?»

«¡En absoluto! ¡Al contrario, Regina es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Sé que ella os ha hecho daño y que muchas veces ha intentado mataros y por supuesto no niego lo de la maldición, pero ella ahora ha cambiado»

La princesa suspiró, no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Tenía que rendirse a la evidencia, nunca podría separarlas, y eso, la ponía enferma.

«Es más, si ella está de acuerdo, lo que es muy probable, cuento con mudarme a su casa con Henry»

«¡Genial!» dijo el muchacho estrechando un poco más a su madre

«¿No crees que es un poco pronto?»

«¡No, al contrario! Lo deseo desde hace mucho tiempo. La amo…»

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

Los Charming y Henry salieron de la habitación de Emma. Regina esperaba en el pasillo y sin mirar a la princesa, entró en el cuarto. La mirada de la sheriff se iluminó al ver a la reina.

«¡Hey, estás aquí!»

«Evidentemente, ¿no creerías que te iba a dejar afrontar todo eso sola?»

Emma sonrió y tendió la mano hacia Regina. Esta entrelazó sus dedos a los de la salvadora.

«Precisamente, me gustaría preguntarte si puedo ir a vivir a tu casa con Henry, estoy segura de que eso me ayudaría a curarme»

«Yo iba a proponértelo de todas maneras»

La morena acarició tiernamente la mejilla de la rubia y se inclinó para besarla

«¡Había echado de menos esto!» dijo Emma

«¡Yo también!»

La sheriff se hizo a un lado para dejar sitio a la reina. Regina no se hizo de rogar y se apelotonó contra el cuerpo cálido de su compañera.

«Mi madre me ha dicho que está al corriente de lo nuestro, ¿se lo has dicho tú?»

«No, fue Ruby. Es más, ¡he tenido el privilegio de recibir una buena bofetada de parte de Snow!»

Emma se enderezó de repente, haciendo casi caer a la morena

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¡Me va a oír!»

«¡Déjalo estar, ya pasó y casi no lo sentí! Lo más importante eres tú, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡Tengo la sensación de estar al borde de la muerte cuando hablas así! Estoy bien y voy a luchar. ¡Me tendrás encima mucho tiempo!»

«Así lo espero» dijo Regina sonriendo.

La rubia se echó a reír antes de volver a ponerse seria

«Bésame»

La morena no se hizo de rogar y puso sus labios sobre los de la sheriff. Emma profundizó el beso. La reina emitió un pequeño gemido de placer cuando sintió la lengua de la salvadora jugando con la suya. De forma mecánica, bajó sus manos hacia las caderas de la rubia y apretó su cuerpo un poco más contra el de Emma.

«¡Oh mierda!, ¿por qué siempre aparezco en un mal momento?»

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Ruby.

«Venga, entra, no te sientas mal» dijo Emma sonriendo

En realidad, la loba no estaba en absoluto incómoda, Regina, por el contrario, estaba roja por el apuro. La morena bajó de la cama

«Voy a ir a ver al doctor Whale para saber cuándo puedes salir»

«De acuerdo, pero ¡vuelve rápido!»

La reina sonrió y salió evitando la mirada maliciosa de Ruby. La camarera cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Emma

«Entonces, ¿cómo estás?»

La rubia se hundió en la almohada y clavó una mirada triste en la de su amiga

«¡En realidad estoy mal! ¡Aparento que todo va bien, pero estoy horrorizada, Ruby! Tengo miedo de dejar a Regina, miedo de abandonar a Henry otra vez. Ellos no se merece eso»

«¡Hey! ¡Recóbrate! No vas a morir, vas a curarte, estoy segura, encontraremos un modo mágico para quitarte eso que te oprime el cerebro»

«¿Eso crees?» preguntó la salvadora, llena de esperanza

«Claro que sí. ¡Te señalo que estás saliendo con la bruja más poderosa de Fairytale!»

Emma se echó a reír

«Sí, es verdad, pero deja de decir que es una bruja, parece que estoy escuchando a mi madre»

«Oups, perdón. Y hablando de Snow, le ha dado una tremenda bofetada antes, deberías haberlo visto, ¡fue épico! Creí que Regina se la iba a devolver, pero no, permaneció estoica y se contentó con decirle que estaba enamorada de ti. Fue una monada»

La rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona apareciera en sus labios. Regina la amaba, estaba segura y esa idea le daba aún más ganas de luchar contra esa dichosa enfermedad que le consumía el cerebro…

 

Ya hacía algunos días que Emma se había mudado a casa de Regina con Henry. Todo iba bien a parte de la salud de la rubia que se degradaba poco a poco. Ese lunes por la mañana, las dos jóvenes se encontraban en la mesa desayunando. Henry había acabado hacía algunos minutos y había subido a preparar sus cosas para la escuela. Regina miraba a su compañera, con expresión preocupada. Es verdad que Emma estaba pálida y tenía mala cara. La sheriff clavó su mirada en la de la reina y puso los ojos en blanco resoplando

«Por favor, Regina, deja de mirarme de esa manera»

«¿De qué manera?» preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño

«¡Como si me fuera a morir de un momento a otro! Por décima vez desde que nos levantamos, te repito que estoy bien»

La ex alcaldesa sintió como la cólera se apoderaba de ella.

«¿Cuándo vas a dejar de esconder la cabeza bajo el ala? No, tú no estás bien, Emma y me mata cada día más verte en ese estado por mi culpa»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿Por tu culpa? ¿A qué vienen esas tonterías ahora? Nada es tu culpa, ¿ok? Fui yo quien usó  ese hechizo, ¡tú no me pusiste una pistola en el pecho, que yo recuerde!»

«Como si lo hubiera hecho. Si ese día te hubiera contado mi pasado, no estarías hoy de esta manera»

«Efectivamente, pero no estaríamos juntas tampoco y créeme, nada más que por eso, ¡no me arrepiento nada! Todo va a ir bien, me voy a curar, ¡me escuchas!»

Regina no respondió, se conformó con mover la cabeza. Si pronunciaba una palabra más, estallaría en llanto y no tenía ganas de derrumbarse delante de su compañera, sobre todo no cuando ella más la necesitaba.

«Mamá, estoy listo para ir al cole» dijo Henry

«De acuerdo, vamos» dijo la morena

Antes de salir de la cocina, la reina rodeó la mesa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la sheriff.

«Tengo que ir a comprar después de dejar a Henry, puedes aprovechar para ir a ver a tu padre»

«Sí, voy a hacer eso. Hasta luego. Que pases un buen día, chico»

El muchacho abrazó a su madre biológica y se unió a Regina en el coche. La mitad del viaje se hizo en silencio, pero después la morena decidió entablar una charla con su hijo

«Cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?»

Él se giró hacia ella, el ceño fruncido

«Bien, ¿por qué?»

«Por nada. Sé que tampoco debe ser fácil para ti, esta situación…»

Henry bajó la cabeza

«Tienes razón, de hecho, tengo miedo…»

Regina puso entonces su mano en la de su hijo

«Yo también tengo miedo, pero voy a encontrar una solución, te lo prometo»

Él sonrió, el corazón henchido de esperanza

«Lo sé, gracias mamá. No sabría lo que haría si tú no estuvieses aquí. Creo que lloraría todos los días»

La morena paró frente al colegio y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad

«¡Oh, cariño, ven aquí!»

Sin más, él se aferró a los brazos de su madre e intentó contener las lágrimas. Ella le acarició los cabellos algunos minutos, después le besó la frente

«Venga, ve, tus compañeros te esperan»

Él asintió y salió del coche para dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigos. La reina esperó a que estuviera fuera de su campo de visión y arrancó. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, estacionó su vehículo frente a la tienda de Gold. Bajó y abrió la puerta de la tienda, haciendo resonar la campana que avisaba de su presencia. Esperó a que el brujo se dignara a aparecer observando los objetos que se encontraban sobre el mostrador.

«Buenos días, Majestad, ¡qué placer verla en mi humilde tienda! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?»

«Buenos días Rumpel, necesito realmente tu ayuda» dijo la reina con voz desesperada.

«Bien, te escucho»

«Como sin duda sabrás, Emma está muy enferma y su estado de salud empeora día a día»

«En efecto, estoy al corriente. Sin embargo, yo le avise de que toda magia conlleva un precio»

«Lo sé» dijo Regina, molesta «¿tendrías un modo para curarla?»

Los labios de la bestia se estiraron en una sonrisa maquiavélica

«Por supuesto que hay uno, querida, pero como le dije a nuestra salvadora, ¡la magia tiene un precio!»

La morena puso los ojos en blanco, realmente Rumpel comenzaba a hacerse viejo.

«Lo sé muy bien, hace años que me lo repites. Solo tienes que saber que estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea si es por salvar la vida de Emma»

Gold estalló a reír, lo que hizo enfadarse a la reina, que cerró sus puños y se mordió el labio. No quería enfadarlo, era su única oportunidad de salvar a la sheriff.

«Esta vez, no sólo estarás tú en juego, mi Reina. Otras personas podrían sufrir, sin duda, tu querido muchacho adorado»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Bien, el hechizo del que hablo no solo borrará el tumor de Miss Swan, también le borrará la memoria. En fin, prácticamente, porque en realidad, no se acordará ni de ti, solo sabrá que eres la madre adoptiva de Henry, ni de Mary Margaret ni de David, y aún menos de la maldición»

«¿Qué? No entiendo…»

«Sin embargo, es muy sencillo, su último recuerdo será el del día de su llegada a Storybrooke»

Regina tuvo que sujetarse al mostrador para no caer. De repente sintió mareos. Si utilizaba el hechizo, Emma se curaría, pero olvidaría todo lo que había vivido ahí. Se le rasgaba el corazón solo de pensarlo, pero ¿tenía otra elección? Quería que su compañera viviera y se había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para curarla. La reina cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente para coger valor. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que el brujo la miraba sonriente, esperando su respuesta

«Muy bien, dame el hechizo…»

 


	39. Chapter 39

 

Regina esperaba a Henry delante de la escuela. Cuando lo diviso, salió del coche y se dirigió al patio. El muchacho caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

«Ve a esperarme al coche» dijo la morena al ver a Snow a lo lejos

«De acuerdo»

La reina fue al encuentro de la princesa. Cuando esta la vio, la sonrisa que enarbolaba, desapareció y frunció el ceño

«¿Qué quieres?»

«Tengo que hablar contigo»

«No tengo ganas»

Mary Margaret empujó a la ex alcaldesa para dirigirse a su coche, pero Regina la retuvo

«Snow, por favor»

La maestra puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró

«Te escucho, pero habla rápido»

«Tengo una decisión importante que tomar con respecto a Emma y me gustaría comentárosla, a ti y a David»

«¿Qué tipo de decisión?» preguntó la princesa, intrigada

«He encontrado un modo de curarla»

Mary Margaret abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, tenía ganas de saltar de alegría

«¿Hablas en serio? ¿De qué se trata?»

«¿Cuándo podemos hablar con tu marido?» preguntó Regina

Snow pensó durante algunos segundos

«Mañana, durante la pausa del mediodía, le diré a David que se nos una aquí»

«Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana»

Regina se alejó sin decir una palabra más, dejando a su antigua hijastra pensativa.

Una vez en el coche, Regina condujo en silencio. Henry miraba por la ventaba pensando en su día. Grace le había dicho que le gustaba. Estaba muy feliz ante esa declaración, pero no podía disfrutar plenamente porque no dejaba de pensar en su mamá enferma. Giró la cabeza hacia su madre adoptiva cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban tomando el camino para ir a  la casa.

«¿A dónde vamos?»

«Vamos al puerto, necesito caminar un poco y tengo que comentarte una cosa»

«¿Es grave?»

La reina no respondió y miró la carretera para no hundirse en lágrimas. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, aunque fuera unos segundos, si no, iba a desmoronarse. Finalmente, Regina paró el coche y bajó, seguida por su hijo. Caminaron en dirección a la playa y la morena no pudo evitar recordar el día que había pasado allí con Emma. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer y cerró los ojos para retenerlas. Como si hubiera sentido su pena, Henry le tomó la mano. Ella inspiró para darse valor y miró a su hijo.

«Esta mañana fui a ver a Gold para pedirle ayuda para curar a Emma…»

«¿Y? ¿Has encontrado un modo?» preguntó él conteniendo su respiración

«Sí…»

El muchacho comenzó a saltar por todos lados gritando su alegría a la tierra entera. Regina también tenía ganas de gritar, pero no de alegría. Quería gritar todo su odio al mundo y todo su dolor porque sabía muy bien que, fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara, perdería a la mujer que amaba.

«Henry, para, por favor, cálmate»

Al ver la expresión desconcertada de su madre, se detuvo

«¿Cuál es el precio?» preguntó preocupado

«Si utilizo el hechizo, el tumor desaparecerá y una parte de su memoria también. Solo se acordará de su llegada a Storybrooke»

Henry miró a la morena

«¿Eso quiere decir que ya no se acordará de vuestra relación ni de los abuelos?»

Regina asintió tristemente

«Pero…¿y yo? ¡Se acordará de mí, querrá quedarse por mí!»

La reina se bajó a su altura y tomó sus manos entre las suyas

«No, cariño, Emma no se quedará por ti, se marchará porque pensará que tú estás mejor conmigo que con ella y…»

«¡No! ¡No quiero! No quiero que ella me abandone otra vez, no lo soportaría»

«Henry…»

«¡No! ¡Cállate, no lanzarás ese hechizo, no quiero perder a mi mamá!»

Tras decir eso, se soltó de las manos de la morena y corrió hasta el coche.

Al entrar en la casa, Henry gritó llamando a Emma. Esta salió del salón y el joven corrió a sus brazos.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó la sheriff a su compañera

«Nada, todo va bien» mintió Regina

«¡Ok, si tú lo dices! Bien, ¿os apetece ir a dar un paseo al parque? Estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí»

«¡Oh, sí, genial!» dijo Henry

Salieron los tres y Emma propuso ir al parque a pie ya que hacía buen tiempo. La rubia entrelazó sus dedos a los de la reina y siguieron a Henry que caminaba felizmente delante de ellas. Algunos minutos más tarde, llegaron al parque. Había algunos niños, entre ellos, Grace, la hija del sombrero loco. Henry se giró hacia sus madres y Emma le hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza. Él le sonrió y corrió hacia la niña. Pero Henry no había previsto que Grace lo saludase con un beso en la boca. Cuando lo vio, Regina exclamó de sorpresa lo que hizo estallar en risas a la salvadora.

«¿Qué…?»

«¡Oh, déjale! ¡Es joven!» dijo la sheriff

«Por eso, es muy joven para…eso»

«Pero no, está enamorado y sabes muy bien que el amor da alas, así que déjale vivir su idilio el tiempo que dure y estaremos a su lado si no funciona, ¿de acuerdo?»

La reina asintió, aunque no muy convencida. Se sentó en un banco frente al área de juegos, de manera que pudiera vigilar el menor movimiento y gesto de su hijo. Emma se pegó a ella y pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

«¿Crees que molestaría a alguien si te besara ahora?» preguntó la rubia

«Sí…a mí. No estamos solas, Emma»

«Sí, lo sé, pero ¡me da igual y a ti también debería darte igual!»

Regina sonrió

«Tienes razón»

Agarró el cuello de la sheriff y la besó apasionadamente para felicidad de Emma que emitió un gemido de placer ante el contacto de la lengua de la reina con la suya.

«¿Y si dejamos al chico divertirse un poco aquí y volvemos a casa a hacer el amor?» dijo Emma con expresión pícara

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par

«Pero estás loca, nunca dejaría a Henry sin vigilancia»

Emma resopló frustrada

«Bueno, ¡al menos lo ha intentado!»

Regina la miró y vio que la rubia se enfurruñaba, entonces, apoyó sensualmente una mano sobre su muslo y se inclinó hacia su oído para murmurarle palabras subidas de tono. A medida que la reina hablaba, la mueca de la sheriff se iba transformando en una radiante sonrisa

«Ok…Está perdonada, Majestad, ¿cuándo regresamos?»

La morena se echó a reír ante la impaciencia de su compañera

«Pronto, ¡acabamos de llegar!»

No lejos de allí, Henry charlaba sobre el columpio con Grace. Miraba a su mamás mientras charlaban y podía ver hasta qué punto las dos eran felices. Pero esa felicidad no iba a durar, sobre todo si Emma moría. Ante  ese  pensamiento, su corazón se encogió y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Pensó en lo que su madre adoptiva le había dicho sobre el hechizo y del hecho de que la sheriff no se acordaría prácticamente de nada a excepción de su existencia.

«Hey, Henry, ¿me estás escuchando?» dijo Grace sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos

«Heu…perdón, ¿decías?»

«Lo entiendo, que te preocupes por tu madre. No hace mucho tiempo que la has encontrado y vas a perderla. Sé lo que es eso. Mi padre había desaparecido en el País de las Maravillas y no lo vi durante mucho tiempo»

«Sí, pero al menos él estaba vivo…»

«Sí, pero yo no lo sabía»

Las palabras de Grace fueron como una visión. Sí, él perdería a Emma si utilizaba el hechizo, pero estaría vivía. Por supuesto que se sentirá infeliz sabiendo que su madre biológica estaría lejos de él, pero podrá ir a Boston si Regina estaba de acuerdo, podría incluso intentar hacerla volver. Saltó del columpio y se giró hacia su enamorada

«Gracias, Grace, ¡nos vemos mañana!»

Corrió hacia sus dos mamás, el corazón un poco más liviano

«Mamá, ¿volvemos? Tengo hambre»

Emma se levantó la primera

«Sí, volvemos, yo también tengo hambre» dijo mirando a Regina con expresión pícara, haciéndole comprender que no estaba hablando precisamente de comida.

Regina enrojeció y se levantó a su vez. La sheriff se alejó, mientras que Henry retuvo a la reina. Esta se giró hacia su hijo con una mirada inquisitiva.

«Henry, ¿qué…?»

«¡Estoy de acuerdo! Puedes utilizar el hechizo…»

 


	40. Chapter 40

 

«Han…¡Regina!»

Emma se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su compañera, completamente sudada. Regina se pasó una mano por sus cabellos totalmente despeinados

«¿Qué hora es?» preguntó la sheriff, casi sin respiración

La reina cogió el despertador que estaba encima de la mesilla de noche para poder leer la hora

«Son las cuatro»

«Genial, todavía me queda algo más de dos horas para disfrutar de tu magnífico cuerpo»

La morena se echó a reír

«¿No estás cansada?»

«¿Bromeas? Estoy en plena forma. Venga, venid aquí, Majestad»

Regina no se hizo de rogar y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su compañera mientras le besaba el cuello y acariciaba sus pechos. Emma, por su parte, acarició tiernamente la espalda de la ex alcaldesa, haciéndola temblar de escalofríos. La salvadora pasó a continuación sus manos por los pechos de la reina y los amasó sensualmente mientras que Regina frotaba su intimidad con la de la sheriff. Emma se incorporó lentamente y reemplazó sus manos por su boca, succionando de esa manera los pezones de la morena que gemía ante ese contacto. Regina agarró la rubia cabellera de su amante para incitarla a continuar con sus dulces caricias. La joven descendió su mano hacia el sexo de la reina e introdujo dos dedos

«Mmm…Emma, ¡qué maravilla!»

Animada por los gemidos y la respiración jadeante de su compañera, Emma comenzó un movimiento de bombeo para que su reina pudiera disfrutar plenamente del placer que eso le estaba procurando. Con su otra mano, tomó a la morena por la nuca y capturó sus labios en un beso lánguido. Regina dio algunos golpes de pelvis para hacer comprender a la sheriff que quería más. Emma aceleró entonces los movimientos mientras que la reina se aferraba a ella, clavando sus uñas en la carne de la rubia. La reina sintió su cuerpo crisparse bajo los dedos de la salvadora. Algunos segundos más tarde, alcanzó el orgasmo, acallando su grito besando a la sheriff. A continuación, la reina intentó recobrar un ritmo de respiración normal bajo la mirada de Emma que sonreía ligeramente. Se echó al lado de Emma y le devolvió la sonrisa

«Entonces, ¿ahora estás cansada?»

«Sí, pero ha sido fantástico» dijo la rubia estrechando a la reina contra ella

«Estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora, ¡a dormir!»

Emma se inclinó para besar tiernamente a su compañera y se hundió confortablemente en la almohada.

«Buenas noches, Emma»

«Buenas n…Oh mierda»

La salvadora saltó de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y se precipitó al pasillo. Sin esperar un minuto más, Regina se levantó, se puso su bata y tomó la de Emma. Entró en el cuarto de baño y vio a la rubia vomitando. La reina rodeó a su compañera con la bata para que no cogiera frío y le sujetó delicadamente los cabellos en una cola de caballo. Después, tomó el vaso que estaba encima de la cómoda, echó agua en  él y esperó a que Emma acabara. Esta se enderezó finalmente y se giró hacia Regina, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin una palabra, la morena le tendió el vaso de agua.

«Gracias» dijo la sheriff con una débil sonrisa

«¿Mejor?»

«Sí…en fin no, me duele la cabeza» dijo Emma poniéndose las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

«Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscarte una aspirina»

Emma la retuvo por la muñeca

«No, no sirve de nada, ¡no funciona! Voy a dormir, irá mejor después»

«De acuerdo, como quieras» dijo la morena con voz triste.

Regina tomó a la rubia por la mano y la volvió a llevar al dormitorio. Una vez en la cama, la sheriff se pegó a la reina, oliendo el dulce perfume a manzanas. La morena le acarició tiernamente los cabellos hasta que Emma acabó por dormirse.

 

Regina se despertó por el sonido estridente de su despertador. Le costó mucho abrir los ojos ya que apenas había dormido dos horas. La reina se separó lentamente de Emma que gruñó

«Regina, quédate» dijo con voz dormida

«No puedo, debo preparar el desayuno de Henry. Después vuelvo»

Tras decir esto, depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia y salió de la habitación. Regina bajó los escalones como una zombie, los cabellos completamente despeinados. Para su gran sorpresa, Henry ya estaba ahí, en la cocina, calentándose una taza de leche.

«Buenos días, mamá, ¿has dormido bien?»

«No suficiente, ¿y tú?»

«Sí, bien, voy a comer cereales esta mañana, no tengo mucha hambre»

«¡Oh! De acuerdo, voy a hacer café, lo necesito»

La reina preparó el café en silencio, bajo la mirada de su hijo

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó él inquieto

Regina alzó la mirada de la cafetera y le sonrió

«Sí, todo va bien. Solo que este mediodía voy a hablar con tus abuelos sobre Emma y el hechizo»

«¿Crees que ellos van a aceptar?»

«No lo sé, ya veremos, pero ya sabes, no tienen otra posibilidad si quieren que su hija viva»

Henry no respondió y se conformó con asentir tristemente. Acabó su desayuno en silencio mientras que Regina saboreaba su café.

«¿Podrías coger el autobús? No estoy realmente en condiciones de conducir»

«De acuerdo, voy a prepararme»

Subió hacia su habitación mientras que la reina quitaba la mesa. Una vez que su hijo se hubo marchado a la escuela, Regina volvió a acostarse al lado de la rubia.

 

Después de asegurarse de que Emma no se despertaría, Regina se levantó y fue a ducharse. Las pocas horas de sueño que se había concedido le habían hecho bien. Evidentemente, las ojeras provocadas por su noche agitada no habían desaparecido totalmente, pero las camuflaría con maquillaje.  En cuanto estuvo vestida, entró en la habitación, escribió algunas líneas en un trozo de papel para no preocupar a la rubia por su ausencia cuando se despertara y salió tan silenciosamente como pudo. Una media hora más tarde, estaba en el hall del colegio, esperando que Mary Margaret terminara las clases.

«Buenos días, Regina»

La morena se sobresaltó, no había escuchado llegar al príncipe.

«Buenos días»

«¿Cómo está Emma?»

«No muy bien. ¿Snow te ha dicho que tengo que hablar con vosotros?»

«Sí, estaba nerviosa por saber qué remedio has encontrado para salvar a nuestra hija»

La reina no respondió y centró su atención en los alumnos que salían en ese momento del aula. Regina y David entraron cuando la princesa les hizo una señal. La morena se sentó en uno de los pupitres mientras que Snow y David se quedaron de pie frente a ella.

«Bien, Regina, te escuchamos» dijo Mary Margaret

«Ayer por la mañana, fui a ver a Rumplestiltskin para que me ayudara a encontrar un modo para salvar a Emma. Como te dije ayer, Snow, hay un modo…Un hechizo, solo…»

«Hay un precio, lo sé» interrumpió la princesa «¿Cuál es?»

La ex alcaldesa bajo la mirada, sintió una bola formarse en su vientre y tenía ganas de llorar. Así que cogió el toro por los cuernos y les explicó a los Charming que, decidieran lo que decidieran, perderían a su hija. Snow no pudo evitar echarse a llorar mientras que el príncipe la tomaba en sus brazos para reconfortarla. Regina miró por la ventana un momento para evitar pensar en lo que iba a suceder dentro de poco. Después de calmarse, Mary Margaret miró a su marido.

«Debemos hacerlo, David, es la única manera de salvar a Emma. Y además ya lo hicimos cuando la metimos en el armario mágico. La recobraremos, volverá a nosotros, ¡estoy segura! Pase lo que pase, ella siempre será nuestra hija y siempre será una Charming»

Regina no sabía si debía estar aliviada o rota ante esa decisión.

«De acuerdo» dijo David «Tienes razón, prefiero saber que está viva antes que muerta»

Snow se giró entonces hacia la reina

«¿Verías bien que pasasemos una última noche con ella ante de…?»

La princesa no pudo acabar su frase, su garganta estaba cerrada por los sollozos

«Sí, por supuesto, había pensado invitaros a cenar esta noche a casa, debemos enterrar el hacha de guerra entre nosotros, pero también con Emma ya que os culpa de haberla encerrado»

«Gracias» dijo David

Mary Margaret intentó secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

«¿Cuándo tienes la intención de…utilizar el hechizo?»

La reina bajó la mirada para que los Charming no vieran sus ganas de llorar

«Quiero hacerlo hoy, en fin esta noche. La llevaré a Granny’s para que al despertarse no se encuentre en mi cama»

La maestra no pudo evitar poner una mueca al imaginarse a su hija y a su ex madrastra juntas en una cama. Un pesado silencio se instaló en el aula. La morena se aclaró la garganta

«Bien, hasta esta tarde, ¿sobre las 19:00?»

«Sí. ¡Hasta esta tarde! ¿Has hablado con Emma?» dijo Snow

«No, porque sé que si se lo digo, hará de todo para convencerme de que no lo lance y estoy segura que lo lograría»

La reina salió, el corazón roto y las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sabía que las horas de la sheriff estaba contadas y que debía actuar lo más rápido posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

 


	41. Chapter 41

 

Emma estaba en la cocina pelando las zanahorias, mientras Regina se ocupara de las papas.

«¡No me puedo creer que los hayas invitado a cenar!» dijo la sheriff

«Porque ya es hora de hacer las paces»

«¿Por qué harías eso? Hace años que les haces la vida insoportable y de repente así porque sí, vas a enterrar el hacha de guerra. ¿Es por qué estoy enferma?»

La reina suspendió su movimiento y clavó su mirada en la de la rubia

«No, no es porque estés enferme, Emma. Simplemente estoy harta de esta guerra entre Snow y yo. Deseo llevar una vida serena a tu lado sin tener que estar a las greñas con tus padres siempre que nos viésemos»

«Ok, bien, dicho así, lo entiendo»

«Perfecto y tú también deberías perdonarlos»

La sheriff resopló y dejó ruidosamente el cuchillo

«¡Viví un infierno por su culpa, te recuerdo! Ese sitio era horrible»

«Lo sé, pero tienes que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, fue ahí cuando comencé a caer bajo tus encantos»

La rubia enrojeció y se rio

«Sabes cómo hablar a las mujeres, eh. ¡Ven acá!»

La morena soltó la papa que tenía en la mano y fue a abrazar a su compañera. Emma aprovechó para besarla en el cuello, lo que tuvo por efecto que Regina sintiera escalofríos. La morena no se pudo resistir a las ganas de poseer los labios de la salvadora, y la besó apasionadamente, entrelazando su lengua con la de Emma.

«Hum, ¿no tenemos tiempo para…heu, en fin ya sabes?» preguntó la sheriff con voz ronca

«No, tienes que ir a prepararte, yo me ocupo de la cena»

«Ok…»

Sin embargo, Emma no se movió, al contrario, se estrechó un poco más contra el cuerpo de la reina y continuó con sus ardientes besos, esta vez, en el escote de su amante. A Regina le costó mucho separarla

«Emma…»

«De acuerdo, voy a ducharme, pero si quieres venir a lavarme la espalda, ¡no lo dudes!» dijo la rubia

Regina se echó a reír

«¡Tentador, pero de verdad no tenemos tiempo!»

Emma se enfurruñó y salió de la cocina finalmente para ir a cambiarse y dar algo de color a su rostro pálido y a sus ojos que desvelaban el cansancio…

Siete en punto. El timbre de la casa sonó. Regina se lavó las manos rápidamente, se quitó el delantal y fue a abrir.

«Buenas tardes Snow, buenas tardes David»

«Buenas tardes» dijo el  príncipe tendiéndole una botella de vino a la reina

«Oh, gracias, muy amable. Pasad»

Pasaron al salón donde ya estaban Emma y Henry. Los Charming besaron a su nieto y a su hija antes de sentarse en el sofá frente a la sheriff. Regina, como buena anfitriona, fue a buscar el aperitivo.

«¿Cómo te encuentras?» preguntó Mary Margaret a Emma

«Estoy bien, estoy en plena forma»

La princesa asintió, se daba cuenta de que su hija intentaba tranquilizarla. Regina tenía razón, ya no había tiempo que perder. La reina llegó con la botella de vino tinto que David había traído y sirvió a sus invitados, excepto a su compañera que se conformó con un refresco al igual que Henry. Después de haber charlado un poco como una familia normal, pasaron a la mesa. Regina se sentó al lado de Emma mientras que David y Snow tomaron asiento frente a ellas. Henry se sentó en uno de los extremos. La cena transcurrió en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. La salvadora de repente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no mostrarlo delante de sus padres, no queriendo preocuparlos más de lo que  ya lo estaban.

«En todo caso, está delicioso, Regina» dijo Snow para relajar la atmosfera

«Gracias» dijo la reina sonriendo «Emma me ha ayudado»

«Solo he pelado las zanahorias, ¡no es algo extraordinario!»

«Ya es algo, cariño» dijo la princesa riendo

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos, Regina se levantó y comenzó a quitar la mesa

«Henry, ¿me ayudas?»

El muchacho asintió, cogió algunos platos restantes y siguió a su madre adoptiva hacia la cocina dejando a Emma a solas con sus padres. En un primer momento, nadie se atrevió a hablar, después, al pensar que era la última noche de su hija, Mary Margaret tomó la mano de Emma en la suya

«Emma, tu padre y yo queremos decirte que sentimos mucho haberte encerrado en ese hospital, no sabíamos realmente qué hacer, teníamos miedo por ti, por tu salud y también por Henry»

«Es verdad» intervino el príncipe «nos dolió mucho cuando tuvimos que internarte, pero no tuvimos elección. Te pedimos perdón, no fuimos unos buenos padres en ese momento»

La sheriff suspiró

«Al contrario. Creo que si hubiera estado en vuestro lugar, habría hecho lo mismo. Estaba enfadada y me sentía abandonada, pero ahora todo se acabó. Estoy bien, soy feliz de estar rodeada  de una familia que me ama. Sois buenos padres, ¡no lo dudéis nunca!»

La maestra no pudo evitar llorar. Emma se levantó, rodeó la mesa y abrazó a su madre

«Pero, ¿por qué lloras?»

«Perdón, son lágrimas de alegría» mintió ella

La salvadora le acarició tiernamente la espalda para reconfortarla

«Vaya, sí que puedes ser sensible»

«Te quiero Emma» dijo la princesa estrechando su abrazo

«Oh, yo también te quiero, os quiero a los dos» dijo ella tendiendo un brazo hacia David para que se uniera al abrazo

El príncipe abrazó a las dos mujeres de su vida. En ese momento Regina y Henry irrumpieron en la estancia. El muchacho lanzó una mirada triste a la reina, sabía que sería esa noche, ella se lo acababa de decir en la cocina. La morena se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia. Emma soltó a sus padres y se giró hacia su compañera, con la sonrisa en los labios.

«¿Alguien quiere tiramisú?» preguntó la ex alcaldesa

Todos asintieron y Regina lo sirvió. Henry se llevó a la boca un gran trozo del postre bajo la mirada divertida de Emma, que hizo lo mismo

«Está muy bueno, Regina» dijo la sheriff

La reina enrojeció ligeramente al venírsele a la mente pensamientos no muy católicos

«Gracias»

El resto de la velada transcurrió en un buen ambiente. David se puso a contar anécdotas del Bosque Encantado en donde  tuvo que pelear contra un ogro junto con Snow. En realidad, Regina pasaba de esas historias, pero veía que Emma estaba bien y que reía y eso la hacía feliz. Alrededor de las 22:00, los Charming decidieron marcharse. Emma, Regina y Henry los acompañaron a la puerta y Mary Margaret estrechó muy fuerte a su hija en sus brazos intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer. Una vez solas, Regina comenzó a recoger.

«¿Necesitas ayuda?» preguntó la sheriff

«No, no hace falta. Ve a tomar un poco el aire al jardín con Henry, he visto esta noche que no te sientes muy bien»

«De verdad, no se te puede esconder nada» dijo Emma riendo

Depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su compañera y llamó a su hijo

«Ven, ¡vamos a descansar un rato al jardín!»

«Ok»

«¿Vienes con nosotros después?» le preguntó a la reina

«Sí, termino rápido»

La joven asintió y salió seguida de Henry. Una vez fuera, se echó en la tumbona, Henry, por su parte, se metió entre las piernas de su madre y apoyó su cabeza en su vientre. Todo estaba en calma y en paz. Millones de estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Emma las contemplaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo. Henry no decía nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y tenía ganas de llorar. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido con su madre biológica. Su sueño de tener a sus dos mamás reunidas se había hecho realidad, pero ha durado poco, pronto se encontraría de nuevo solo con Regina y no sabrá cómo hacer para consolar la pena que su madre sentirá ante la pérdida de su Amor Verdadero.

«¿Henry? ¿Estás llorando?»

Efectivamente, lloraba y que Emma lo hubiese descubierto no arreglaba las cosas, era mucho para su pequeño corazón de niño de once años. Se hundió en lágrimas.

«Hey, chico, ¿qué ocurre?» dijo ella con voz preocupada

Él fue incapaz de responder

«Venga, ven acá»

Sin hacerse de rogar, abrazó a su madre y se estrechó contra ella. Emma lo abrazó muy fuerte murmurándole palabras de consuelo en su oído. Acabó por calmarse poco a poco y alzó la cabeza para poder mirar a la rubia que le estaba sonriendo

«Te quiero mamá»

«Yo también te quiero» dijo ella besándolo por toda la cara bañada en lágrimas «ahora sécate esa lágrimas, todo va a ir bien, ¿de acuerdo?»

Él asintió y se estrechó de nuevo contra el pecho de la sheriff. Regina llegó en ese momento. Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su compañera y esta le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para hacerle comprender que manejaba la situación. La reina se sentó al lado de su compañera y tomó las manos de la sheriff y las de su hijo. Se quedaron un momento así, en silencio. Finalmente, el muchacho secó sus lágrimas y ofreció una débil sonrisa a sus madres.

«Voy a acostarme, estoy cansado»

«Te acompañamos» dijo la morena

Subieron los tres a la habitación del muchacho. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en la cama de su hijo mientras que este había ido al baño a lavarse la cara.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» susurró la reina

«Nada, estábamos sentados en la tumbona mirando el cielo y comenzó a llorar. Creo que tiene miedo por lo del tumor, entonces he intentado tranquilizarlo» dijo Emma con el mismo tono.

Regina no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Henry estaba entrando en la habitación. Se acostó, la reina lo arropó y lo besó en la frente, Emma hizo lo mismo, pero el muchacho inició un nuevo abrazo bajo la mirada deshecha de Regina.

«Buenas noches, chico, hasta mañana»

«Buenas noches»

La reina le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

 

Una vez en la habitación de Regina, esta se sentó en la cama mientras que la rubia se estaba desvistiendo. La morena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no vio que su compañera se había sentado a su lado

«¿En qué piensas?»

La joven se sobresaltó ligeramente

«En la velada que acabamos de tener»

«¡Has tenido una idea genial, gracias!»

Regina sonrió y colocó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de la sheriff

«¿Emma?»

«¿Sí?»

«Hazme el amor como si fuera la última vez…»

La salvadora frunció el ceño

«¿Por qué dices eso? Quien te escuchara pensaría que me voy a morir mañana»

«Emma, por favor»

La sheriff se acercó despacio a su amante, le acarició tiernamente la mejilla antes de bajar a su cuello y acabar su recorrido en el valle de sus pechos. Pasó sus manos hacia la espalda de la reina y bajó la cremallera de su vestido, haciéndolo deslizar por sus brazos. Le quitó también el sujetador y comenzó a besar cada parcela de su cuerpo. Regina se echó y Emma acabó por tirar el resto de la ropa a los pies de la cama. La salvadora se llevó un pecho de la reina a la boca, lo succionó, lo mordió. La morena gemía de placer mientras retiraba las últimas prendas que quedaban sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Emma descendió su mano hacia la intimidad de la ex alcaldesa y la acarició de abajo a arriba con infinita dulzura que pronto se convirtió en una tortura para Regina. La reina agarró la mano de la salvadora y aceleró los movimientos. Emma siguió el ritmo de la morena y la respiración de esta se hizo cada más entrecortada. La rubia se detuvo de repente y se colocó encima de su compañera, fue diseminando pequeños besos por todo el pecho de Regina, después descendió lentamente entre las piernas de la reina. Besó primero el interior de los muslos antes de ponerse a lamer el sexo de la morena. Regina se arqueó y no pudo contener un gemido. Gimió con ardor cuando Emma se afanó con frenesí con el clítoris de su antigua enemiga, jugando con él. Regina no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, lo sabía. Algunos segundos más tarde, alcanzó un fuerte orgasmo agarrándose  a los cabellos de la rubia. Una vez en calma, la reina abrió los ojos y descubrió a Emma acostada a su lado

«Estoy exhausta» dijo la sheriff bostezando ruidosamente

La morena sonrió ligeramente y depositó un tierno beso sobre los labios de Emma

«Que tengas una buena noche» dijo Regina.

«¡Tú también!»

La joven se giró hacia un lado, y Emma pegó su cuerpo al de Regina rodeándola con su brazo, acariciando su vientre.

«¿Emma?»

«¿Sí?» dijo con voz cansada

«Te amo…»

La salvadora no pudo evitar sonreír, hundió su rostro en los cabellos de la reina murmurándole

«Yo también te amo»

Regina sonrió a través de lágrimas silenciosas, nunca olvidaría a su Amor Verdadero, nunca olvidaría a Emma Swan…

 


	42. Chapter 42

 

La luz del día me hizo abrir los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo como cuando te levantas con resaca, ¿qué había hecho anoche? ¡Ah, sí! Henry, mi hijo, había ido a buscarme a Boston y lo había traído a casa de su madre adoptiva, Regina Mills. Me había invitado amablemente a su casa y me había ofrecido una copa de whisky. Hablamos, y después salí de la casa de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Como ya era tarde, decidí coger una habitación en el hostal. Me he levantado de la cama con la intención de ir a darme una buena ducha.

«¡Ay!»

Me dolía por todos lados, como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima o como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón durante toda la noche. Me arrastré hasta el cuarto de baño y me desvestí. Una vez desnuda, abrí el grifo de la ducha y esperé a que estuviera a una buena temperatura. Aproveché para mirarme en el espejo y descubrí ligeros arañazos en lo alto de mis brazos.

«Pero, ¿qué estuve haciendo?»

Pensé. ¿Acaso me peleé con la Alcaldesa anoche? Hum…No, imposible. De acuerdo, es fría y altanera y literalmente me puso en la puerta de la calle, pero de ahí a llegar a las manos. Me metí en la ducha y pasé la cabeza bajo el agua. Gemí de placer al sentir el agua casi ardiendo correr por mi cuerpo. Tomé el champú y comencé a enjabonarme la cabeza. Después, lo dejé actuar varios minutos mientras me lavaba el resto del cuerpo. Finalmente, cogí una toalla y me enrollé en ella. Volví a la habitación para ponerme la ropa interior. Me sorprendí al ver tanta ropa en el armario. Sin embargo, pensé que había cogido lo estrictamente necesario al salir de Boston y ahí había un montón de ropa como si hubiera pasado un año en ese pueblo. Me encogí de hombros

«He debido darme en la cabeza, no puede ser posible todas estas cosas raras que me están sucediendo desde que me he despertado»

Me puse rápidamente unos vaqueros, una camiseta y un suéter antes de volver al cuarto de baño para intentar domar mi melena rubia. Intentaba algunos peinados y me decidí finalmente por dejarlos sueltos. Tomé mi mochila e intenté meter dentro toda la ropa, en vano.

«¡Mierda!»

Pues nada, cojo nada más lo que verdaderamente necesito y cuando regrese compraré lo demás. Lancé una última mirada a la habitación antes de salir, y acabé por bajar, sintiendo el buen olor de tortitas. El restaurante estaba tranquilo, solo algunas personas tomaban su café o leían su periódico matinal. Me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana de manera que pudiera ver mi coche. La camarera se acercó a mí

«Buenos días, ¿qué te traigo?»

«Un chocolate caliente a la canela con un plato de tortitas»

«¡Ningún problema!»

Recorrí la estancia con la mirada y vi que dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, más o menos de mi edad, me observaban. Puse los ojos en blanco, exasperada. La gente de este lugar era rara, como si vinieran de otro mundo. Realmente no me sentía cómoda y tenía ganas de que la camarera excéntrica me trajera el desayuno para poder abandonar este pueblo lo más rápidamente posible. Al cabo de interminables minutos, se dignó finalmente a aparecer con el pedido. Suspiré de alivió y comencé a comer.

«¿Te vas a quedar un tiempo aquí?»

¿Qué era esa manera de tutear cuando no nos conocíamos?

«No, me iré en cuanto acabe de desayunar»

«¡Oh!»

Su mirada se entristeció. ¿Por qué? Es la primera vez que la veía y reaccionaba como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo.

«Solo he venido a traer a mi hijo a su madre adoptiva»

«¿Habla de Henry?»

Y he aquí que la joven que me estaba observando sin miramientos se entrometió en la conversación, ¡genial!

«Sí, ¿lo conoce?»

«Sí, soy su ab…su maestra»

«Bien…»

En realidad, me daba igual. Esa gente me ponía la piel de gallina. Me di prisa por acabarme mis toritas y mi chocolate. Cuando terminé, tomé mi chaqueta de cuero rojo y me levanté.

«Bien, ¿cuánto es?» pregunté a la camarera

«¡Nada, invita la casa!»

«Heu…ok…gracias» dije sonriendo

Iba a salir cuando la maestra de Henry me llamó, me di la vuelta para mirarla a la cara

«Tenga cuidado en la carretera y cuídese»

«Gracias…¡Usted también!» dije sin gran convicción

¡Sí, realmente extrañas estas personas! Salí y me dirigí hacia mi viejo escarabajo amarillo. Abrí el maletero y puse la mochila dentro.

«¡Emma!»

Miré a lo lejos y vi a Henry que corría hacia mí. Me bajé a su altura y me abrazó, estrechándome con todas sus fuerzas.

«No quiero que te vayas» dijo entre lágrimas

«Hey, chico, no llores, eh, volveré y más adelante podrás también ir a verme a Boston durante las vacaciones escolares»

«¡No! Quiero que te quedes aquí, en Storybrooke, te necesito, necesito a mis dos mamás, ¿entiendes?»

Suspiré, ¿qué podía responderle? Era tan adorable con su carita suplicante.

«Escucha, Henry, no puedo quedarme, mi vida está en Boston. Tengo una trabajo allí»

Él no respondió y se lanzó una vez más a mis brazos. En ese momento la vi caminar hacia nosotros, Regina Mills, con toda la elegancia de una reina.

Cuando estuvo a mi altura, me levanté y clavé mi mirada en la suya

«Buenos días señora Alcaldesa»

«Buenos días, Miss Swan» dijo ella con una débil sonrisa «entonces, ¿nos abandona?»

«¡Sí! No les molestaré por más tiempo»

Bajó la cabeza para que no pudiera ver su mirada. No, ¿estoy soñando o ella tenía ganas de llorar? Esta mujer tan fría y tan segura de sí misma de repente mostraba un lado tan frágil y tan diferente al de la noche anterior. Desvié mi mirada hacia Henry, aún abrazado a mí

«Venga, chico, ¡realmente debo marcharme!»

Lo besé en sus dos mejillas llenas de lágrimas y le acaricié tiernamente los cabellos

«Nos volveremos a ver, ¡te lo prometo!»

Me dirigí a mi coche y abrí la puerta del conductor

«Señora Alcaldesa, ¡hasta pronto!»

«Regina» dijo ella «llámeme Regina»

Realmente extraño…

«De acuerdo. Hasta pronto Regina, cuide de Henry»

«Adiós, Emma…»

Una vez dentro de mi vehículo, arranqué y lancé una última mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Henry estaba aferrado a su madre, llorando desesperadamente. Me rasgaba el corazón verlo así, pero no tenía elección, mi sitio no estaba en este agujero perdido. Conduje durante un buen cuarto de hora antes vislumbrar la salida del pueblo. Suspiré al ver el cartel « _Está abandonando Storybrooke_ »

 


	43. Chapter 43

 

Volví a casa, sola, porque Henry se había marchado a la escuela con Mary Margaret. En realidad, no tenía cabeza para estar en clase, pero le había obligado a ir para que se despejara. El silencio en la casa me daba ganas de gritar. Todo me recordaba la presencia de Emma y sentí mi corazón romperse cada vez que los recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntas volvían a mi mente. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Había creído en mi final feliz y sin embargo, una vez más esa felicidad es destruida. Me dirigí al salón y me serví un vaso de whisky, lo necesitaba. Pensé en lo que había sucedido antes de la marcha de Emma, me había hablado como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre nosotras. Suspiré

«Pero, ¡nada ha pasado para ella!»

Me acurruqué en el sofá y miré el líquido en el vaso, después mi mirada se posó en la mesita y no pude evitar recordar la vez en que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Cada latido de mi corazón me dolía. ¿Por qué nunca podría ser feliz? ¿Por qué tenía que perder siempre a las personas que amaba más que a nada en el mundo? Mi madre tenía razón, el amor es una debilidad. Emma es mi debilidad y nunca volveré a amar como la amo. Nunca más podré abrir mi corazón al amor. Duele mucho. ¿Debería hacer como Cora y arrancarme el corazón para no sufrir más? Lo metería en un cofre y lo dejaría con los otros que mi madre arrancó. Sentí escalofríos ante ese pensamiento. ¡No! No puedo hacer algo como eso, Henry sufriría. Estoy condenada a vivir con este sufrimiento que es la ausencia de Emma Swan. Tomé otro sorbo y cerré los ojos. Debería haber hecho algo en lugar de haberla simplemente dejado marchar. Quizás si la hubiera besado, habría recuperado la memoria. ¡Después de todo, soy su Amor Verdadero!

«No, Rumpel me lo hubiera dicho si hubiera un medio para devolverle la memoria»

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me precipité al hall para sacarlo de mi bolso, con la esperanza de que fuera Emma que me llamaba para decirme que se acordaba de todo. Volqué el contenido del bolso al suelo y cogí el objeto en cuestión. Suspiré de frustración al ver el nombre de Snow aparecer en la pantalla. ¿Qué querría ahora?

«¿Diga?»

«¿Regina? ¡Soy Snow!»

«Sí, lo sé, tu nombre sale en la pantalla» dije con voz molesta

«Estaba pensando y me pregunté una cosa»

¿Desde cuándo sabe ella reflexionar?

«Te escucho» acabé por decir

«Bien, ¿cómo estás segura de que Emma se ha curado? Porque sabes cómo es Gold, a lo mejor nos ha tomado el pelo. ¡Quizás mi hija se ha ido y todavía está enferma!»

Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco

«Snow, ¿por quién me tomas? ¡Evidentemente que lo he comprobado! ¡Yo no confío en ese viejo loco de Rumpel! Antes de llevar a Emma a Granny’s, pasé por el hospital a ver a Whale y le pedí que hiciera un escáner para comprobar que estaba curada»

«¡Oh!»

«Emma ya no tenía el tumor y tampoco sus recuerdos»

Un pesado silencio se instaló

«¿Snow? ¿Sigues ahí?»

«Sí, sí»

«¿Cómo va Henry?» pregunté para cambiar de tema, no tenía en absoluto ganas de escuchar a mi ex hijastra llorar por teléfono, ya era muy difícil todo para soportar también eso.

«No está muy bien, como todos. ¿Sabes? No deberías estar sola en un momento como este»

Un  nudo se formó en mi garganta y tenía otra vez unas ganas tremendas de estallar en llanto. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente para no derrumbarme

«¡No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien!»

«¿Estás segura que no quieres venir a reunirte con nosotros en el colegio?»

«Sí, seguro. Ahora te tengo que dejar»

No esperé a que respondiera y colgué. Francamente, ¿qué se creía? ¿Qué íbamos a ser amigas? ¡No! De eso nada. Podía hacer un esfuerzo por Emma, pero ahora que ella ya no está, ya no sirve para nada. No soportaría verlos, a ella y a su príncipe encantador, rumiando su tristeza delante de mí. La única persona que ahora importaba era Henry y haría lo que fuera para apoyarlo en esta prueba. Necesita a una mamá fuerte, no a una mamá que se derrumba porque ha perdido a la mujer de su vida

«¡Oh, Emma…!»

Me hundí nuevamente en lágrimas. No, ¡esta vez no lo lograré! Soy una reina caída que lo ha perdido todo. ¿Cómo haré para seguir adelante con esta herida completamente abierta en el pecho? ¿Este inmenso vacío que la sheriff  ha dejado en mi corazón y en mi vida? Me arrastré al salón y me acabé de un trago el whisky. Sí, ¡ya no tenía motivos para vivir! Quizás si muriera, Henry iría a buscar a Emma y ellos podrían comenzar una nueva vida los dos juntos. Él sería feliz con su madre biológica y yo ya no sufriría, estaría en paz porque sabría que las dos personas que más amo en el mundo estarían juntas para siempre. De todas maneras, es lo que merezco, he hecho tanto mal a mi alrededor, he matado a tanta gente por venganza e incluso por placer. Privé a Emma de su infancia y ahora por mi culpa, también ha perdido la memoria. Ella merece a alguien mejor que yo y espero que sea feliz en su nueva vida. Ahora estoy segura de que  nunca tendré mi final feliz. Esa constatación hizo correr un nuevo rio de lágrimas por mis mejillas.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Me sequé mis ojos con la mano. Esperaba que no fuera Snow White, porque sería capaz de arrancarle el corazón sin miramientos. ¡Eso me levantó un poco la moral! Me encogí de hombros

«Es la madre de Emma, aunque ella lo haya olvidado, ¡no puedes hacer eso!»

Me iba a volver loca si continuaba hablando sola. Me eché una ojeada rápida en el espejo y constaté que estaba hecha una ruina. Mi rimmel se había corrido por mis mejillas. Mi pintalabios casi se había borrado. Tenía una cara que daba miedo, pero me daba igual. Caminé con paso lento hacia la puerta. La abrí y  mi corazón se saltó un latido al descubrir a la persona que estaba frente a mí

«¿Emma?»

 


	44. Chapter 44

Epílogo

 

Tres días habían pasado desde que Emma había vuelto a Storybrooke. Prácticamente todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban reunidos en Granny’s para celebrar la vuelta de su salvadora. La rubia estaba sentada a la barra al lado de Ruby, bebiendo una copa de champán.

«Entonces» dijo la loba «aún no me has dicho cómo recuperaste la memoria»

«Bien, sabes, como todo el mundo, que la salir del pueblo ya no hay magia»

«Sí» dijo Ruby

«Cuando atravesé la línea, todos mis recuerdos volvieron. Mis padres, la maldición, el hechizo que utilicé para saber el pasado de Regina y después mi relación con ella. Debí de conducir dos minutos sin darme cuenta de lo que realmente significaban esos recuerdos, después frené en seco y di media vuelta con un único deseo, ¡encontrar a Regina!»

Emma sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia su compañera

«¿Y cómo reaccionó Regina al verte en su puerta?»

«Casi se cae al suelo, la pude sujetar a tiempo, no dejaba de llorar y de decir que no era posible que fuera yo, que debía ser un hechizo o una alucinación. La tranquilicé diciéndole que sí que era yo, después fuimos al salón y le conté cómo mi memoria había vuelto. Nunca la había visto en un estado tan lamentable»

«Es normal, eres su amor verdadero. Y festejasteis tu vuelta dignamente, ¿supongo?»

La rubia abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y se enrojeció

«Eso no te importa»

La camarera suspiró

«Oh, venga Emma, no seas aguafiestas, ¡quiero detalles picantes!»

«Solo te diré una palabra»

«¿Cuál?» preguntó Ruby, con una gran sonrisa en los labios

«¡Mágico!»

«¿Mágico? ¿Eso es todo? Eso es un cliché, Em, pfff, ¿qué quiere que haga con eso? ¿No tienes nada mejor?»

Emma se echó a reír ante la expresión de decepción de su amiga

«No, te lo dejo a tu imaginación»

«Ah, bien, pero eso no es mejor» dijo la loba sonriendo

«¡Picarona!» dijo la rubia

Ruby sonrió y se llevó a la boca la copa de champán

«En todo caso, estoy muy contenta de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, fue horrible cuando te fuiste, no te acordabas de nosotros, nos mirabas como si viniéramos de otro mundo, bueno, eso  no es mentira, pero, era raro»

«Sí, lo puedo imaginar»

La sheriff vio que la reina salía del restaurante

«¿Me perdonas? Voy a ver qué le pasa» dijo mirando a la morena

«No hay problema»

Salió de Granny’s y se encontró a Regina en la acera

«Hey» dijo la rubia

La reina se giró

«Hey»

«¿Nos sentamos?» preguntó Emma señalando un banco algo más lejos

La morena asintió y se sentaron confortablemente. Regina estaba extrañamente silenciosa, lo que inquietó a la salvadora

«¿No estás bien?»

«Sí, solo es que no estoy acostumbrada  a estas reuniones familiares»

«Te harás con ello» dijo Emma sonriendo

La reina esbozó una sonrisa antes de coger la mano de la rubia entre las suyas

«No me puedo creer que estés aquí, a mi lado. Estaba tan mal hace tres días cuando te marchaste. ¿Sabes? Si no hubieras tocado a mi puerta ese día, creo que habría cometido una tontería» confesó Regina ente lágrimas

Emma pasó un brazo por los hombros de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella

«Ahora estoy aquí y no tengo ninguna intención de marcharme. Te amo Regina…»

«Yo también te amo»

Sin más demora, la salvadora atrapó el cuello de la chaqueta de Regina y puso sus labios sobre los suyos. La reina acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Emma y profundizó el beso deslizando su lengua y jugando con la de la sheriff. Sintió un calor invadir su bajo vientre y no pudo evitar gemir dulcemente. La morena ardía en deseos de sentir la piel de la salvadora sobre la suya, quería que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por los ardientes besos de su compañera. Lentamente, Regina descendió su mano y la apoyó en el muslo de Emma, subiéndola sensualmente hacia su intimidad. La rubia jadeó de placer

«Regina…estamos…delante de…Granny’s» dijo entre  beso y beso con una voz llena de deseo.

Pero la reina no reaccionó, al contrario, continuó con sus dulces caricias y mordió el labio de Emma, lo que le valió un nuevo jadeo por parte de la sheriff.

«¿Mamá?»

Las dos se sobresaltaron y se separaron, las mejillas rojas por la excitación

«¿Qué hacéis?» preguntó Henry

«Heu…charlábamos» dijo Emma, incómoda

«¿Puedo sentarme un momento con vosotras?»

«Por supuesto, cariño» dijo Regina, que acababa de recobrarse

Sonrió y corrió hacia sus mamás. Se sentó sobre las rodillas de la rubia y puso su cabeza en su hombro

«Estoy tan contento de que os hayáis reunido las dos»

«Nosotras también, chico» dijo Emma haciéndole caricias a su hijo «ahora entiendo mejor por qué llorabas la víspera de mi marcha, tampoco debió ser fácil para ti»

«Es verdad, fue muy difícil, pero ahora, estoy bien, con las dos»

Emma clavó su mirada en la de Regina y le ofreció una sonrisa, a la que la reina correspondió. Se inclinó hacia la morena y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

«Hey, oh, todavía estoy aquí» dijo Henry

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír

«Bien, ¿entramos? Los demás van a empezar a preguntarse qué estamos tramando» dijo la sheriff

Regina asintió y se levantó, imitada por Henry y Emma. Una vez dentro, los Charming decidieron hacer un brindis

«Brindo por nuestra salvadora y sheriff, Emma» dijo David sonriendo

«¡Por Emma!» gritaron todos a la vez

«¡Y por Regina!» continuó Snow

La reina lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su ex hijastra

«Gracias por haber salvado una vez más a nuestra hija. Ahora formas parte de la familia Charming»

Regina sonrió, no sabía si debía estar feliz o descorazonada de formar parte de la familia de sus peores enemigos, pero cuando posó su mirada en Emma, sus dudas se disiparon y chocó su copa con la de la princesa.

«Es más…» dijo el príncipe «hemos hablado mucho con los ciudadanos de Storybrooke y nos gustaría que retomaras tu puesto en el ayuntamiento»

«¿De verdad?» dijo la morena asombrada

«Sí, este pueblo necesita a una mujer fuerte como tú a la cabeza» dijo Ruby

La reina miró a su hijo, él le sonreía

«Muy bien, acepto»

Emma abrazó a su compañera

«Felicidades, Señor Alcaldesa»

«Gracias, Sheriff Swan» dijo Regina riendo

La salvadora besó a la morena delante de todo el mundo. Un silencio se produjo antes de que todos aplaudieran. Emma se soltó despacio de la reina

«Parece  una boda» dijo la sheriff «¿y si comemos el pastel? ¡Tengo hambre!»

Todos se echaron a  reír y tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas para comer el postre que la abuela de Ruby había preparado. El resto de la tarde pasó maravillosamente bien y alrededor de las 20:00, decidieron volver a casa.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, Emma y Regina fueron a arropar a su hijo

«Ha sido una buena tarde» dijo Henry

«Sí» dijo Regina subiéndole el edredón hasta la barbilla

«¿Estas contenta de volver a ser alcaldesa?»

«Sí, muy contenta, me iba a volver loca aquí, dando vueltas, sin hacer nada»

«Venga, chico, a dormir ahora» dijo la rubia besado a su hijo

La reina depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Henry y salió de la habitación. Se unió a su mujer que ya estaba en el dormitorio compartido.

«Al fin solas» dijo quitándose los zapatos

«Sí» dijo la morena sonriendo

Después de haberse puesto el camisón, Regina se echó sobre la cama, y Emma presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

«De hecho, gracias» dijo la sheriff pasando una manos por los cabellos de su amante

«¿Por?»

«Por haberme salvado de ese agujero de ratas que era ese manicomio, de haberte sacrificado para salvarme la vida cuando estaba enferma y sobre todo, gracias por amarme tal y como soy»

Regina sonrió

«Soy yo la que debería decir eso»

«Chut, te amo Regina»

«Yo también te amo, mi amor»

Emma frunció el ceño

«¿Mi amor, eh?»

«Sí, ¿no te gusta?»

«Sí, lo adoro, dilo otra vez»

«Mi amor…»

La rubia sintió cómo los escalofríos la recorrían y sin previo aviso, besó apasionadamente a su reina antes de murmurarle al oído

«Eres y serás siempre mi obsesión…»

 

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
